As the Dead Walk
by Once Lived
Summary: After taking in a bunch of people from Woodbury to the prison Carl gets separated from the group and when a woman helps him get back she finds a familiar face. Will they recognize her too? What does Rick think of her? As Carol is growing strong and independent, Daryl takes notice. Rick/OC. Kind of AU.
1. As the Dead Walk

_**This story takes place while, still in the prison after they got the bus load of people from Woodbury. (season 4)**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**[Rick Grimes &amp; O.C]**_

_**&amp; very little [Daryl &amp; Carol]**_

_***DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN, The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**Chapter 1: As the Dead Walk**

It had been a long day after saving their friends who had been taken from them. The once small group had started to adjust to a whole bunch of new people they had brought back with them. Rick started thinking clearly about what happened earlier. From seeing Andrea, then a short moment later hearing the gun going off as she killed herself. It was a lot that had happened in just a few hours. Rick's thoughts got interrupted.

"Its getting late now. I'll put Judith to bed." Carl said as he took Judith from his father's arms.

"Okay.. I love you both." Rick said in a raspy tired voice as he looked at his son holding baby Judith, then turned his gaze back to the prison windows.

"Love you too, Dad."

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

The next day Rick woke up before anyone else gathered some supplies he needed and headed to the big gate. He hadn't gone on a walk in a while; he just wanted to get out to think on his own. As he walked out the gate and made sure he closed it behind him he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad!" Carl said in a soft voice, but loud enough for his father to hear.

Rick turned around, confused to see Carl running toward him. "Carl?" Rick said, as he grabbed his son's shoulder softly when he reached him.

Carl looked up to his father with confidence. "Dad, I'm coming with you."

Rick could never say no to Carl. The two started to walk, getting off the deserted road and in the forest so they wouldn't be easy to spot. After they walked for a few minutes they ran into a horde of walkers. Carl was the only one who was able to shoot, because of the silencer on his gun.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl yelled as he looked around, still trying to keep the walkers off them.

Yet Rick stood still as if he were in some type of trance. "Carl... just run." Rick said softly.

"What?!" Carl yelled helplessly.

"Just run; save your bullets and get back to the prison." Rick said calmly.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Carl said, shooting his last bullet as he looked at his gun then to his father.

Rick snapped out of the trance. His eyes widened before he grabbed his combat bowie knife. "Carl run!" He pushed his son forcefully behind him.

This time Carl ran knowing now his father was fully capable of handling the ten or so walkers. Carl wasn't sure of what direction to run, though he started and didn't look back. He ran till he couldn't hear the sound of his father nor' walkers. He tried to make sense of where he was, but it all looked the same. Carl looked around for a few minutes until he heard the sound of walkers again. He spun around to see two walkers. For the first time he didn't know what to do, so again he started to run, but it wasn't long after that when he ran into another problem; he got his foot caught in a bear trap.

He started to scream so that someone could hear him, then he heard someone. He looked in the opposite direction of the near by approaching walkers, and seen a woman dressed in black with light brown hair that had been put into a ponytail, running towards him. She jumped over him and sliced one walker in three with her twin machetes. She then turned around to face Carl.

"Hey," she said as she knelt down. Making it seem quick and easy, the mysterious woman in black released Carl from the bear trap. "We've gotta go and fast.. your yelling must have alerted tons of _them_." She added, "can you walk?" as she stood up looking around her surroundings, then back at him.

Everything had happened all too fast for Carl. "No, I can't walk." he said, ashamed he had even let this happen to himself, though he was in a lot of pain and blood began to bleed through his pants.

"Guess I'll have to carry you." The woman said as she struggled to pick up the boy, but was stable when she stood up straight. She carried Carl over two miles till they got to an old abandoned shop. She did happen put Carl down a few times to either catch her breath or kill near by walkers. It had took all of her strength and sweat came down from her forehead, just for some strangers. Once inside she placed Carl down.

"Let me take a look at that leg of yours." She spoke in a motherly tone but out of breath from carrying him. She reached for his leg but he resisted. "I understand; I'm a complete stranger, how can you trust me? Right? Though, I did carry you two in a half miles when I could have easily let you die out there." She added nodding her head a bit as she spoke.

"Whats.. your name?" Carl asked.

"Liv." Liv looked at Carl and the expression he made on his face. "I know, ironic right?" They both smiled unwillingly. "And yours?" She asked.

He let out a grunt, and said weakly "Carl."

"Mhh'kay, Carl" Liv walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a white duffle bag with a red cross on it. "I've been staying here for a little while." Liv pulled rubbing alcohol out with a clean towel. "This going to hurt but it will stop the infection. In a few days you'll be better."

"Are you going to take me to my dad?"

Liv looked up. "Where's your dad?"

"We have camp in a prison.. there's a lot of us." He said in a warning tone so she wouldn't get any 'bad' ideas.

"If I had a working vehicle I would... tell ya what. I'll look after you til' you're able to walk. Then, I _promise_ I'll take you to your family."

"... Well, it's just my dad and my sister. My mother died.. giving birth to my sister." Carl said as he looked down. "But I still have a lot of friends there, I guess." He shrugged.

Liv nodded her head and left it at that. After the pain was over from Liv putting the medicine on Carl and wrapping it up, Carl took a nap. Once he woke, the two didn't talk. Liv handed him a plate of food yet still no words were said to each other.

Carl had finish eating and asked, "What did you do? You know, before the walkers?"

"Huh, oh well um... when I was twenty one... I went to Afghanistan. I became a nurse for pregnant afghan women. I helped deliver some babies... because of the lack of supplies, it was all natural, I did that for... three-four years probably. Then from there I was put into the military. I was a soldier fighting in the front lines... with my father." She didn't sound too happy about that, as if it just brought back bad memories.

"Yeah, I bet. You got me out of the bear trap in a blink of an eye. You would be a great addition for our group." Carl said, making Liv chuckle even though he was serious. He felt comfortable around her, but maybe it was just the pain pills talking.

"Ha, well when you have two older brothers and a father who was a Command Sergeant Major - they'll teach ya stuff like that." Liv said. She always loved speaking highly of her family. Unfortunately she didn't know if any of them were alive now.

"What's your full name?"

"Liv Snow." Liv said proudly.

"… Do you want to be a Command Sergeant, too?"

"If what hadn't happened... I would have liked to set my goal to something like that, maybe." Liv said with a smile. "Sooo. Enough about me, tell me about yourself, Carl."

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

"Is that Rick?" Michonne asked as she looked to Hershel and got off the table she sat on.

"Well I'll be damned." Hershel said, squinting his eyes to get a better view.

"HELP! HELP! It's Carl; he's gone!" Rick said desperately. He couldn't imagine losing his son and after he heard his son's screams earlier, it was embedded into his mind.

"What happened?!" Tyreese shouted, running out of the prison with Daryl, Carol, and Sasha. Bob had quickly opened the gate for Rick, as the both ran to everyone.

"Someone took him! He got caught on something… yelling, he was yelling; he was hurt and I couldn't get to him... Someone has him!" Rick said as the words poured out.

"We'll find him! But we need to start right now! . . . Well, move!" Daryl said taking matters in his own hands. He remembered the last time something had happened like this with Sophia, but this time Daryl was going to make sure they found Carl and bring him back alive.

Glenn and Maggie came down from the watchtower.

"We'll help." Glenn said. He walked face to face with Daryl as he held his big sniper.

"Mhh'kay, Maggie, you'll stay here with Carol. We'll head out." Daryl said, looking in to Carol's eyes then looked to Maggie as he finished speaking.

Glenn turned to Maggie and kissed her. Beth came out running. She knew something had happened so she came out and handed a duffle bag to Glenn and gave him a side hug. Beth usually was a loving person, but there were few she considered family and Glenn was one of them.

"Be safe ya'll." Beth said while being handed baby Judith from a little girl named Lizzie.

"We will." Michonne assured Beth. She put her katana in it's case and got in their light green 2011 Hyundai Tucson with Rick and Daryl.

The other half of the search team - which consisted of Tyreese, Sasha, and Glenn - headed off in the black charger lent to them by one of the new guys, Zach.

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

A few days had passed and they still didn't find Carl.

"What the hell ya sayin'... we should abandon all hope? Th-that we should just stop lookin' for him?" Daryl yelled at Carol.

"No, that came out wrong." Carol said a bit worried.

"Yeah, well you of all people should know how Rick feels..." Daryl said as his voice started to fade. After he realized what he just had said, immediately knew that he should have been more sensitive. "Listen-" Daryl started in a hushed voice but was cut off by Carol.

"I know. And I know you won't give up looking for him, but its been a few days now, and the only lead we got is the bear trap with... blood… So think about that." Carol said getting stiff at the end and walked out the room that the two were in.

Later on that day, Daryl took Rick aside. "Hey," Daryl said when he looked at Rick, who sat on the stairs.

"Hey?"

"Listen, Rick, I don't care if it's going to be just me and you looking for your son, but I'm willing... I'm willing to risk it all if you are." Daryl paced back and forth in front of Rick as he looked to see who was around them.

Rick gave Daryl a confused look, but Rick didn't question him. The two walked out past where everybody was eating dinner, and loaded up the Hyundai. As they were doing so, Michonne walked up to them.

"And where the hell are you guys heading off to?" She asked. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to look for my son." Rick stated. He threw a big bag in the back, closed the trunk door, then turned around and faced Michonne.

"So you were just going to leave and not tell anyone about it?"

"No… Well yes." Daryl chimed in as he tried to stand his ground.

"What if I wanted to come with?" Michonne questioned, clearly shocking the two.

"Ha- well, lets get on out!" Daryl said, jumping in the the passenger seat. Rick drove and Michonne sat in the middle seat in the back with a map to lead them.

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

"Wow, if I lost my daughter… You know, Carol must be a very, very strong woman." Liv sat there thinking.

"She came along way." Carl said. He wanted Liv to know how much he meant that.

"And this Daryl guy… he carries a cross bow?" Liv asked curiously.

"Yeah; he's a softy for the kids though... you can tell." Carl said as he chuckled a bit.

_Yeah I bet he is. _Liv thought to herself as she gave Carl a smile.

"So, it's getting easier to walk…" Carl said, changing the subject.

"Yeah? Well I'm ready when you are, Captain." Liv said, getting up from sitting in front of Carl, and gave him a friendly noogie.

"Really?!" Carl said, getting up while he fixed his hair.

"Yeah, but I'm really going to miss you, kid." She walked over to Carl and grabbed his shoulder softly, reminding Carl of his father.

"Well, don't because you're coming with me." He walked passed Liv, grabbing his bag that he took with him on the day that he and his father got split up.

"Oh, is that so? What makes you think your father and everyone else will invite me with open arms?" Liv asked to Carl as she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I know they will because you saved me! They might as well sign their souls over to you." Carl finished with a smile.

"Yeah, well when we get to the prison I need to tell Michonne to stop getting you those weird comic books you told me about." Liv said, laughing a little. "Well lets head on out then!" Liv said as she put her hands together and rubbed them before she picked up her bags that carried: ten handguns, four snipers with over fifty rounds of ammo, and five mini combat knives.

With that, Liv and Carl started to head out to the prison. They walked along side the road; Liv said it would be easier to find their way to the prison.

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

"Yeah, just keep going straight Rick." Michonne glanced at the road before them and back at the map.

"So… What does Carol think?" Rick directed the question more towards Daryl.

"She ain't agreeing with it at all, but-" before Daryl finished, Rick interrupted him.

"But nothing. I gave up hope that we would find Sophia… alive that is." Rick said as he glanced over to Daryl.

"Hmm.. I think we should turn here..." Michonne said while trying to remind the men she was still in the car.

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

"You never told me where you got your weapons from." Carl asked with curiosity.

"Remember when I told you I got here by a helicopter?" Liv looked to Carl as he nodded his head. She began to speak again. "Well it crashed... and it crashed here in Georgia."

"But wasn't your dad the pilot?"

"He was... but when I woke up after the crash, I was the only one left in it. So, I crawled out the shattered window, took the weapons and left." Liv looked up and seen a light green car come around the corner. She dropped both bags that she carried and held her right arm across Carl's chest as she took a step in front of him; with her left hand she took out her right machete that rested in its carrier on her right upper back.

**-~As the Dead Walk~-**

Turning the corner that Michonne had suggested and what they had bestowed upon was the greatest sight for sore eyes. They had found _him_.

Carl.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! A l**__**ittle bit of background - the year this is talking place would be 2011-ish or early 2012, like it was in the show, not our current year (2015). Which means Liv was 21 years old when she left to become a nurse, and she did that for 4 years then when she was 25, she became a soldier, and her age is currently 32 in this chapter. Hope this clears up things and makes more sense! More is explained in later chaps. ;)**_

_**Review. Follow. Favorite**_

**_-~Until Next Time~-_**


	2. Disappeared in the Water

_**This takes place right where we left off in chapter one.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**[Rick Grimes &amp; O.C]**_

_**&amp; very little [Daryl and Carol]**_

_***DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN, The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disappeared in the Water**

"Dad... Dad!" Carl yelled, running to his father as he gave him a hug.

Rick held on to Carl for awhile when Daryl and Michonne came into the hug as well. Liv put her knife away, picked up her two bags and headed down the road where the other four stood hugging. Once she reached them, she dropped her bags in front of them gaining their attention as they all pulled away from each other to looked at her. Carl looked around at all of them. To him, it looked like they were having a stare off so decided to be the adult and speak.

"She helped me… she's the one who got me out of the bare trap, helped me recover, and she was helping me get back to you guys!" Carl explained while Liv kept taking glances over to Daryl who just stood there as he listened to Carl.

"Mmm.. I'm Liv…" She said as she looked over to Daryl to see if he had any expression on his face when she said her name, but he showed no reaction.

"Well I'm Rick, this is Michonne and… Daryl." Rick said as he motioned to the others. "There are no words that can describe how thankful I am for you saving my son… and I don't think there's anything I can do to repay you."

"Sure there is," Carl said, "let her come back with us." Everyone turned to him with a half smile.

"Car-" Liv started but was interrupted by Rick.

"It would be our honor to have you." Rick assured.

"We got a lot of room." Michonne insisted.

"The honor would be mine." Liv said as she looked at Carl and smiled.

"Good." Rick said as he grabbed Liv's bags and placed them in the back of the car.

Liv wasn't caught off guard because Carl had been telling her everything about these people for the pass few days. Liv felt like she already knew them. She looked over to Daryl again who happened to be already looking at her; they both turned away when their eyes met.

"Do ya'll take in people this easy?" Liv asked as she looked at Michonne.

"No, but when you save one of us we do." She said grinning as she leaned up against the car.

Liv, Michonne, and Carl talked a little for a few minutes. Rick then told everyone to get in the car. As Liv walked by Daryl, who had been in the same place he had stayed, she turned toward him.

"What kind of sad excuse for a brother doesn't recognize his own sister?" Liv whispered. Daryl dropped his cross bow, walked over to Liv and hugged her tightly.

Rick, Michonne, and Carl (who had already got in the car) looked at them for a moment before they all simultaneously got out.

"You... You know Daryl?!" Carl asked in amazement, as the two pulled away from their embrace to explain.

"Daryl's my half brother; same mom, different dad."

Dropping the conversation, Daryl turned and said to Liv, "When did you get here?"

"When all this started to happen… I haven't seen you in... in 15 years." Liv stated as she stared at her brother with a straight face, taking it all in.

"I knew it had to be you when I seen that bear trap all broken up." Daryl said as he took it in as well.

"Well, it could have been Merle, too." Liv said as she turned away from the four to pick up Daryl's cross bow that he had dropped. When she turned to pick it up Daryl, Michonne, Rick, and Carl looked at each other wide eyed.

"It's a small world after all!" Michonne said as she tried to get off of the subject of Merle.

"Wait, I told you about Daryl and you didn't say anything!" Carl testified.

"Well I didn't want to be wrong if it wasn't him." Liv said when she turned back around and examined the cross bow as everyone laughed.

The car ride to the prison was Liv, Carl, and Daryl talking the whole time. Rick and Michonne were sitting in the front seats trying to keep their laughter in while Carl finished Liv's stories because he had already heard them. When they showed up to the prison, Glenn opened the gates to let the car in. Liv looked out the car window and saw an army of people gathered as Rick drove closer to them.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said there was a lot of you guys." Liv looked to Carl who sat in the middle of her and Daryl.

"I know." Carl replied in a bit of shock as well.

"We were all worried for you." Michonne said as she turned from the front seat to look at Carl. She put her hand on his right knee and shook it a little like a mother would do to her son. He returned the gesture with a smile and a nod.

The car had stopped and everyone started to get out. Carl had got out through Daryl's side and Liv took a bit longer to get out; still shocked at seeing all those people. When she did get out, she searched the crowd and saw Carl holding a baby. Liv guest it was Judith because whenever it turned a certain time in the day Carl would mention her; when it turned twelve Carl would say its Judith's feeding time, or when it turned eight he would say it's Judith's bedtime. Everyone's attention was fixed on Carl but Liv was still searched the crowd till Daryl, Rick, and Carl holding baby Judith came over.

"We should introduce you to everybody. They're gonna want to know who you are." Daryl said. He placed his hand on Liv's upper back.

Liv stopped and turned to Daryl, Rick, and Carl with a confused face. "Where's Merle?" She said as she looked at the guys. Liv noticed Rick hang his head down. "Daryl?" Liv asked with worry in her voice.

Daryl looked to Rick and Carl, then to the crowd of people who were talking amongst themselves, then back to Liv. "Liste-" Daryl tried to explain but was cut off.

"Stop." Liv said. She knew what was about to come.

"I'm gonna to tell you the truth... We were together in the beginn' but he went to get some supplies... you know Merle and how he is… he didn't get along with the people that he went with, and, uh... they handcuffed 'im to the top of uh build'in." Daryl said fast, like he was ripping off a band-aid. He stopped for a moment then continued. "We... me and Rick, went back lookin' for him." Daryl said nodding his head to Rick how slightly nodded as well and Liv took note of that.

"So where was he?" she asked as her voice shook.

"He wasn't there. Son'Bitch cut off his hand." Daryl said as Liv put her hand to her mouth. "He lived though; ended up in a guarded off town but soon after it fell. That's where all these people came from." Daryl said. He gestured his hand to all the people. "A man that went by uh, Governor, uh… well... he.. uh... Liv... Merle's gone." he struggled at the end putting his head down.

Liv knelt down and held her hands to her face. After a few moments, she stood up again. "Is this 'Governor' guy still alive?"

Rick stepped in. "We don't know where he is."

"So, you let these people live here when there is a murderer out there?!" Liv said in the little circle that she, Rick, Carl (still holding baby Judith), and Daryl had created with a hushed voice as tears formed in her eyes but none had fallen.

"He won't come around here." Rick assured.

"Yeah, Mhh'kay... but if he comes around here, _ANYWHERE_ close from here, he needs to be killed." Liv said as she wiped her face knowing she was going to have to meet a whole bunch of people. "I don't care if I have to be the one to do it either." She mutter.

They walked up to where everyone would eat their meals and Daryl stood up on a table.

"Hey, listen up!" He shouted, grabbing their attention.

Daryl wasn't much of a talker so he directed Liv to introduce herself. As Liv got up on the same table, she did just that, introduced herself. After she said her name Daryl leaned over to her and whispered, "Is that all you're gonna say?"

"What the hell am I suppose to tell 'em? My whole life story?" She whispered back.

Rick stepped in after seeing that the two had been struggling on what else to say. He explained that Liv was the one who found Carl and that she had helped Carl get better. After everything was said and done, Daryl introduced Liv to Carol and everyone who was there at the prison before the Woodbury people. Daryl then took Liv around the prison. After everything, they sat down together for a bit. Carol came and gave them both a snack.

"Here. It'll do you good... you both look tired." Carol said with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Carol." Liv said. She looked at her as she returned a friendly smile. Carol nodded her head and left.

Liv looked at her brother as she started eating the granola bar. "That's your wife?"

"No!" Daryl said as he got up right away. He looked down the hall to see if Carol was anywhere close in hearing range. She wasn't, though he could feel a burning sensation on the back of his neck.

"_Okay_, then you're in love with her or you're dating her?" Liv said with a eyebrow raised and a smile.

"She's not my girlfriend." Daryl protested.

"I hear ya buddy, I hear ya." Liv said winking to him as she made her way to the cell she would be sleeping in before she ran into Carl.

"Hey hon… Whatcha ya doin'?"

"I never formally introduced you to someone." Carl said as he grabbed baby Judith. "This is Judith." he added putting her in between the two.

"...Aww! Hi, little bug!" Liv said, taking Judith from Carl. "I think you're the cutest baby I ever did see!" She added, softly tickling baby Judith's tummy.

Rick leaned on the doorway, watching Liv interact with his children. It gave him comfort and warmth inside and seeing her make the two smile overwhelmed him in a good way. Rick could see Liv was a strong and independent woman. He could tell that she knew what she was doing with the choices she made. She was intelligent and had class from what he could see, but he still needed to know more about her.

**-~Disappeared in the Water~-**

"Told ya I'd find him." Daryl said as he walked to Carol who was sitting outside at the tables in the early bright morning.

"I knew you would." Carol stated as she turned to him then back out to the field.

"Yeah? How so?" Daryl questioned as he sat right next to her.

Carol shrugged. "Just knew..." She got up to grab a bowl of stew she had made and handed it to him.

Before the two knew it everybody had came out to eat.

"Hey guys!" Glenn and Maggie greeted Carol, Daryl, Hershel, and Beth (holding baby Judith) that were all sitting on a different table than to the others from Woodbury.

"Morning," Michonne now came out, setting her plate of food down and took a seat.

"Where's Carl?" Glenn asked. He looked to the 'farm' but all he saw was Rick.

"Don' no." Daryl answered, but now he was curious too.

Liv came out, putting her gun together as she walked over and sat next to her brother without saying a word to anyone.

"Hey." Daryl said looking from Liv to the others, then back to Liv who was still fixated on the gun. "Do ya know where Carl is?"

"Mmm no. Bathroom maybe?" she simply replied as she flick the safety 'on' on the gun and looked up.

"Hey, Rick." Hershel said as Rick walked up to them.

"Hey. Did ya'll eat?" He asked looking at everyone as he rubbed his hands together trying to get the dirt off. Most nodded their heads, some replied with 'yes'. "Good." he added after their responses.

"Where's Carl, Rick?" Liv asked getting up from her seat.

"With Patrick maybe. I know Tyreese and Sasha are still inside." He answered. Liv nodded and decided to go inside the prison to look.

She couldn't find him in there so she went up the stairs and to the door that said 'exit'. When she opened the door she seen Carl sitting alone on the fire escape so she sat next to him.

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Not right now." he replied.

"Okay… you _okay_?"

"Remember when we were back at the the abandoned shop and I asked you if it was okay to ask you any questions and you said that you could answer anything I threw your way?"

"... Yeeaahh...?" Liv hesitantly answered.

"Well, I have one."

"And that is?"

"... What's the meaning to life? ... I mean, what's the point of all this?" Carl asked as he looked up to Liv.

"Oh, umm… Well, life is whatever you want it to be... ta live in the moment 'cause that's what matters, is right now. Oh, and smile while you still have teeth." Liv said, smiling to Carl who sat beside her.

"You really know how to describe things." He sarcastically said, but he had to admit he felt slightly better.

"Thanks; it's a gift... I'mma go downstairs and tell Michonne to get you a plate of food. I'mma head out also, _okay_."

"I'll come with!" He insisted.

"No, I'll be fine." Liv got up and opened the door.

"Wait, Liv!"

"What?" she asked looking back to Carl.

"If you happen to come across som-" Carl started but got interrupted by Liv.

"Fine. If I come across some comics I'll grab them for you." She assured as she walked out the door.

Getting down stairs, she went to Michonne who was now standing up and asked if she could get Carl some food. Michonne agreed and went to do so. Liv walked to Daryl who was still eating.

"I'mma head out. I'll be back though."

"Wait, I'll go with. Just let me finish up." He insisted.

"No, it's fine, stay here. I'll be back before you even finish." Before Daryl could start a debate, Rick weighed in.

"I'll come with then. I'm already ready." Rick stated nodding to Daryl who agreed with Rick going.

"If that's okay, Liv?" Daryl asked.

"I don't have time to argue." Liv said impatiently.

"We'll be back then." Rick said to the ones nearby as they nodded their heads. He walked to the car but Liv passed it. "Where you going?" He called out.

"I work better on foot!" she called back.

Rick jogged a little so that he could catch up with Liv. As the two started on their way, Rick never asked what they were doing until they came across a lake. They walked on to the bridge that stretched from one side of the lake to the other and stopped in the middle.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Rick questioned.

Liv, who was facing him, turned to look at the water down below. "It's time I let go of something that I've been holding on to." She answered as she took out a diamond ring form her right pocket. She held it up to look at it. While still looking at the ring, she spoke again. "I was on my way to do this a few days ago."

"What stopped you?" Rick asked as he looked at the ring as well.

"Mmm, just some kid stuck in a bear trap." Liv said putting down the ring and smiled to Rick who had caught on to her joke.

"Right, ha." Rick felt a little uncomfortable as he put his head down.

He looked back up and stared at Liv who looked at the ring for one last moment. Then, she threw it into the lake. They both followed the ring with their eyes as it disappeared into the water. They stood there for a moment as Liv looked away from Rick and the water. Rick leaned up against the wooden railing with his back to think. As he did so, the railing gave out. Pieces of wood began to fall and so did he. Liv, who was faced the other way, turned back immediately when she heard the cracking of wood. . . she leaped over and fell flat on the front side of her body and caught Rick by his right ankle.

Liv held on tightly and spoke to Rick. With her teeth clenched together, she said, "I need you to pull up your upper body!"

Rick didn't speak a word but grunted a few times as he pulled his upper body up with both hands reaching up to Liv. Still holding onto his ankle, she moved her other hand quickly to grab on to Rick's hand. With his other hand Rick grabbed Liv's forearm. Liv then released his ankle. Now, Rick was dangling by his feet and not by his head. This would be an easier position for Liv to pull him up. As she was holding on to both his hands, she began to pull. When he got pulled just a few inches, he was able to put his elbows on the floor of the bridge, helping pull himself up too. Just a few moments later, Rick was fully on the bridge with elbows resting on the floor of the bridge. He lied on his stomach trying to catch his breath. He looked over to Liv who had her hands rested on her thighs; she was on both her knees catching her breath as well. They both were there for a moment, then Liv stood up.

"I saved you, too; what's my prize now?" She said jokingly when Rick stood up. He walked to Liv cupped her face with his hand and kissed her on the lips. Liv stood completely caught off guard. "Wasn't expecting that..." she mumbled loud enough for Rick to hear, though she stood still and in shock as she breathed heavily a little.

"I think it's time for me to let go of something as well." He said, slipping off his ring from his left hand. He started second guessing himself, but less than a moment later he lightly underhandedly threw it. Again, they both stood there watching the ring as it disappeared into the water.

"... Well time to find some comics!" Liv said, heading off the bridge. Rick followed behind. She felt uncomfortable so she needed to get as far from that bridge as possible.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Rick apologized, making Liv stop and turned to face him.

"He didn't die, at least I'm pretty sure he didn't." She said as Rick gave her a confused face. "He was in a helicopter. It was him, my dad, and I when it crashed. I was knocked out and when I woke they were both gone. They probably thought I died on impact." She shrugged.

"Then why'd you throw your wedding ring?"

"I wasn't married to him, I was engaged and I didn't fully love him, my father did though. I was going to marry him so my father could be happy." Liv finished and notice she made Rick even more confused as well as herself. "It was kind of arranged between the two; I didn't want to be with him." she added making more sense.

"Mmm, why do you need comics?" Rick said changing the subject.

"It's for Carl." She explained.

"You don't-" Rick couldn't finish because Liv started to talk over him.

"Stop, I'm going to get them for him... don't worry I won't fall off a bridge." She sarcastically said with a slight smile.

Rick just went along. After all, she did just save him. They came up to a bookstore and went in. It was all clear from walkers so they grabbed some comics and left. On their way back, Rick began to speak.

"The kiss... It was out of appreciation." He tried to explain.

"Sure, but a kiss on the cheek would have been just fine... or even a thank you." Liv stated teasingly.

"What are you trying to get at?" Rick raise his eyebrow, but couldn't help to smile.

Rick stared at her when she simply smiled at him. "Hey, I get it. How can you resist this?" She played, as she nudged him.

"... Okay..." he played along with a slight nod.

"You can trust me, Rick. I care a lot about your kids and everyone at the prison…" She said getting serious.

"How can I not trust you after what you did for me?" He stated.

"And you don't owe me anything."

"Bu-" he tried in but was cut off again.

"No, no 'buts'." She took a second then added, "I'm just glad I can help, that's it."

"Okay... but what I do owe you is honesty." Rick said as he walked along side her. Liv turned her head and scrunched her eyebrows close together as he continued to talk. "I was the one who handcuffed your brother to a piece of metal on that roof."

"... mmmhh ... I know." she said as she took a deep breath.

"Daryl told you then?" he said a bit ashamed.

"No." She simply replied.

"Then how?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid Rick… And I'm not mad. My brother Merle could have been too much at times 'the drama queen' ... but seeing Daryl trying to cover up for you… If he could forgive you, then so can I... and I trust he handled it at the time?" Liv question.

"Damn near killed us all." Rick assured.

"Good." Liv said with a smile.

The two came up on the prison and was let in when Carl came running up to them.

"Your back!" He smiled at the two.

"Yeah, with these too!" Liv said as she took out the comics and waved them.

Glenn came over. "You guys didn't take a car… was there any problems?" He asked.

"Mmm, no; just Rick falling off a bridge but I caught him so..." Liv said flicking her hair back behind her shoulder as Carl's mouth dropped a little.

"You're kidding," Glenn said in disbelief.

"No, but I'm fine, thanks to her." Rick said looking to Liv.

"I could get you some water?" Carl insisted to his father.

"No, I'm really okay, but thank you anyway, Carl." He said as Carl nodded his head and left when he seen his friend, Patrick.

"Oh, hey you two are back? Was gettin' a bit worry for a moment." Hershel said was he walked over.

"We just got back." Liv assured.

"Well good. I could use a hand, Rick."

"What?! I asked if you needed anything a few minutes ago!" Glenn said in even more disbelief.

"Yeah, but Rick knows what he's doing." Hershel stated.

"Perhaps next time Glenn." Liv said as she patted Glenn on the back. Rick and Hershel walked away; with Rick taking glances back to smile at Glenn who stood like a sad puppy.

**-~Disappeared in the Water~-**

Within a month Liv grew closer with Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Michonne, Carol, Sasha, Tyreese, Beth, _Rick, _and even more with Daryl, Carl, and Judith who she was mostly around. She even got to know more about the adults and kids from Woodbury. Liv was mostly quiet with big group conversations and just went with the flow of things. She was one of them now.

All was well, until _one was found dead_.

* * *

_**hoped you liked it!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**Next chapter in a week. . .**_


	3. Dead, Down, Gone

_**This chapter starts off when they find Patrick dead in the bathroom (in season 4 of The Walking Dead.)**_

_**~In this chapter there is some scenes from the show but I changed them around a bit.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**[Rick Grimes &amp; OC]**_

_**&amp; very Little [Daryl and Carol]**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Dead, Down, Gone**

Patrick was dead. They had discovered there was no bites on him and two people who came from Woodbury had gotten sick.

"Rick!" Tyreese raised his voice, "we shouldn't just lock up the sick."

"And I understand that but-"

"Why are we even taking any orders from you?!" Sasha said speaking for her brother as she usually did.

"I think Rick is right. We'll just keep them in a different part." Carol stated, "We will keep an eye on them and anyone can go to see them at their own risk." She looked to the council members who included: Hershel, Sasha, Daryl, and Glenn.

"Fine." Sasha said when she turned to get Karen and David (the two that were sick).

"I'll go find Carl. He was close with Patrick." Rick said heading off.

Rick walked out the room to search for Carl. He knew he would find him with Liv. When he told Carl what happened, Carl felt like he could have done something to save his friend. At that moment Rick gave Carl his gun back. Rick held his gun for the first time in a month and felt that it was time that this group was going to need him again. Karen and David were getting more sick by the hour and after being thoroughly checked by Caleb who was a doctor that arrived with Woodbury, there seemed to be no bites on either.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

The next day, Tyreese was out with Lizzie and her sister Mika; they were looking at the flowers in the field just as Tyreese got an idea.

"Why don't we pick some for Karen? I know they would make her happy since she is sick." Tyreese said in a fatherly tone.

Both girls looked at each other and nodded as they ran to pick the prettiest flowers. Tyreese laughed watching the two girls when Michonne and Liv came walking up to him.

"We're gonna go out again, see if there's any medicine we can get for the two." Michonne stated. Tyreese nodded in agreement to both Michonne and Liv.

"We'll be back then." Liv said, waving to the girls who took noticed to them leaving. Liv did better with children and when she heard that Patrick had died, she couldn't be around anyone though she never cried or complained. Everything was fixable to her and even if it wasn't, she would find away for it to be.

When the girls were finished picking the flowers, they handed them to Tyreese. "Thanks girls. Karen will be so happy." He began to make his way to cell block A.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

Liv and Michonne made their way to find medicine. As always, Michonne held the map to see if there were any local clinics close by. After they seen one on the map, they began to head in that direction. The two had became very close; together they could make everyone at the prison crack up. Liv was a bit quiet on this run so Michonne started to talk.

"I know what Rick did. . ." Michonne said about to add more but was interrupted.

Liv widened her eyes and in a rush she blurted out, "He said it was out of appreciation, nothing more than that!" She testified before Michonne even could speak again.

"What?" Michonne asked confused as she squinted her eyes.

"...When Rick kissed me?" Liv questionably answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Rick kissed you!?" Michonne said in shock with a surprised smile.

"No! Wait, what are you talking about?" She leaned in.

"Hmm... I was going to tell you he gave Carl his gun back, but I'd rather hear about this kiss." She teased.

Liv rolled her eyes, and got on a serious note "Well, I think Carl has come far, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he really is a good kid." Michonne thought aloud.

"He makes me proud." Liv smiled to herself as the two continued to walk for a few moments. Michonne was thinking to herself about how Rick was always so jumpy lately and how he would run and get Liv whenever someone would ask.

"... I noticed Rick is acting a bit different." Michonne teases as she grew a smile.

"He is not." Liv assured, not trying to see the fact that Rick was acting a bit different but then again she wouldn't know how Rick really was, since she saved him one day after she met him.

"Mmkay..." Michonne put her hands in the air as if someone was pointing a gun to her.

"Michonne, it happened right after I 'saved his life'." she explained when she lifted her head and seen the local clinic and pointed to it "There! Lets go clear it!"

They ran towards the building as Michonne took out her Katana and killed one walker putting her Katana straight through it's skull. Another walker came up behind Michonne without her acknowledgment; Liv, who had been facing the other way, turned as the walker was about to swing it's arm to grab onto Michonne. Liv threw one of her machete overhand so forcefully it cut straight threw the walkers skull and embedded itself into a tree nearby.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

Tyreese hummed along until he got to Karen's cell. He looked in it and seen it was empty, yet there was blood, and tons of it. It took him a while for him to process everything. He widened his eyes and lifted his right eyebrow as a frown grew on his face. He turned his head to see a trail of blood and followed it. Once he walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door that lead to the roof of the first story he seen Karen and David. Burnt. He dropped the bouquet of flowers he was still holding on to and fell to his knees, sobbing as anger quickly took over him. Karen and David couldn't have just died like this, burnt? Someone had to have killed them and Tyreese was going to find out who.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

Liv and Michonne walked into the dark building. Michonne carried a flashlight shining it in all corners of the larger room they stood in. Michonne grabbed everything that was needed. During this time, Liv was on lookout and carried the flashlight. Not too much had happened. When Liv had heard something, she panned the light in the direction of the noise and as she did so, Michonne tripped over something, in the now dark area.

"Liv!" She shouted.

Liv panned back over quickly with her mouth hung open "Sorry!" She shouted back as Michonne got up shaking herself off.

"This never happened" Michonne sternly stated with what dignity she had left.

"Why, what happened?" Liv rhetorically asked giving Michonne a slick smile.

On their way back to the prison, Michonne shared stories about life with her family, before shit hit the fan.

"Every morning he'd run down stairs and yell... and this boy could yell and he'd say 'I'm going to make breakfast with mommy', then I'd pick him up an' squeeze him tight." Michonne said, sharing her favorite memory about her son, then the sight of the prison brought her back to reality.

"He sounds beautiful..." Liv stated looking to Michonne then to the prison.

The two walked up to the prison gate when Glenn ran up to the other side of the gate, pulling it open. Liv turned her head to see Tyreese digging a grave. She scrunched her eyebrows together and lifted her hand pointing to Tyreese as Michonne looked over as well.

"Yeah, umm… long story short, someone killed - well burned Karen and David - and now Tyreese is digging their graves." Glenn explained in a rush.

"My God." Michonne gasped.

"What's the long story?" Liv questioned taking her eyes off Tyreese and putting them on Glenn.

"Well... that actually is everything, it's just... Tyreese started to fight with Rick... and Daryl." He finished as Liv started off to go towards Tyreese.

"Liv… Liv, wait! Lets be rational about this!" Glenn felt like there was nothing else to do but watch as did Michonne. They both didn't know how Liv would act in a situation like this.

"Hey, Tyreese," Liv shouted a bit. She stood four feet above him because he stood in the grave, still digging away. "Look at me... Tyreese?" She added softly when she heard Tyreese start to sob.

Tyreese turned around to reveal his bruised and puffy face. Liv was shock and put her hand to her mouth as she jumped down into the grave and cupped his face with her hand.

"He had the right to do this." Tyreese said while still sobbing.

"Who?" Liv asked, shaking her head.

"Rick…"

"No. This isn't right, nun of it is..." she said letting go of his face and getting out the grave making her way to the prison cells.

"Daryl!" She yelled so he could hear her from inside.

Daryl, Carol, and Rick came out of the prison. Daryl had a small smile as he seen that Liv had returned.

"Listen, I know I don't get too involved but I just need to know you and the council are taking care of this situation with Tyreese?" Liv asked directing the question to Daryl.

"We are." Rick answered.

"When the hell did you become apart of this?" Liv demanded keeping it as cool and collected as she possibly could.

"I'm needed." He answered looking to the ground then back to her.

"Really, because I think we would do just fine and have less bruised faces in this group if we still had 'farmer Rick'." She said as Rick walked closer to her trying to be threatening, but Liv stood up straighter as Daryl pulled him back forcefully.

"Knock it off, Liv." Daryl said, still holding Rick's arm and pulled him in closer "Don't ever think about touching her." He sneered and let go of Rick's arm pushing him away.

"Everything will be taken care of." Carol assured.

"I see." Liv said as she walked into the cell blocks, keeping eye contact with Rick as she passed him.

Liv walked in the prison where Beth and Carl were struggling to stop Judith from crying.

"Oh, you're back!" Beth said trying to be louder than the crying baby.

"Yeah, hand her over!" Liv gestured as Carl handed her the baby adding, "Carl you go help Tyreese. . . I'll teach you, Beth, how to put a baby to sleep... even if they're not sleepy." Liv finished as they shared a smile.

"Mmm, Liv" Carl said as he turned back.

"What's up hon?"

"What if Tyreese doesn't need help?"

"Insist then, tell him I sent you. . . and that _you_ want to help." She emphasized the last part.

"Insist, you sent me, and I want to help, got it!" Carl said as he rushed out to Tyreese.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

Carol was in her cell, lying on her bed with her hands resting on her stomach. She thought about how to keep the group safe and knowing hard decisions had to be made, in order to make the people of their group feel safe. She knew she had put a lot on her plate but she liked it that way it kept her mind going; it would keep her sane. She would rather have someone depend on her then depend on someone. This is why she had loved being a mother even before the apocalypse. Carol's thoughts then got interrupted.

"Carol"

"Hhmm?" She lifted her head as Daryl walked in her cell.

"I need someone to talk to." he said as he stopped biting his finger nail.

"Oh, sure I love playing therapist." Carol re-positioned herself on the bed to sit up straight.

"Mm I jus' wanna know your thoughts on what's been happenin'?" He had put his leg on a chair while he sat on the desk that was in Carol's cell room.

"Oh, so you're my therapist?" she said, making him laugh a little as she went back to the lying down position she was in before he had walked in.

"...Thank you..." he said shaking his head side to side.

"For what?" She lifted her head a bit.

"For nothin', absolutely nothin'." He played along making her laugh a little too.

". . .I think we should focus on our people. Daryl, more are getting sick." She said, getting serious.

"Yeah." He said with a heavy sigh. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight." He said walking over to Carol and bent a little to kiss her on the cheek, catching her off guard as he started to walk out.

"Daryl," she said just as Daryl turned to face her. "I like it when you're in a good mood." She smiled, he gave her a shy smile back, feeling the back of his neck burn again.

"Stop." He laughed, the two stared awkwardly for a moment before he walked out.

The two were always so awkward... but in a cute, shy way.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

The next day, Carl and Liv were sitting outside in the early morning talking to each other as they usually did. Liv didn't want to worry Carl that she and his father weren't getting along at the moment until she seen Rick came out the prison and looked at them.

"You might wanna get away from me. I'm on your dad's shit list." Liv said as she put on some sunglasses she found.

Carl looked over at his dad who was talking towards them, then looked back at Liv. "Well then I have to be near you. He won't kill you if I'm here." he said as he scooted closer to Liv.

"Ha, okay." She said as she seen Rick approach them.

"Hey, Carl, you think you can let me have a word with Liv?" Rick asked his son.

"Good luck!" Carl yelled as he got up fast and went to assist Hershel up the stairs.

"Way to leave a fellow soldier!" Liv yelled in disbelief, throwing her hands in the air and dropped them on her lap.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rick assured.

"I know... " Liv said sitting back into her chair.

"But you need to stop leaving…" He said in a hushed voice.

"Excuse me?" She asked, standing up also in a hushed voice as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You know every time you walk out those gates, Carl gets worried sick for you?" Rick pointed to the gates as he spoke with his voice raising.

"... but he knows?"

"He knows what?" Rick ask tilting his head as he stared at Liv.

"That I'm going out there to keep this group alive; to keep him alive and that I will come back. Hell, I'm the most capable one out of all of us to go out there." She started getting a little frustrated.

"Really...?" Rick mumbled.

"... Ha, what you think you're more capable than me?" Liv said trying to prove herself. Though she didn't need to prove much, she was much more capable than Rick was at the moment.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't want to fight with you."

"Really, cause yesterday you did." She mumbled.

"I'm not sayin-" Rick got cut off by Carol.

"Let's go." Carol said walking past them.

"Wait you're leaving? You just gave me a shit load of... well... shit, and you're leaving?!" Liv said following behind him.

"Watch the kids." He said still walking to the car.

"'Watch the kids'? Is that all you're going to say?!"

Carol cut into their conversation "Liv, I'm not going to be here for story time; do you mind taking over?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered giving Carol a smile then looked back to Rick "Where are you going then?"

"Just getting some supplies. We'll be fine." He stopped when he reached the car.

"Well... bye, then." Liv said a bit confused and the fact that she didn't want to waste her energy on this.

"Bye." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Liv walked back to the prison and ran into Maggie who was stacking the canned foods the group would eat for dinner.

"Hey, Maggs." Liv said grabbing the last canned food out of the crate.

"Hey, thanks." She said smiled to Liv and grabbed the can that Liv was handing to her.

"I'm just going to throw this out there... I think Rick is bipolar." She said as she started to walk off to the library for story time. Maggie stood their for a moment then continued off with business.

Once Liv got to the library she took a seat in front of the kids and told them Carol wasn't here so she would be reading them the story. After taking a vote, Liv read the most voted book which was _Green Eggs_ _and Ham_ by Dr. Seuss. After Lizzie and Mika's dad left, Lizzie got up to grab a box. When she did that, all the kids gathered around it. At this point Liv stopped reading and took notice to what the kids were doing.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

"Hey, Maggie. Where's Liv?" Carl ask after he had been looking of her.

"Oh umm, Carol left and asked Liv if she could do story time today." She answer point to inside the prison.

"Liv's doing story time?!" Carl said as his eyes widened. From being in their once before, he knew Liv wouldn't agree with what story time really was.

"Is there something wrong?" Maggie asked walking closer.

"Mmm, no! Nothings wrong; it's just, uh, I can't believe they started without me!" Carl said as he began to run, hoping he would make it in time before they would would get the knives out.

On his way over there, thoughts flooded his mind.

_They wouldn't take out the knives. The kids should know better than that, but_ _maybe I'm too late... maybe Liv wouldn't be mad, maybe she would be already teaching them... maybe it was good so that I didn't have to keep this lie from her anymore._

The library was just down the hall. He started walking when he seen Lizzie and Mika's father and waved hi, but once he passed him, Carl flew down the hall again and he almost passed the door. He seen Liv with her eyes widened when she put the book down, knelt down to the box, picked up a hand knife and looked at it as though she had never seen one before. Carl stood there for a moment. Liv looked to him in shock.

"Guys, uh, story time demisted." Carl said looking down at the kids.

"But we didn't get our knife lesson!" Lizzie said disappointingly.

"Um, no, Carl is right, I think. Its time to wash up and get ready for dinner, okay my loves?!" Liv said. The kids put the knives they held back and covered it with the lid. With that, they left the room leaving Liv and Carl alone. Liv picked up the box and hid it away. She then turned to Carl. "I can't believe this! Kids shouldn't have to worry about this type of stuff!"

"I did at that age."

"It's wrong and Judith will not be learning about this until she's . . . Fifty!" Liv stated as she shouted the last word.

"Fifty, really? I think it is important to learn about this especially in the world we live in today."

"You think it's good idea?" Liv questioned.

"I do." He sharply replied.

"Okay, but this stays between us and Carol." she nodded her head for him to understand.

"... And my dad." Carl said looking nervously up to see Liv's face.

"Rick knows too? Great, just fantabulous!" Liv said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but that is it!"

"Okay, then this stays between all that know."

"Okay."

"Okay, but I'm serious about Judith!"

"I'm with you on that one. I'll protect her for the rest of my life." He said as he began smiling by just thinking of his precious baby sister.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

Later Rick came back... he was alone when he pulled up. Maggie asked where Carol was and Rick told her the truth. The truth was that Carol had killed Karen and David. He asked Maggie if she would do the same with what he chose to do; she replied with a 'yes' and was just relieved that Carol wasn't dead. But they had a more serious problem; more people were getting sick.

Liv helped get the sick people in a different cell block and the kids in the other. She gave Judith to Beth and told her to go keep the baby safe as well as herself. Liv was good in emergency situations unlike others they would act on instinct but Liv took her time to notice things; like if she ran into a stranger, she could tell if they are a threat by their body language and the way they spoke.

Rick was walking down the hall after talking to Daryl and telling him what happened. Daryl was worried and this made him think about how much Carol meant to him but Rick just ripped her away from him, though he knew he was needed at the prison. When Rick turned the corner, he bumped into Liv who was turning the the same corner.

"Oh sorr-" She looked up to see Rick. "Hey, you're back." She said grabbing Rick's upper arm.

"Yeah." Liv could see that he was nervous.

"Okay then," she pause for a moment. "Where's Carol, I need her."

"Liv… Carol isn't here." He said rubbing his face.

"She's dead...?" Liv asked unsure, "or what?" she added slowly.

"She confessed to killing Karen and David. I told her she couldn't come back here. I gave her supplies and a car with gas."

"No. No. Rick." Liv gasped.

"I did it for the group." He raised his voice.

"She could have done it for the group as well. Do you know that not to be true?"

"I was protecting my kids from her." Rick shouted as he clenched his jaw tight.

"And she was protecting all kids from _them_… you know what, I'm going to look for her." She said softly and walked in the different direction Rick stood, but he followed behind.

"Stop, she has supplies... you don't!" He yelled provokingly.

"Rick, we need her. . . The kids need her; Lizzie and Mika's father just died! Plus I was going to head out anyways." She turned around to Rick with a confident face.

"What are you going to do when you find her?"

"I'll bring her back… my brother isn't here, Caleb gave him a list of things to get that will help cure everybody. Glenn, and, uh, Sasha... their sick as well and a few others… I need to pick up a personal item as well." Liv looked to the ground trying to find the right words. "Rick, I might not be back for a while, even if I find Carol, I'll drop her off here. There is just something I need, but focus on the sick people."

"Wait, you can't just leave!" He shouted.

"Stop!" She yelled back angrily. This shocked Rick who had widened his eyes. He never had seen Liv that angry or frustrated.

"Please." He pleaded as Liv got in a 2014 dark blue ford explorer. "What do I tell Daryl?!"

Liv stopped for a moment. She had no idea what to say. "Tell him I needed to go… and that I… Rick, _I will_ be back."

"... I trust that you will be. Besides, you're the most capable out of all of us." He said with a saddened smile. From the corner of his eye he seen Carl walking over. Liv too, noticed Carl who was getting closer by the moment. "Leave, I'll tell him… See you then?"

"Right. Back here in a few days." She said as she took off driving slowly to the gate.

Glenn as always opened it. She stopped when reached him. "I need to go…" She said bluntly.

"Just like Carol needed to go...?" He said as if he was a little child.

Liv laughed with a saddened smile. "No, Glenn, but I'll be back." She said as she gave him a smile and a fist bump.

Liv was driving down the road when she looked in the rear view mirror and seen Carl standing by Rick and Glenn. All of Liv's life, people would come and go causing her a great deal of pain but it made her stronger; in this case, she didn't think Carl would care since he was like an adult even though he was fourteen, but she loved that boy more than she could have ever imagined. She would be back.

**-~Dead, Down, Gone~-**

A few days had past Liv hadn't found Carol though she wasn't really looking for Carol. She was looking for something different, but she knew there wasn't anything or one that she could even come close to caring about more than the people back at the prison and they weren't just people, they were family.

Liv drove back to the prison and on her way there she seen the most walker she had ever seen in a field heading to the direction of the prison."_What in the holy hell?"_ she asked herself causing her to drive faster. When her eyes came upon the prison. . . Well what was left of it, she was in denial. She put both hands to her head when she seen walkers upon walkers… upon walkers. She got out the car as walkers turned their attention to her, she took out her machete's and bashed some walkers heads in spraying blood in all directions. After she began to run closer to the prison, she noticed Hershel head on the ground, it was body less. Liv dropped to her knees and held Hershel's head and cried. She had let everything that she held for the last fifteen years out, causing more walkers her way but she didn't care. She yell at the top of her lungs "How?" sobbing even harder. She gently put Hershel's head down and took out her knifes once again and began to kill more walkers.

Hershel was _Dead. _The watchtower was _Down. _And everyone . . . was _Gone._

* * *

_**So hope you liked it!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_***Last nights episode of The Walking Dead was crazy! Trying not to spoil the episode, but the person who died will not die in this story.**_


	4. Lied Underneath

_**This Chapter is what Liv is now going through after seeing the prison.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**[Rick Grimes &amp; OC]**_

_**&amp; very Little [Daryl and Carol]**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:** **Lied Underneath**

_They must be dead.. it's all my fault. I could have helped save them, but that doesn't matter now. I need to bury Hershel. He was a decent man… one of the 'good ones' and now that he is gone. I don't even know if this world has any left. My friends, family, my chil- … Carl and Judith… gone. All I have is a duffle bag with Hershel's head and body in it, and the Bible that was in his back pocket._

Liv drove a few miles out till she seen a graveyard and went in it. She drove to the highest hill and got a shovel from the back of the car that she drove and had began to dig. When she was finished digging, she threw the shovel out of the grave then crawled up and out. She made her way back to the nearby car and pulled out the duffle bag. She already had a bed sheet so she carefully placed Hershel lifeless, headless body in the center, and put his head were it would go as if it wasn't cut off. Liv then wrapped the sheet a few times around him tightly. Now standing in the grave she reached up to Hershel who was beside the grave she dug, and pulled him in placing him into the grave making sure he was handled gently. Liv had no idea what or why she was doing this, but she did it with no expression on her face. After she placed the dirt over him she carved a gravestone out of the biggest rock she could find, though she never thought she would roll a rock _up_ a hill. The rest of the day she sat next to his grave reading the bible out loud to him as if he was really there. She stayed there a few days and in the afternoons she would read the bible. After a few days she finished the Bible, and decided it was time to leave.

"Hershel. . . Imma head out, but, uh, I'll be back once I find your girls. I don't even know if they know that . . . you're gone, but I'm sure Beth would want to see where you're buried. . . this bible, I'll give it to Beth as well. I seen her reading it to Judith a few times, ha. . . Thank you, for everything." Liv stopped as she started to cry a bit while resting on her knees in front of Hershel's headstone. "I'll be back." kissing her right hand, and putting on the rock before placing some flowers in front of it.

**-~Lied Underneath~-**

Liv left and drove a few miles farther till she stopped in the middle of the road. She took her belongings and with her twin machete knives on each side of her upper back she began to walk. Again she walked alongside the road. Once and a while she would look up and imagine a car coming around the corner that was hidden by all the trees, but she saw nothing.

Liv could swear she was going crazy when she thought she heard the sound of a car, but when she shot her head up straight she seen nothing but an empty long road. Though she kept hearing it, louder and louder as if it were getting closer. She finally spun around when she heard a honk from a distance.

"Rick?" She whispered under her breath.

A 2014 black hummer stopped about twenty feet away from Liv as the driver stepped out the car. "Well shit, if it ain't the devil's child." A tall man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes came out wearing a nice long black over coat with dark jeans on.

"I thought you were dead." Liv said with her mouth hanging open.

"I thought you were dead, ha!" The man said walking closer, giving Liv an inviting hug.

"Aren't you overly dress?" Liv asking looking at his nice clothing.

"Over dressed for what?" He questioned.

"Um, for the damn apocalypse maybe?" Liv lifted both her hands gesturing to the deserted road around them.

"Aren't you under dressed." He joked raising an eyebrow and giving a small smile. "Come on. I told 'em I'd be back in less than an hour!" He added running back to the black hummer and getting in the driver seat.

"Jack... Jack who's them?!" Liv followed behind getting in the passenger seat.

Jack was the man in the helicopter with her and her father. The one she was "betrothed' to... well she liked to think of their engagement that way.

A few minutes had passed in the car and Liv had never felt so disrespected, "Jack, you have been driving for ten minutes and have not answered any of my questions."

"You've been talking?" He played as he glanced over to a pissed Liv and immediately stopped smiling.

"Yeah, who the hell is _'them'?_" She spoke up.

"_Them_, has a name." He pouted like a baby.

"Okay. What's their name?" Liv irate, and a little frustrated at the man's childish games, asked.

"The U.S army, Liv, I have an idea!" Jack announced getting excited.

"Wait, what? What do you mean the army?!" Liv demanded trying to slow him down.

"We're going to rebuild and we need soldiers." He stated glancing at Liv though she was still confused.

"Yes, I understand you have soldiers but where did you find these 'soldiers'?" She requested trying to get a grip on all of this.

"Men and women who were in the military before all of this, people like us, Liv. We find them and take them in, help them, give 'em shelter, and they train just like it was before in the military." He explained.

"I see." She thought to herself for a long moment before adding, "But what about others, like non-military people?"

"We take everybody in; men, women, children, babies - everyone, because its going to take everyone... now, of course we have are soldiers go out on the runs to get the supplies we need for the group and if someone who's not a soldier wants to help, they can come with if they'd like. We do train the ones that want to be trained as well." He pulled up to a metal two door gate as both doors began to open the car pulled in.

Liv looked at the people as they carried on with their business, work, and what not. "They all have a role, don't they."

"Yeah; they all want to help." Jack pressed on the breaks softly and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Well, you helped them... they might as well sell their souls to you." Liv said, just as she widened her eyes from remembering when Carl made that joke to her.

Jack turned to Liv in shock, "What have you been up to?"

"What do you mean?" Liv asked taking offence.

"I have never heard you make a weird joke like that in my life. It's like you've got intact with your inner child." He took a second then stated, "I like it!" before getting out the car.

Liv rolled her eyes as she began to exit the car as well. A few men with large guns wearing soldier uniforms ran up to them.

"Hey, we're ready to move the walls." One said.

"We'll just push the north side about twenty feet."The shortest of the four men explained.

"Push the gates? What does that mean?" Liv spoke, thinking out loud, as the men who didn't acknowledge her presents in the first place turned to look at her.

"Men, this is my fiance." Jack said putting his arm around Liv then added, "She's been apart of the U.S army most of her life. Anything she says goes-" before he could finish, Liv interrupted.

Though Jack was speaking highly of her, she felt uncomfortable especially since he had his arm around her. "Jack, let me settled in before you make me ruler." She enlightened, quietly, but the men could still hear as they smirked.

"Yeah, where shall we put you." An African American soldier man asked when he turned to look towards some women washing clothes.

Liv raised an eyebrow. "Mm, I don't wash... or clean." She bluntly stated.

"Oh, is that so?" An older white man stepped in. He kind of reminded Liv of her oldest brother, Merle.

Jack spoke up. "Hey, she'll be sleeping in my room. We'll discuss what her part is later. I just got to see her for the first time in a while and I like some time with her to catch up." He explained.

The soldier men walked away. "Where's my father?" Liv asked expecting him to be there.

"I don't know. He was out of the helicopter when I woke." He looked down to Liv, who was a bit shorter than him. Jack held her cheek with his left hand as he said, "We're together now, that's all that matters."

Jack began to lean in for a kiss. "There is something you need to know." Liv turned away.

"What? You can tell me anything. I just want you to know that I love you, Liv." He walked closer to her.

"You won't... not after what I tell you." Liv didn't feel right with him. They didn't even have a relationship before he proposed; one day he walked up to her almost as a complete stranger, got down on one knee and proposed right in front of her father and from there they called it a 'relationship'. Nothing about that was romantic and even though Liv didn't look like the romantic type, she wanted her proposal to be special and she wanted the person that would be proposing to be special to her, just like every girl dreamed of.

"What is it?" He asked panicked.

Liv stood there completely still. She knew if she said something like 'I don't love you', he would say something along the lines of, 'Well I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you love me'. So Liv blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"I have a daughter." She slightly raised an eyebrow in hopes that he would believe her.

"You have a daughter?" He took two steps back and thought to himself as Liv continued to speak. They had been way from each other long enough for Liv to have gotten pregnant... but her body didn't look as though she had carried, but he wouldn't really know.

"Her names Judith and, uh, she's with my brother... I hope."

Jack had cut in disregarding what she had previously said, "You found your brothers?"

"Daryl. Merle's gone… but the thing is, I lost Daryl which means I lost my daughter... which means I lost everyone that was with them and I need to find them!" Liv clarified looking to the gate then back to Jack.

"Who's the baby's father?" Jack questioned resting his hands on his hips.

"Does that matter?" Liv questioned.

"Who's the baby's father?!" He shouted, as bystanders turned and looked their way.

"You don't know him." Liv muttered partly embarrassed.

"Do you love him?" He softly spoke making Liv feel completely uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't have had a child with him if I didn't..." At this point Liv jokingly hoped to herself that she would never find Rick. Jack started off the other way yet turned around with a forgiving face when Liv teased "I guess this means we're not sharing a room ha… ha no okay..." She bit her lip with a light smile.

**-~Lied Underneath~-**

A few months had passed and some things had changed in the camp and so did Liv.

She was one of the three main leaders of the group. She gave speeches and helped with the medical center they were building, and every few weeks they would push their walls twenty feet out. The reason they did this was so the could take back their land from the dead. They had a lot of space there, such as the 'living courtier', where everyone would sleep in a big building that had a lot of rooms, much like a hotel. Then they had the 'food court' where everyone would eat; there were tables outside of a little cabin were they stored and made food. The 'Training center' was where the soldier men trained and helped train the non-military members of the group. Then the 'conference room', a big empty room that was by the entrance of the whole place, was where they had meetings with soldiers about runs they needed to make, and where they would bring people when they found them and gave them the run down of what this place was. In the center of everything was a meadow like field and in the middle was a white medium sized shed where they kept extra weapons and ammo. Only Jack had the key to this shed.

"This is going to be the last run of the month, Sergeant Snow." A soldier man confirmed to Liv.

"Mm... yes, Leo, because there is only one day left in this month." She mentioned to him as he shot his head back down to the clipboard that he held.

"Oh, yeah…" He muttered.

Liv continued to walk down to her car as she loaded her gun and slid it into the pouch on the right side of her hip. She took out her twin machetes that rested on both sides of her upper back to check if they were as sharp as she wanted, then put them back. She wore black leggings with tan combat boots and a white v. neck short sleeved shirt.

"You ready?" Jack came up behind Liv and padded her back, passing in front of her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

Liv left with three of the soldier men; including Jack, the main leader Marco, and a soldier man, Brian. They drove a few miles out till they reached the city. Once they got there, they drove to a store so they could get some clothes since a woman in the group gave birth to a baby girl recently, in which Liv helped deliver.

"Jack, the streets. They're getting worse." Liv stated, observing the amount of walkers outside.

Just with their luck, the store that they wanted to get in was filled with walkers.

"What's the plan?" Marco, who was driving, turned his head a bit to face Liv sitting in the back seat.

"We clear all of it from the front instead of killing them as we go 'cause that can be too risky. Then we get what we need and go." She reasoned.

"Lets move!" Jack ordered as he jumped out the car and stabbed the closest walker in the forehead and moving onto the next walker to kill as the others followed behind.

Liv grabbed her left machete with her right hand and adhered the knife in a female walker's head, with her foot she pushed the walker away releasing the knife. Brian carried a handgun with a silencer on it, he took a few head shots at some walker as the dropped to the ground. Jack opened the front door to the shop and took a step inside as Liv went up behind him, covering his back. They soon all walked cautiously around the store.

"Look," Liv directed the men to the baby section of the store just as she quickly jogged over stuffing as much as items as she could fit in the bag she carried. Liv was finish with getting the supplies they needed, so the four of them headed for the front doors. Liv lead the way with Jack a few inches behind her and the other two men were ten or-so feet behind making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Brian stopped when he seen a walker come up behind Jack. Marco, who was standing behind Brian, was looking through some shelves so he wasn't aware of the walker. Reacting quickly, Brian pulled out his handgun and went for the head shot. As the bullet left the gun it shot clean through the walkers skull and into the man in front of the now dead walker. . . Jack was hit as his lifeless body began to fall. Liv spun quickly around when she felt some weight on her. Jack fell onto Liv's body as she tried putting the upper part of his head together; the bullet caused it to burst. Liv was now trapped under the dead weight of the walker and Jack. She lied underneath them, looking up at the ceiling in complete shock as Jack's head continued to bleed out on her.

"JACK!" Brian yelled as he and Marco, began to run towards Liv.

Once the men got the walker and Jack off Liv, she got up slowly and a bit shaky "Wha-wha-wha." She tried to speak but nothing truly came out.

"Sergeant Liv… I didn't know I jus-jus-" Brian couldn't finish talking as he started to cry uncontrollably.

"Guys, guys we need to go!" Marco explained. Marco had a strong upper body so he picked up Jack 'bridal style', being gentle with Jack's head and started for the door. Liv slowly followed behind in the utmost shock. She didn't feel any anger towards Brian as Brian continued to cry all the way to the car. Marco sat in the drivers seat and drove; Liv sat in the passenger seat with her hands clenching onto her thighs as she blankly stared at the road they passed. Jack was dead. A man you'd think would die from an explosion because he was saving people, but, no, Jack died from being in the way of someone trying to save him.

Once they pulled up to the gates of the base camp, a few tears escaped from Liv's eyes. She didn't trust the others as much as she trusted Jack but that is because she had known Jack before the apocalypse.

"Sergeant Liv, a new group of people are here. We need you to give them 'the talk'." A soldier man said as he walked closer to the car then turn his head to the left when Marco grabbed Jack's body from the back of the car. "Liv..." He start as his face fell. "I can talk to the new comers… you should get cleaned up-"

"No.. I'll do it ... Jack would want me to... as a leader." She said blankly. Slowly she felt herself slipping, but she ignored it.

The soldier nodded his head, understanding the need she must have to keep herself going. "They're in the conference room. Some soldiers are keeping watch on them. Whenever you're ready." He patted her shoulder as she nodded.

Whenever new people stumble on this community, the soldiers who found them would take them to the large empty room to deliver a speech of what this group is; what they have to provide for them; and what they expect. Jack and Liv would usually give the speech together but now it was just Liv, though standing behind her would be about fifteen soldier men in uniform with large guns, like an AK-47 or sniper rifles just to show they meant business.

Liv made her way to the conference room. There was one opening to the room which was on the right hand side. She walked in the room and kept her head down. From the corner of her eye, she seen a group of people to the left hand side. They were staring profusely at her and to the right was her men standing in a nice orderly fashion holding their large guns in front of there body. Liv was still soaked in blood, having all the men's expression change to confusion when they seen her like that. Liv turned to face the new group as she still had her head down. She could hear a baby gurgle. She slightly smiled to herself, as she lifted her head slowly. When she lifted her eyes from the ground, she saw all familiar faces. In complete shock, she stared at them blankly not knowing how to react. She found herself searching through the mass of people and landed on a man she so desperately needed... Daryl.

She stared at them for what seemed like forever until Daryl looked around the group then to Liv.

"Hey..." He said as Liv looked closer at him.

"Hi." She awkwardly replied, taking a second to look at her bloody white shirt, then back to him with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_***Guys The walking Dead episode was so good last night. What do you think about the guy at the end? Good or bad? Let me know... I'm not so sure yet.**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

**-~Until Next Time~-**


	5. Finally Went

_**This chapter starts off were the group is back together, as Liv explains the community rules.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**[Rick Grimes &amp; O.C]**_

_**&amp; very Little [Daryl and Carol]**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Finally Went**

It was bittersweet seeing her friends alive, but witnessing the death of one as well on the same day. She stood there as she remembered everything that had happened the past three months and even though the last three months was hard, Liv would not change a thing about it... because right now, in this moment, she was standing with survivors. The familiar faces that looked like they have been to hell and back. As one soldier behind her cleared his throat, she was reminded of their presence.

"Ah, yes. Welcome and excuse me for my appearance. I know this may come off a bit strange…" She began to speak noticing everyone's face turned to confusion. "Unfortunately, we lost a good man today due to an accident but if you decide to stay with us you will find out the full story later on today along with the rest of this community. I'm just gonna cut right to the chase, yes. you can have your own weapons. But, any involuntary actions with your weapons and you, will cause an immediate consequence in other words... we _will_ be forced to kill you…" She spoke with a stern tone. "There are three things that this community will do for you and one thing you can do for this community. We will provide food for you; give you shelter and protect you... and your little ones." Liv said looking over to Rick who has holding baby Judith then continued to speak. "But the one thing we ask of you is to be _honest_ with us and we will be honest with you. Again if you decide to stay, I personally will take all of you on a tour of the place." Liv paused for a moment as she looked at them, they seemed confused as to why she was acting as though she didn't know them. She began to speak with a stern voice again, "If you do not wish to stay the door is to your right." She stood there nervously thinking they would all walk out, but after a few moments everyone stood where they were. "Well then. Welcome aboard… I'm one of the thre- two leaders of this community. My title is Sergeant L. Snow... but you can call me Liv. Marco will introduce himself to you later… till then." Liv slightly turned to the men behind her. "You men are dismissed."

"Are you done, Sergeant Snow?" A soldier man asked.

"No, but I'll finish up here myself. You men are dismissed." She firmly stated once again, as the men walked out in orderly fashion.

Once the door was closed she turned around. With her back now facing the group as she walked over to opened a cabinet in the back of the room, no one spoke as she took out a black long sleeved shirt. She put her weapons that she carried into the cabinet and with one hand she pulled her bloody shirt up and off, revealing her black sports bra, then put on the black sleeved shirt quickly and turned to face the group again.

"Guys, I went back to the prison like three days later; what the hell happened?" She questioned walking closer to the group, as Daryl immediately came up to Liv and hugged her tightly.

"Governor." Rick quickly replied bitterly.

"Ridiculous." Liv huffed. She knew something like that would happen.

"You were right. We should have listened to you... but I guess now we will be more often now, Sergeant Snow." Rick said giving a slight smile.

"Guys," Liv said looking to all of them, while standing next to Daryl. "We have all lost a lot… when I went back to the prison... I seen Hershel." She began to speak as she heard Maggie sigh. "So I took him... _all_ of him and I gave him the proper burial. I can take Maggie and Beth to see him if you'd guys like that." Liv said looking to Maggie, then tried to find Beth in the group. Liv turned to Daryl when Maggie started to cry as Glenn held onto her. He shook his head in disappointment and Liv knew.

"Thank you." Maggie said softly and walked to Liv who held her tightly for a few moments.

Michonne let out the biggest sigh as everyone turned to her. "We're good though... we're good." She assured, as she smiled for what seemed like the first time in a while.

Maggie had let go of Liv and shared a laugh with the group "Yeah, we are." Liv assured, she began walking to the door as everyone followed.

They were together; Liv wanted to have full on conversations with everyone later. Once again, Liv acted as though she didn't know them while she gave them the tour of the grounds. Their last stop was at the 'Living Courtier' where a soldier man assigned them each a room. Liv left them to get settled in. She felt at peace with them there, but she had to go find out more about the situation with Jack.

**-~Finally Went~-**

"Hey, Rick!" Tyreese yelled down the hall after stepping out his room.

Rick turned to see Tyreese. "Hey, you settled?" He asked as Carl came out of the room he, his sister, and father shared.

"Yeah... This could be it for us." Tyreese said relieved.

"Yeah, it could be." Rick agreed taking it in.

"Hey, what are you guys doin'?" Daryl asked coming out of one of the middle rooms in the hallway.

"Just talking about the place." Carl clarified, while standing in the doorway of the room holding baby Judith.

"Mm." Daryl sighed as he leaned up against the wall.

"You do like it here, right?" Tyreese questioned.

"Yeah… Yeah." Daryl assured, as they made their way down stairs to go eat with the rest of them who already was at the eating tables.

"Yeah, plus we know the leader this time." Tyreese joked making sure he closed his door.

Once at the eating tables they took a seat with the rest of _their_ group. They had a peaceful lunch for once. No more running around and not knowing what or when they were going to eat next. They were going to do everything in their power to keep this place running, to keep it safe.

Liv came out and took a seat next to Carl. "Hey," Liv said hesitant and unsure of how he would act towards her.

"Hey." He said back, shifting over to gave Liv a long meaningful hug.

Liv, who was taller than him sitting down, gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "I missed you." She whispered.

Carl smiled. "I missed you too."

"Hey, you sure you can be doing that in front of the other people?" Glenn half joked for the first time in months.

"What do you mean?" Liv asked as she and Carl broke apart.

"Well, the way you were talking to us in front of those men… and while you were giving us the tour, you acted like you didn't know us again." He clarified in a serious tone, as everyone at the table took notice.

"I did... huh, I guess I just take my role seriously. Sorry guys." Liv apologized, not knowing she had done that.

"It's cool." Carl stated and others nodded.

"Lets eat!" Abraham said as plates were brought out to their table.

"Agreed..." Liv said as she took a second look at Abraham and the army dog tags that was around his neck. "... soldier." she added with a slight smile, acknowledging his time in the service as he looked to her with a smile back.

**-~Finally Went~-**

The next morning Michonne, Rick, Carl, Maggie, and Glenn were talking outside the Living Courtier as Liv walked by.

"You should know Glenn." Michonne joked, as Liv overheard.

"That's what my dream was about!" She blurted out.

"Glenn?" Michonne questioned making Liv turn around to see Rick, Glenn, Carl, and Maggie with a confused look.

"No... well, yes but not really. Anyways, it was the weirdest dream." Liv said as she held her hand to her forehead and took a seat at a round small table outside.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Rick asked, taking a seat next to Liv as the rest gathered around to hear her dream.

"We all were on the border between South Korea and North Korea and tons of walkers were coming at us. We were going to die... but someone was lost and you, Rick, said that you had to take care of it, whatever 'it' was. Then you said you were leaving the decision to me, if we should we should go into the North or South." She explained.

"Well, what did you pick?" Carl asked.

"What do you mean what did I pick? I turned to Glenn and asked him to give me a history lesson on both sides." Liv innocently stated.

"Why?" Maggie questioned with a puzzled look.

"Isn't he Korean or something?" Liv turned to Glenn who raised an eyebrow and folded his arms together. "Listen, we all have weird dreams okay… ya'll lookin' at me like I'm the crazy one!" She said getting up and heading in the direction she was headed in before.

Liv turned the corner as she heard someone whisper her name.

"Hey, Liv!" Rick softly called out.

"Rick?" Liv asked turning around, speaking in a regular tone.

"Just wanted to know if you needed anything, that's all." He began to talk in regular tone as well.

"No, I'm fine but thanks…" She said turning the other way.

"Why can't you take a hint?" Rick said a bit frustrated.

Liv turned to face Rick again. "What hint?" She raised a brow.

"I want to... to spend time with you." He said in a sweet talking tone Liv had never heard before. "We've all miss you. I just feel like your so busy now. I have really missed you."

"Oh..." Before she could say anything else, Rick walked closer and tried to kiss Liv but she backed away. "Okay, Santa Claus... but before you come any closer, Imma have to shave that beard of yours."

Rick stood there in some shock, though couldn't help but smile at Liv's comment. Liv took Rick to one of the bathrooms and shaved his beard for him. They had a talk about the kids and he told her that he always thought about her. She smiled at that, and told him that she had always thought about him too. After she was done he helped her clean up, then headed back out.

"Thank you." Rick said walking outside with Liv as the two stopped in front of a surprised Daryl.

"Don't worry. It will grow back by the time December rolls around." Liv said as she padded Daryl's chest.

"I hope." He jokingly muttered under his breath, before taking off to go talk to Carol who was washing some clothes by the little pond.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Rick asked.

"No. He keeps running off to his girlfriend." Liv pouted.

Rick looked to the field and seen everyone there with new people all hanging out together. Smiles all on their faces as the kids ran around. To see his son throwing a football with another boy his age gave Rick the most clarity. Things were changing, and it was definetly for the better, and like always it was thanks to Liv. She was the one who seems to be rescuing him a lot, ever since he had met her.

"Rick, these people here… they're really nice and so are our men and women in uniform." She started.

Rick turned to her and slide his hand gently down her arm then wiggled his fingers in between hers. "I know, and I know because you know. Like I told you once before, _I trust you_."

"That means a lot." Liv noted. "I trust you too. I'm glad you are here." She smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

Liv and Rick stood there silently watching over everyone. Liv was happy to see Daryl finally got Carol to join everyone else. She had realized she was still holding hands with Rick until she felt tugging.

Willingly, she followed Rick as he lead her in the building and to his room. Liv hadn't thought much of anything until he closed the door behind him and locked it. Her eyes went wide as he turned and slowly made his way to her. Was this what she wanted? Did she want to give herself to Rick? She had to make that decision quick, because whatever was going to happen, was going to happen right then and there. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she took a step back. His blue eyes were locked on her and she felt weak. The way he looked at her was like no way a man had ever looked at her. She knew what kind of a man he was, no he wasn't perfect but neither was she.

She wanted this.

Liv bit her lip. "Rick." She gasped. "I-I" She tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out when she felt his hands run softly up her back.

"It's okay." He assured, then leaned in kissing her neck softly as each kiss lead closer to her lips.

Soon enough his lips pressed against hers. This time it meant something, and they both could feel it. When he pulled away they stared at one another for half a second, it felt so right to be with her in that moment. He picked her up and laid her down on the nicely made double bed. Slowly, he lifted her white shirt as he rested his hand under the shirt on one of her breasts while still kissing her. She pulled his shirt off of him just as he did the same to her. They stared into each others eyes for another moment before he helped her unzip her pants and slide them off. Kissing intensely, Liv took off Ricks pants, as she shifted him to where his back was now on the bed and she was on top of him. She reached behind her back, unhooked the back of her bra, and slowly slipped it off revealing her bare chest.

**-~Finally Went~-**

LATER IN THE DAY.

It was a nice day out, being with knew people, knowing that the next day was going it was going to be okay, just knowing they were going to have a 'next day' was good enough for them.

Carol finally was where she needed to be, with her family, though she felt that this place wouldn't last and she felt sad that she felt that way. It would be like the prison and the farm. Horrible things go wrong in good places. '_Maybe this one could be different'_, she kept thinking to herself. She would never put her guard down, though she did see this place as more welcoming, seeing that Liv was one of the two leaders. Abraham finally was being the soldier he always portrayed. Michonne finally had the hope she always had deep inside her.

Maggie finally got the peace of mind, knowing her father wouldn't just be rotting back at the prison and now she had something of him, _The_ _Bible_. Glenn finally felt happiness, something he forgot about over the past few months. He was different now but not completely. Rosita finally was in a permanent spot and not running around place to place trying to get to Washington. Eugene finally got the protection he so badly wanted.

Daryl finally had his family back, which was Liv, but he was fine with just that. Sasha finally had time to cope with the loss of Bob by herself and rest when she needed to. Tyreese finally had his sister safe, and himself, along with the others, and that was all he cared about. Tara finally had people who looked out for her best interest. Noah finally was not surrounded by crazy nurses and officers. Father Gabriel finally could have mass on Sundays. Carl finally had a bed he could sleep comfortably on. Rick finally knew his kids and him would be just fine for the next day. Judith finally… well she probably wasn't affected by anything, but she did have a whole bunch of people who knew she would be safe now.

"Hey! Where ya been?" Daryl asked, slapping his plate of food down on the table.

Rick didn't know what to say, so he lied. "Just thought I'd get some rest." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good, you needed it." Daryl responded, before he began to dig into his plate of food.

Liv had went to a meeting. It was hard to concentrate since all she had on her mind was Rick. This was going to change their relationship, but she didn't know if it was going to change for the good or bad. She now had the strongest feelings for him, but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. This could have been a one time thing. She was very confused, worried, and felt anxious but she had Daryl back and she wasn't going to leave him ever again. She also wasn't going to leave Carl again.

"Sergeant Snow, how nice of you to join us." A soldier woman stood up from the seat she sat in, welcoming Liv.

Liv just gave her a slight smile and a nod.

"So we were just discussing the new group that had arrived yesterday." The soldier woman explained as she sat back down at the long oval shaped table where other soldiers sat around, Liv and Marco stood in the back listening over.

"Yeah, so I'm not still not sure of them, they seem a bit shady… I don't think we should fully trust them." A soldier sitting at the table spoke.

"Agreed." A different soldier voiced.

"No, we trust everyone under no circumstance do we go back on our word." Liv spoke up. "You can't go back on this rule. They are people trying to survive. They have kids. They have women. And they have men that can help us... I knew them before I came here. They are people I never thought i'd see again, and you'd be damned if you think I'm not going to trust them." Liv explained. "They were attacked by a different group, and god knows what else they have been put through. They're good people; the know what is out there. They have seen it first hand." She never really had told them much about her past but know she was fighting for them to understand it.

"Yes, Sergeant Snow." The soldier woman nodded in agreement. "We, as past soldiers should keep our word, that's what we were trained to do."

With that, Liv decided to leave but before walking out the door she quickly made a decision and she was really hoping that it was the right one, "The redhead, Abraham, he'll take Jack's place as my right hand man. I trust him and I don't want to hear no crap about that, clear?" Liv didn't know Abraham, though she seen that the others trusted him and from his training, just after one day of it, Liv was very impressed of what he can do.

"Clear." All the soldiers in the room responded at the same time.

Liv wasn't hard on the soldiers. She respected them and they respected her, though sometimes she would talk sternly to them. Liv was happy she was being heard and her ideas were being put into actions. She definitely wanted to be able to have more time with the others now that they were here. Plus, she still had a promise she needed to get to.

Liv went to the group and stood at the end of the long rectangular table as some stopped eating to look at her. "Maggie, the sun is out for a few more hours, so I just wanted to know if you'd like to go when you're done eating to see your father-"

"Yea-yeah. I'm done now." Maggie interrupted as she got up quickly.

"Mm'kay. Well anyone is welcomed to come." Liv said as she began to walk with Maggie and just then Glenn, Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Tyreese, Carl, and Rick got up to go with. Liv turned slightly to see them and smiled to herself. Once they got into the van that Liv would be driving, they took off.

Once at the graveyard, it was easy to get into because Liv and a few others cleared it already. She drove up the hill she was at a few months ago. Maggie sat down by the grave talking aloud to her father's grave, she crying and all Glenn could do was hold her tight. Michonne had gone because she wanted to pay her respects, she was the last person to be with Hershel before they got captured by the Governor. Carl had went, because he had so much respect for the man. Rick went because Hershel was like a father to him and kept him sane. Tyreese went because he admired the type of person Hershel was and hoped to have that great amount of faith that Hershel had. Carol went to pay her respects to Hershel because she knows Hershel would have done the same for her. Daryl went to see Hershel as well, but he wanted to make sure everyone was safe getting to and from. Glenn had the greatest respect for Hershel and went to be there for his wife Maggie and to tell Hershel he was always going to protect her for as long as he lived.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry this is late, I have no excuses... for once. So some stuff and thanngs happened. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter Liv and Daryl have some time together.**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	6. Worst Part of Being Strong

_**One day later from where we left off in Chapter Five. Liv is about to head out on a run with Abraham, and Marco.**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Worst Part About Being Strong**

Liv walked out to the car where Abraham and Marco stood waiting for her. She always was late to whatever she needed to do, just because she would stop and talk to others in the community, and she tried to make sure everything was running smoothly before she left off somewhere.

"It takes you this long to get out here?" Marco teased, just as Abraham let out a smirk.

Liv gave him a scarce look, raising an eyebrow. "I see how it is-"

"Liv!" Daryl yelled cutting her off from saying anything else.

"What's wrong?" She turned around quickly to face her brother.

"Nothin' jus' wanted to let ya know I'm comin' with." He stated making himself clear.

Liv was taken back a bit she was used to always being the one telling people what was going to happen. "Oh. Maybe it's best you stay here... were just going out and clearing a few little shops down west."

Daryl looked at her with no expression on his face. "Mm'kay... I'm still gonna go."

Liv looked to Abraham, who nodded his head. Liv knew that meant 'bring him along'. She knew Daryl was very skilled and could be great help to them on this trip but she just didn't know what he has been put through. She much rather have him there at the base camp, where he would be safe and would be able to relax. "Let's go then." She sighed, getting into the passenger seat of the car as the three men stared at each other for a moment before joining Liv in the car. Marco drove as usual, with Abraham and Daryl in the back seat of the Hummer that was previously owned by Jack, before he died.

In the car Marco gave the game plan of how they would clear the shops. "I say we kill the walkers clearing the front… that seems to work better for us." He said looking over to Liv who had provided that idea a few days ago.

"I don't know... didn't you guys lose someone that way?" Abraham imposed.

"It was an accident that was cause by a fellow soldier, not by a walker." Liv said, focused on the road as she spoke.

"Don't stick up for those man eating monsters." Abraham enforced, feeling partly disrespected.

"I'm unsure if your talking about humans or walkers..." Liv keenly replied.

"Dont be a smart ass, Liv." Daryl butted in.

Marco kept driving, he didn't say anything but was shocked and felt kind-of awkward seeing someone talk to Liv that way, though he didn't say anything because Daryl was Liv's older brother.

"So, are we clearing the front then going in?" Marco asked to everyone in the car at the fact that he was still unsure of the plan, when he pulled up to the first shop.

"Yes." Abraham answered, the car came to a stopped and he was the first one to get out hitting a walker over the head with the back of his sniper.

Daryl got out the car as Marco did the same. Liv took a deep breath before getting out of the car, pulling out her knives.

"Come on! Come get me!" Abraham yelled to a few walkers coming toward him as he stabbed one from underneath the chin and up with the blade at the end of his sniper. Taking his hand knife he kept on his right hip out with his other hand, he stabbed the face of a walker that was coming from the back of him.

"Use your gun bro to shoot them bro!" Marco yelled to Abraham as he pushed a male walker off him before shooting it right between the eyes.

"This is for when we get inside." Abraham said loading the gun as he ran over to help Marco who was getting surrounded by walkers for all directions.

Daryl stood in one spot as he shot walkers down one by one with his cross bow. "Liv be careful!" He shouted as Liv got out the car.

Liv looked back to Daryl and nodded her head. "Got it!" She relied. With her machete in hand she swung it at a walker coming up on her but before her knife came crashing into it's skull Daryl had shot it, as it fell before Liv's feet "I could have had that one." She calmly shouted to Daryl who was ten or-so feet away. Liv again heard a walker coming from behind, with her knife still in hand she spun around, lifted her machete above the head of the walker as it fell dead without her touching it. Seeing the arrow the was poking out of the other side of the walkers head she slightly turned to face her brother. "Daryl? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like." He stated more than asked, turning to the other guys and running over to help Macro who was on the ground, but not injured.

Liv stood in disbelief before running to the front of one of the shops that was now cleared of walkers from the front. She banged on the door to get a clue of how many walkers were inside. After a few moments Liv could see walkers coming towards her.

"Are we gonna just let em' pile up?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah… we will open the doors in a minute…" Liv clarified, moment after moment more walkers appeared as the four stood watching through the clear glass doors.

"Now!" Abraham said, the other three moved aside when he chucked a good sized rock shattering one side of the doubled doors.

Liv ran up to the door and pulled it wide open for the walkers to come out. Immediately she began to kill walkers one after one, not letting anyone else get a chance to. She was trying to show Daryl that she didn't need his help. It was working for the most part but there was just too many for her to take on alone.

"Liv!" Daryl yelled getting frustrated at her disobedience. "Liv slow yourself!" He tried once more but nothing. He finally went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her upper torso, picked her up and moved her aside. At that point Marco and Abraham took Liv's place in killing the walkers.

"Stop!" She shouted over to Daryl, before quickly calming down.

"Check yourself before ya get us all killed." Daryl discreetly noted.

Liv stood there in front of Daryl for a short moment before walking in the shop.

"It's clear…" Marco said acknowledging Liv's presents. "Usually the walkers in shops like this are the owner and their families… sad really." He added.

"Yeah." Abraham agreed, remembering when he was with is family in a store before he found them outside, dead.

"Okay.." Liv said noticing Abraham's expression changed to an unsettled look. "Is there anything in here that we need." Liv asked trying to change the subject, while looking around the shop.

"Nothing much here…" Daryl replied, Liv turn to him as they made eye contact she gave him an annoyed looked. As usual Daryl shrugged it off.

They went to the other little store next to the one they were previously in, it was clear so Liv took out a spray paint can, that was a dark blue. In front of the two stores she wrote 'NO DEAD INSIDE'. With that they headed back to the car and set off back to the base camp. The car ride back was silent, though half of the way back Marco hummed to the song _Danny Boy_ softly, as he drove. They pulled up to the gates and it slowly opened, once the car came to a stop Liv quickly got out before the other three. She walked in a fast pace when Rick, holding baby Judith, seen her coming his way.

"Hey! How was everything?" He asked, but Liv didn't answer. She walked past him angrily keeping her eyes on the ground. At this point Rick was a bit confused, and thought he might have done something to anger her, until he seen Daryl walking after her. "What happened?" Rick asked Daryl trying to get a response but nothing from him as well.

"Liv!" Daryl shouted to her but she just kept walking, this grabbed others attention. Daryl needed to do something to get her attention. He want to tell the people looking their way to 'F' off, but he tried to stay focused on Liv. "Olivia Snow!" He shouted once more, knowing that only her father called her by her full name.

Liv stopped dead in her tracks, shock and discombobulated. She spun around to face Daryl, and in the near distance she could her Sasha say, 'Her full name is Olivia?'. Daryl walked closer as Liv just stood still.

"Hey…" He softly spoke as Liv kept eyeing on the ground. "I only did what I did to keep you safe, an' before you say anything... I know you can keep yourself safe." He said as Michonne, Rick, Carl, Sasha, Maggie and Glenn along with a few soldiers came a bit closer to the two, just to hear what was being said. "I know you are strong an' you're always okay an-"

"I'm not though." Liv said cutting off Daryl as he gave her a confused look not understanding what she meant. "The worst part about being 'strong' is that no one ever asks if you're okay." Liv said as she looked at all of them who stood near, then looked down from the group who was staring at her. Daryl looked into his sister's watery eyes before looking down as well, he couldn't believe that he didn't take the time to ask her how she was before today and for that he was angry at himself.

"I'm sorry." Daryl apologized, he was never good at expressing himself and now he felt more pressure than ever, since he had an audience.

Liv looked at her brother then notice others were still standing around. She leaned into him and whispered "This is awkward." She said as she motioned with her eyes to the others.

Daryl stood there and nodded his head in agreement as he whispered back. "Maybe if we hug it out or something they'll walk away." This time Liv shook her head in agreement, and embraced Daryl.

**-~The Worst Part About Being Strong~-**

LATER ON THAT DAY.

"Carol." Daryl came to the outside calling out for Carol when he seen her.

"Hey, how's Liv doing?" Carol asked a bit concerned.

"Better you know how it is." Daryl shrugged it off.

Carol thought about when she felt like no one was there for her, taking her back to the time Rick told her she couldn't go back to the prison. "Yeah, and it's scary... being alone that is." She said talking a little longer to think about it.

Daryl thought of what to say. "You're okay now... right?" He asked still unsure of how all this comforting thing works.

"Now I am." She smiled at his effort but couldn't help to laugh a little.

"Stop, I'm trying." He said feeling the burn on the back of his neck.

"I know you're trying. Thank-you." She really appreciated his efforts, he always tried and that was more than any man ever did for her.

"I'm glad you're okay, cause then I'm okay." He tried to express, he was doing considerably well.

Carol felt warm inside, she leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked as he felt the heat move from the back of his neck to his cheeks.

"Just cause." She smiled and left him as he sat on a bench thinking more and more about her, Carol.

Liv was walking down the little path as she passed by Carol. "Hey, Carol." Liv greeted.

"Hey." Carol said briefly.

Liv continued to walk when she ran into a brooding Daryl. "What's going on with you?" Liv asked.

"I have a problem." He said low key.

Liv laughed. Usual when Daryl talked like that it wasn't really a problem, more of a tiny personal issue. "Okay what's that?" Liv questioned taking a seat.

"I can't get Carol outta my head." He confessed.

"Oh brother… Literally." Liv sighed, rolling her eyes. "So you like Carol?" Liv asked already knowing the answer.

"I mean, yeah." He nervously stated. Even though he was just talking to his sister he still felt nervous saying it, though Daryl looked completely calm on the outside. He never got into relationships because of his older brother. Merle, thought they were just a waste of time... hence the reason why Daryl is was still single.

"I say take it slow… Carol's not the type to just hit it and quit it if you know what I mean." Liv explained.

"I don't know what ya mean though." He said as Liv gave him an 'are you serious' look. She stood up, their was nothing more she could do if he didn't know what 'hit it and quite it' meant. She began to walk away from him leaving him more confused of what to do then before. Again she continued down the path, when she seen Rick heading her way, she hadn't got the chance to talk to him since she and him hooked up.

"Hey." Rick said coming up to her.

Liv really hated awkward situations so she thought to herself that this didn't have to be awkward. "hey... where's the kids?" She asked making 'small talk'.

"Somewhere around here." Rick said looking around before adding, "How have you been, Liv?"

"I could be better." She openly replied with a shrug. She was definitely better with how to express herself than Daryl but she was still learning how to deal with it all.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed.

"How so?" Liv asked knowing what he was going to bring up. It was now or never, and honestly she wanted to get the 'talk' over with.

"I think we need to talk 'bout the elephant in the room." He stated clearly.

There it was, but as usual she turned to the only thing she knew, was childish humor. It was just how she dealt with things. "Well we aren't in a room, but go ahead."

"Liv, I'm serious. We had... relations the other day, and I think we need to talk about it." He explain to her as she nodded her head and cleared her mind of all her fears for just a few moments.

"Yeah. No, I understand… what do you impose?"

"I think we can work. I want _us_ to work. Take it slow, because I have a lot of respect for you... granted I did sleep with you first." He started in.

Liv thought for a moment. "I agree with you. I think we both will put the kids before us, we can be strong. I don't want this world to make me shut down a chance for love. This is that chance, and I don't want to try with anyone else, but _you_."

Rick smiled. He knew Liv and Carl were pretty close. He also knew he was making the right move to be with Liv. "I think you are really going to help us as a family." He added as Liv smiled just hearing that. "You make me happy. You make the kids happy."

"I'm glad Rick. I really care about him and Judith. I just want you to know how much I mean that." She gabbed his hand and held it in hers. He nodded his head before she spoke again "Oh, I have a lot of work I got to do... have you seen Abraham?" Liv remember she had been looking for him in the start.

"Mm, no, but I'm gonna go find the kids get them ready for bed." Rick said before pulling Liv into an amorous hug.

Liv for the second time headed down the path to their gun range where Abraham was setting off a few rounds. "Abe!" Liv shouted trying to be louder then the gun, it seem to work because he soon stopped.

"Is there something you need?" He asked with his full attention on her now.

"Yeah, They finished setting up the lab with some new equipment, I want you to come down with me to take a look at it, see if you like it." She explained.

"Yeah cool, I'm down." He agreed then the two made their way down to the new lab.

Once in the lab they met up with a woman named Suri who was a doctor before the apocalypse. "Wow, Look at this place!" Liv gasped in amazement as she and Abraham both looked around.

"Yeah. Most of this stuff was equipment we found the was in pretty good shape." Suri explained. "They don't take much power, that's why we got them. It's good for our generator."

"So whats the purpose of this?" Abraham asked, still looking around more.

"The only way we can stop this, is to understand it first, so we will just be running tests on walkers and what not." Suri once again explained.

"I see he said turning to look at Liv who seemed to be fixated on something. "What is it?" He asked to Liv.

"Mm, I don't know, Suri what is it?" Liv questioned as well standing in front of the machine as Suri and Abraham walked closer.

"Oh, that's a DNA sequencing machine, for DNA results and such. We only took it because it was in such great condition." Suri stated looking to Liv before adding. "Yeah, but I don't think we will ever use it."

"So what does it take for the results… like blood or something?" Liv asked curiously. Abraham hope she was trying to do what he thinks she might do.

Suri smiled at the fact that Liv seemed very intrigued about this machine. "Um some take blood, others take a piece of hair, but this one takes a cotton swab to the mouth."

"Oh really…" Liv said thinking for a moment, as she placed a hand on her chin.

"Yeah, if you guys can excuse me I have an appointment in five minutes just close up when you're finished." Suri said before walking out the door.

"Abrah-" Liv started but got cut off.

"No" Abraham's stern tone made Liv jump a little. He had already caught on to what was going to happen next.

"Oh, so you know about Judith then?" She asked a bit unsure.

"Yes. Glenn had mentioned it to me previously." He answered still not showing any expressions.

"Abraham I'm going to do this." She stated.

"I can't stop you Liv, but I'm not going to be apart of this." He refused.

"I need someones help..." She said as she thought to herself for a moment, thinking of a way to get Abraham on board. "How about you help me set this up tomorrow, and I'll take the swabs from Rick and Judith… and I won't even tell you the results even if he is her father." She argued.

Abraham looked at her knowing this would be a bad idea, but he wasn't going to let her go down alone. "Fine." He huffed. "But you promise me you won't tell me no matter what." He affirmed.

"Promise." She agreed to his terms. "And no matter what, Rick will always be Judith's father. He loves her and nothing is going to change that." Liv assured.

"Okay. I just don't know how you're going to put a swab in Ricks mouth without him being curious." Abraham stated, as Liv lifted an eyebrow, wondering the same thing.

**-~The Worst Part About Being Strong~-**

The next day Abraham was at the table eating breakfast with everyone else, when from the corner of his eye he seen Liv approaching. He held his breath... this was going to be, interesting.

"Okay listen up I need a mouth swab from one of y'all." Liv said plainly, holding up a cotton swab as she looked around the table, avoiding eye contact with Abraham.

Abraham wanted to laugh at her attempt to this, so he wanted to make this task... just a little bit harder for her. "Yeah, what for?" He said as she squinted her eyes and glared at him.

"Well…" She didn't know what to say. "The lab just opened and our kind and wonderful Dr. Suri, asked me to come down here and ask for a swab of someone's mouth. She said no questions asked and not to worry, she won't try to make a clone of you." Abraham was a bit surprised that what Liv said, some-what made sense… for being put on the spot.

"So why us and not the others?" Abraham continued to question.

Liv looked to him with a 'really?' she felt like flying across the table to strangle him. "Because, she wants someone knew I guess... no more questions!" Liv stated a bit frustrated with Abraham's little games. "So? Who will do it?" Liv asked, hoping Rick would be that one to volunteer. She looked towards his way and when they made eye contact she made sure to hold his gaze.

Rick looked around as everyone was doing the same. "If it's that important to her... I don't mind." Rick finally answered, getting up from where he sat and made his way to Liv.

"Perfect!" Liv enthused, looking to Abraham who was now out of his seat and heading his way to Rick and Liv.

Once in the lab Rick took a seat and Liv grabbed the cotton swab as Abraham took a seat on the counter top, to watch. "Okay, open wide." Liv said, she felt like she was talking to a little kid.

Ricks stared at her from a moment before he opened his mouth. Liv put the swab in and moved it around in circular motion getting the DNA molecules she needed. Once she was finished she put the swab in a tube. "Okay you're all done." Liv said giving his a smile.

"What no lollipop?" Rick joked, getting up from his seat when Abraham smirked.

With that Liv put the tube in a cabinet after labeling it 'A' then left with the two. Liv kept the other cotton swab in her jacket pocket, that was kept in it's sealed tube. Back at the table Rick finished eating the rest of his food on his plate when the opportunity for Liv to be with Judith alone, came.

"Oh, boy I think she's gonna need a changing." Carol said while hold Judith.

"I'll get it!" Liv said jumping up, before grabbing Judith.

Everyone looked a little shocked, but didn't want to intrude on Liv changing the dirty diaper. Liv took Judith to her room put a small blanket down before laying Judith on top of it. She quickly changed Judith's diaper, then got the cotton swab out as she carefully stuck it in Judith's mouth. The door knob turned and someone came in without warning.

"Um... Liv what are you doing?" The person behind her questioned.

Liv shot her head up, then turned around to reveal a confused Maggie. She sighed. "The truth or the lie?" Liv asked knowing there is no going back now.

"The truth would be nice…" Maggie stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"They have a DNA machine in the lab." Before Liv could add any more she noticed Maggie rolling her eyes. "So, I guess I don't need to explain any further." Liv said sitting down on the bed next to Judith.

Maggie closed the door behind her and took a long look at Judith. "Well, you should finish." She said, as Liv shot her head up to her friend in shock.

"Really?" Liv asked.

"I would want to know if she was my child." Maggie said openly.

Liv took the cotton swab out and repeated the steps she had previously done on Rick and labeled the tube 'B'. "Maggie, before I go any further… what color eyes did this other man have... if you knew him." Liv asked, slipping the tube in her pocket again and picking up Judith.

"Brown." Maggie answer confused.

"And the mother of Judith and Carl?"

"Lori… she had brown too, why?"

Liv looked a little more at ease, though Maggie still looked confused so Liv began to explain. "A child usually will end up with the father's eye color, though sometimes if the mother has darker eyes the child will get the most dominant eye color. In this case Judith got Rick's eyes…"

"So Judith is Rick's daughter?" again Maggie was confused.

"Well, two browns don't make a blue." Liv said before adding. "Unless the guy had a parent with blue eyes…" Liv looked to Maggie before handing her Judith. "Do you want to know the results?"

"When will they come in?"

"In forty-eight hours.."

"Mm. Yes and even if she is not." Maggie said kissing Judith on the head and watched Liv leave the room.

Liv left and went to work on the lab results with Abraham, Dr. Suri did help get the machine running, though she didn't know who the two DNA samples belonged to and she didn't ask. Liv was grateful for that... the less people to know the better.

**-~The Worst Part About Being Strong~-**

48 HOURS LATER.

"Liv!" Someone called out across the yard.

Liv turned to see it was Dr. Suri. "Yeah?" Liv questioned as she lightweight jogged to Suri.

"The results are in." The woman stated before she and Liv made there way to the lab.

"Suri… I'm nervous." Liv said putting her hand out to show it was shaking.

Suri looked to her then got the two clear pieces of paper and put them under a bright light. "Do you want them to be related or do you not want them to be related?" She questioned.

"I want them to." Liv answered anxiously.

"What is the relationship you think the two might share?" Suri asked, so she can get the correct reading off the paper.

"Father and daughter." Liv answered, eyeing the transparent paper that was being held out in front of her.

"Oh… Well the first row would be the genes she gets from her father, the second row is from her mother... and the last row is both combined." She explain. "Now when I put person A's paper in front of person B's paper..." Suri spoke while doing so. "You can see that the first row of person B almost matches up with person A." She said showing Liv.

"What does that mean?!" Liv asked feeling her stomach turn.

Suri smiled a bit. "This means that person B is the child of person A."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, thought I'd give you guys an earlier one.**_

_**JaliceJelsa4eva - Thanks for your funny reviews I personally like the ship name, Lick... for Liv and Rick.**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

**-~Until Next Time~-**


	7. I Want to Live I'm Gonna Live

_**We begin this chapter when Liv finds out that Judith is the biological daughter of Rick.**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: I Want to Live I'm Gonna Live**

Suri looked at Liv who was looking back at her. No expression played on her face, as though she didn't hear what Suri said about Rick being the father of Judith. A wave of relief came across her and she was just glad she didn't get herself in some deep shit.

"Liv?" Suri waved her hand in in front of Liv's eyes.

"Suri!" Liv finally let out a gasp. She didn't know is she should laugh or cry, so she settled on a slightly smiled. "I knew it." She added calming down and acting cool, resting her arm up against the counter top.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Suri laughed.

"I've got to share this news with someone." Liv said headed for the door. "Thanks Suri!" She ran out and across the yard to the main path that leaded to kitchen cottage. She knew Maggie would be there helping prepare lunch. It was a few minutes before lunch so people of the community were already seated and had a worried face when the seen Liv running towards them.

"Sergeant Snow, is everything okay?" A soldier man, who was sitting with his wife and two children, asked.

"Yeah, everything is perfect!" She said slowing down a bit to talk, but once she past them she sped up again. She ran past others though they didn't seem to be to worried seeing that she grew a smile on her face from thinking about the news. Once Maggie was in sight of Liv, she called out to her. "Mag! Maggie!"

Maggie turned and noticed Liv before she heard her name being called out. "What is it, Liv?" Maggie asked, helping Liv stand as Liv gasped for air.

"Sor-sorry... " Liv said bending over a bit to catch her breath before looking to Maggie. "She is."

With just that, Maggie knew exactly what Liv was talking about. Without knowing what to say Maggie looked delighted. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm dead serious. Why would I joke about this?" Liv said completely misunderstanding Maggie's concept of 'you're kidding'.

"Oh, no, Liv I just meant..." Maggie began then saw Glenn coming. "Never mind." She nodding her head over to approaching husband, as Liv slightly turned to get a glimpse. Maggie knew from past experiences that Glenn was horrible about keeping secrets.

"Liv, is everything okay?" Glenn asked, walking over after seeing her run all the way from the lab.

Before Liv could answer Rick, Daryl, Carol, Tyreese, and Sasha came over. "Liv, what happened? Is everything okay?" Rick questioned as well as the others.

"Yes, everything is fine… I just wanted to make sure I got some lunch." She said looking to Maggie as back up, who just nodded her head and slightly smiled.

"You ran that fast just to make sure you got some lunch?" Abraham asked coming from behind her and Maggie being skeptical.

"Yes, I did in fact." Liv said grabbing a sandwich from Maggie. Liv turned and faced Rick and the others, but noticed Michonne walking towards the shooting range in the opposite direction of the kitchen and eating area.

"Hey, I'll catch up with y'all later." Liv assured, walking past them and headed toward Michonne. She lightly jogged so she would be able to catch up. "Hey, Michonne." Liv said walking side by side with her.

"Hey... haven't got to talk to you yet." Michonne Smiled.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Liv agreed, looking to the trees and admiring the deep green color of the leaves.

"Yeah, it has." It was silent. They continued to walk, when Michonne cleared her throat. "I just wanted you to know that I'll do whatever is asked of me." Michonne started off the bat.

"Michonne, I know you will and I know everyone feels the same way... but I just wanted to give you guys a few weeks to rest. You don't have to keep pushing on... not anymore." Liv explained.

Michonne stopped and turned to Liv who stopped as well. "But that's all we know, Liv. I don't want you to get offended, but while you have been behind these walls running this place, we have been out there fighting, killing, and even burying our people." She said in a soft hushed tone.

Liv seen the pain on Michonne's face and knew to a certain extent of what she has been through. Liv looked to the ground and began to speak. "Same. I have lost three men this past three months…" She stopped before looking up to her friend and said, "One that I loved." She said openly.

"You knew him before. Huh?" Michonne insisted to stay on that subject.

"Yeah. He was all I had when I came here... but these people accepted me and showed me why I want to live everyday God will give me." Liv explained wanting Michonne to know how she felt.

"You and I both... Rick didn't trust this place. Nobody did, but they came because I said that I had a good feeling about it. You do not know how good I felt seeing you walk through those double doors; never mind the fact that you had blood on your shirt." Michonne laughed at the end making Liv laugh too.

"Michonne, if you were a man," Liv began to speak then noticed her friend's expression change. Michonne scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "And your partner was pregnant, then they told you there was a slight chance of the baby not being yours, yet once the baby was born you were given the option of getting the baby tested to see if it was yours... would you take it?" Liv explained waiting for Michonne to answer.

She thought about the question for a moment. "I would want the baby to know who its parents truly are... so yes." Michonne answered as Liv was a bit shocked and relieved at the same time. "That whole scenario just reminds me of Rick and baby Judith." Michonne added, then started walking off in the direction she was headed again.

Liv stood in the same spot as she opened her mouth again. "That's because it is..." She said making her friend stop and turn around.

"There is an option for him?" Michonne asked as she walked closer back to Liv.

"Yes… but I chose it for him already without him knowing." she confessed.

"You didn't."

"But I did…" She bit her lip. "Don't you think Judith deserves to know who her father is?"

"Did you receive the the results already? I mean, I assume that is what the cotton swab thing was about a day or so ago." Michonne said putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I have the results." Liv assured.

"Have you read them yet?" Michonne asked unsure.

"Yes I did." She answered.

Michonne waited for Liv to tell her more about it, but Liv just stood there. "Liv, what was the results!"

"Oh, you really wanted to know." Liv obliviously asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." Michonne stated with a smile, but couldn't help to feel worried.

"Rick is the father…" She said over thinking about if and how she would tell Rick.

Michonne nodded her head but didn't say a word. She slowly started to smile as she was going to change the subject. "So, are you goin-"

_**BOOM…**_

Michonne and Liv looked at each other after hearing the loud sound, then started off in a sprint to the front gates where the noise was coming from. Almost everyone was eating lunch together except a few soldier men who were in the front working. While Liv ran she turned back to see a few soldiers running full force with their guns out and ready for battle. She strained her eyes to look past the running men and she could barely see that some soldiers were holding back some people from coming in the direction of the noise. Liv was happy to see that. Knowing her soldiers were doing what she ordered them to do in a situation like this, whatever the hell 'this' was. They were to protect this community, and that's what they were going. Once Liv and Michonne made it to the front they both stood dumbfounded.

"Hey, Sergeant Snow." A soldier greeted. He looked somewhat nervous but no one seemed to be injured, shot, bleeding out, nor dying for that matter.

A few other men showed up and stood very confused as well.

"Um…" Liv glanced at Marco who had just arrived. "So, what was that loud noise that, oh, I don't know... everyone who has ears heard?" She simply asked.

The men looked at each other, trying to urge one to speak up till one began. "Well, Staff Sergeant Enriquez told us to continue to build the catwalk for the front fence… so we did, and as you can see…" The soldier pointed to the left of him. "Apart of the catwalk fell, because someone forgot to put a screw in…" Directing the comment to a soldier behind him, with a mean mug.

"Well, thank God nobody was hurt…" Michonne voiced, as Rick finally came with Abraham.

Abraham looked at the broken part of the future catwalk then looked at Rick who seen it too. "What the hell happened here?" He bluntly asked.

"It's alright; it's just something that can be fixed… but you men can take a break. We wouldn't want you all to make any more mistakes." Marco ordered.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant Enriquez." The men who had been working replied simultaneously.

Staff Sergeant is a rank higher that just Sergeant in the U.S. military, indicating that Marco has a higher title than Liv. Before the apocalypse Abraham's title in the army was Sergeant which places Liv and him at the same title. More of the reason why Liv wanted him as her partner, because they were at the same rank so they would have had about the same amount of experience.

**-~I Want to Live I'm Gonna Live~-**

LATER ON THAT DAY.

Liv stood by the pond that was near her office as someone came up from behind her and covered both of her eyes with their hands.

Liv felt sadness come over her. "Oh, no, I'm not playing this game." She said remembering that Jack always did that to her before he died. When the person lowered their hands Liv turned to face them.

"I haven't been in this scene for a while." Rick said when Liv faced him.

"What scene is that exactly?" She asked looking up at his face and couldn't help, but feel better.

"Being with someone other than Lori… learning to love someone all over again." Rick was always so good at choosing the right words and Liv could just listen to his voice for days and not get tired of it. "But I'm ready for it. I'm ready for us." He added.

"Rick..." Liv began. "I've need to tell you something."

Rick looked confused as to what Liv was referring to. "What is it?" He asked seeing Liv's mood change.

She cleared her mind and focused it on what she was going to say to Rick. "On the day you guys came a man died. That man that died was the one who gave me the ring that I throw off the bridge, remember?" She asked as he just nodded. "He was a good man, that I loved."

"I thought you didn't love him?" Rick questioned getting confused.

"I didn't, but then I seen him again and I did. He was all I had..." She shook her head. "The reason why I'm even telling you this is because what I feel for you is more than I couldn't have ever imagined feeling for Jack." She gave him a sadden smile. "I really... _really_ care about you Rick. I feel like I'm always busy and I barely get to see you." She explained.

Rick looked at Liv. He was happy that they could talk about their feelings with each other and not shout and fight. He hated knowing that she had to morn a death. "I'm sorry you lost someone you loved." Was all he could say stroking her cheek his hand.

Liv gave him a 'you're kidding' face. "No, you're not." She plainly said as she began to walk towards her office.

Rick stood there for a moment a little puzzled. "Why do you say that?" Rick was compelled to know.

Liv turned slightly while still walking. "Well, how would you feel if he was alive and I was with him right now?"

Rick jogged a little to catch up to Liv as she open the door to her nice sized office, with a dark brown desk in the center of the room with two chairs in front of it and one chair on the other side were Liv was usually seated. All the furniture matched and was nicely decorated and very organized with a nice big window that overlooked the pond.

"I get what you're saying." He agreed as they shared a smile.

Liv leaned up against the desk as Rick walked closer. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then planted a soft kiss against her lips. Liv trailed her hands up Rick's chest as she felt him press up against her. He started kissing her down her neck before both heard someone at the door. Liv immediately pushed Rick off of her forcefully as he stumbled backwards and tried to get the right footing, before the person opened the door.

Daryl came in and as he opened the door further he noticed Rick holding on to a chair. "Looks like someone beat the hell out of you and you're now just tryin' ta get up." Daryl said as Rick looked at Liv with a confused wide eye look. "Anyways…" Daryl turned to his sister. "Liv I need to speak with you." Daryl said walking out the room and waited under a tree near her office.

Liv looked back at Rick. "Are you okay?!" She asked in a hushed tone keeping her eyes on her brother.

"What was that for?!" He asked in a hushed tone as well.

Liv began heading out the door. "Sorry, but if you know my brother, you would know he would have killed you, and I don't want you dead." She explained rubbing his shoulder before walking out to her brother. "What's wrong, Daryl?" Liv could tell he was pissed.

"Women!" He stated loudly. He was frustrated but his loudness caused Rick turn his head towards the two as he walked out the office.

Liv stood in a bit of confusion. "What?" She stood trying to understand him for a moment, before Daryl had the chance to respond Liv had come up with a guess. "Are you talking about Carol?" She asked in a hushed voice she found herself using way too often.

"No… yes… all of you in general!" He said breathing heavily and getting more aggravated while he began to pace back and forth.

Liv grabbed on to Daryl's left arm trying to calm him down. "Daryl, calm down. What happened?" She asked calmly.

Daryl angrily sat down against the tree facing the pond as Liv sat down next to him. "I got dress all nice and stuff, just to see her and spend time with her… but she said she was busy… BUSY!" He said throwing his arms up.

Liv looked shocked. "And you are calling us women?" Liv huffed, with a shake of her head. "What did you say when she said she was too busy?"

"Nothing." Daryl grumbled.

Liv raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Daryl." She said in a stern voice. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"I didn't say uh thing! I just threw a water bucket over while I walked away." He admitted.

"Daryl…" Liv sighed. "It takes time. Carol takes time. She's a good woman. Shit, she is the only one I want you with if that means anything to you." Liv knew Daryl needed to hear those words from her; he wouldn't want to be with someone that Liv didn't like.

"What do I do?" He hated asking for help but knew he needed it.

"Do small things that show her you care; like sit next to her at meals… and listen to her… asked her how she's doing… joke with her but in a nice way, not _your_ way of joking… notice i she is wearing something different, and complement her on it-"

"Okay, okay! I got it." He said knowing that if he didn't stop her, she would go on forever. "What's wrong with the way I joke?" He asked a bit offended.

"Really? What isn't wrong with the way you joke?" Liv made fun.

Daryl gave her the 'evil eye' before getting up from where he sat and held his hand out for Liv to grab, though she didn't grab it and she got up by herself.

"And don't try and open doors for her or grab something from her if it looks to heavy, because Carol will think that you think she is weak. She can handle herself just like I can." Liv said walking away leaving Daryl there by himself.

As Liv made her way to the front gates to talk with Marco she ran into Carl. "Hey, Carl." She smiled.

"Hey!" Carl said walking closer.

"What are you up to?"

"Just playing with some of the little kids."

"Cool, what are you playing?" She questioned.

"Hide and seek... I'm really good at it, they haven't found me yet." He explained.

Liv raised a brow. "Yeah? How long have you been hiding?" Liv bit her lip.

"Over thirty minutes." He answered.

Liv slowly nodded. "Hon, I think they forgot about you."

"Yeah, I figured..." Carl huffed.

"I'mma go, but you go get those kids, you hear." Liv joked.

Carl just smiled. "Okay. See you later?"

"Yeah. Hey, what day is it, son?" Liv used 'son' as a nickname for Carl. He was used to it; just as long as she didn't call him 'baby' or 'honey' in front of his new friends.

"Friday the sixth." Carl replied.

"The sixth?! It can't be!" Liv said feeling her heart beat quicker and quicker by the moment.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked, confused and getting nervous at Liv's reaction.

Liv seen the concern on Carl's face and began to calm down for his sake. "Oh, never mind. I thought it was my duty to help make dinner tonight." She said noticing Carl smile at the word 'duty'. Liv was very good at lying and could foul just about everyone, but her brother.

"You sure everything is good?" He asked again.

"Yeah…" She said changing direction of where she was heading and set off to the lab. "I'll see you at dinner!" She said before leaving.

Once in the lab, Liv rustled through all the drawers till she found what she was looking for. She took a deep breath in and opened the small package taking out a small device. With the device in hand she went to the bathroom. After she finished she set the device down on the counter to wait. Liv never thought five minutes could take that long and be so excruciating.

_I can't believe I'm taking a pregnancy test… I shouldn't be worried… But I am never late…_ _Maybe I'll get my period tonight… I am already one day late though..._ _How stupid could I be?... I could have been more careful! ... Would if I am pregnant I guess I'll find out in five minutes, if that ever comes... ugh ... This is definitely not how I wanted to tell the others… What will Daryl think of me?... I want to live… No I'm gonna live, no matter what._

All of these thoughts flooded Liv's mind while she tried waiting patiently for the timer she had set, to go off.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter... Will Liv be pregnant? Or not? Guess you all will find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	8. Debris Came Falling Down

_**We start off chapter eight with Liv finding out if she is or is not pregnant...**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Debris Came Falling Down**

Liv stood there holding her breath until the timer went off. Slowly she walked to the timer and stopped it from beeping. After stopping the timer, she turned to the pregnancy test and picked it up. She stood there for a moment looking at it before she realized she didn't know how to read one. All the years she had been a midwife in Afghanistan, yet she didn't know how to read a pregnancy test. She shrugged it off and gave herself a break because she did only deal with the labor part and not the whole finding out if someone was pregnant. She then grabbed the box and read the back.

"Two lines for 'pregnant' one line for 'not pregnant'... hmm, seems easy enough." She read aloud to herself before looking back at the test. "...I'm pregnant…" She confirmed to herself just as her eyes widened and slightly got watery.

"Liv? You here?" Suri asked walking into the lab.

Liv shot her head up. Quickly she disposed of the pregnancy test and its box, before opening the bathroom door holding the bag of trash. "Yeah… I'm here." She said with an innocent smile.

"Oh." Suri turned to face Liv and notice the bag. "Thank you for taking the trash out." She said with confusion, it was unusual for Liv to do those things.

"Yeah, I had to use the bathroom and seen it was full so I thought, 'well, I'm here so why not'." She spoke with eloquence.

"Right…" Suri added after watching Liv walk out the door.

With bag in hand, Liv made her way to the big dumpsters by the front wall before running into Tara. "Oh. Hey, you're Tara right?" Liv asked before tossing the bag into the dumpster.

"Yeah, I am." She assured nodding her head. Tara and Liv both stood there awkwardly for what seemed like the longest moment.

Liv looked around, nodding her head as well for no reason. "So, is there something you need?" Liv was unsure of what to say.

"No, no… why do you ask?" Tara questioned, trying to keep the conversation going.

Liv looked as to where they were standing, "Because you're standing near the dumpsters all alone." Liv pointed out.

"Oh! No, I'm waiting for Glenn... we're going out on a run." Tara said before she quickly added, "... and I'm not alone, I'm with you." She clarified.

Liv laughed at Tara's statement. "Oh… well, did you notify anyone that you two were going out?"

"I thought I just did?" Tara innocently asked.

Liv smiled and nodded her head "You two be careful. Here take this," Liv said handing Tara a walkie talkie. "I have the other one in the lab. You call for me and I'll answer."

"Got it. Thanks." Tara thanked holding up the walkie talkie, before watching Liv walk away, leaving her to wait for Glenn.

With that Liv went back to the lab and got the other walkie talkie then headed to her office to get some work done. She didn't want to keep thinking about being pregnant and working would take her mind off of that. She definitely knew Rick was the father, because he was the only one she had been with in years and that made her less worried. She wasn't planning to tell anyone about her pregnancy any time soon.

**-~Debris Came Falling Down~-**

Glenn finally showed up with Sasha and decided to head on out to just check out the area and to find a 'safe zone' they could have as back up if this place fell. The three headed to the front gate after talking to the 'gate keeper' who also gave them the okay for them to go. Tara, Sasha, and Glenn didn't tell anyone what they were doing, especially Liv, because they didn't want her to get offended.

"Come on, I say we go through the woods. It could be dangerous, but we don't want them tracking us." Tara said, making a good point that Sasha agreed with though Glenn was still a bit weary, but the majority ruled as he found himself walking through tall trees and stepping on little fallen branches.

"It's kinda hard to stay clear of walkers when you hear _crunch crunch_ every few steps." Glenn complained.

Tara turned around and appeared to be a bit offended. "Are you talking about the tree branches or the fact that I'm eating this granola bar?"

Glenn looked at Sasha who seemed to be fed up over listening to the two, who had bickered back and forth the whole time. "Both." Glenn sharply stated.

"Stop it! The both of you! I am so tired of hearing you two argue! Glenn, no, we didn't go your way; we went Tara's way so get over it! And Tara, don't bring snacks if you didn't bring enough for others! Am I clear?" She gave both the evil eye till they agreed.

The two simultaneously agreed with a 'yes' and Sasha nodded her head once, then turned back around to continue to walk with rifle in hand. They walked till they reach a little wooden two story cottage. With no walkers in sight, they headed towards it.

"Keep low and I'll do the talking if there is someone is inside." Glenn ordered.

Sasha appeared to be shocked. "You'll do the talking?" She questioned, being doubtful.

"Lets face it; I can 'reason' with others more than you." Glenn said as Tara nodded in agreement.

They cautiously walked closer to the tiny two story cottage. Glenn told the two girls to stay back in a hushed voice as he walked up the two steps and on to the front porch. Step by step, he hesitantly made his way to the front door as he slowly raised his hand to the door knob. He looked back at the two and seen Sasha waiting impatiently. In a split second Glenn quickly twisted the knob and pushed open the door, bringing his gun up and ready to shoot. Sasha and Tara quickly ran up to cover him.

"It's clean… really clean." Sasha said pointing out what she was seeing.

"Yeah… guys, I think someone might live here." Tara agreed. She looked around the nicely decorated living room, and so did the other two.

Glenn looked through the doorway that lead to the dining room. "Um, I don't think _just_ someone lives here." He stated.

Sasha turned to Glenn and made her way towards him to see what he was looking at. "What do you mean?" She questioned, before seeing what Glenn was talking about.

"I think multiple people live here." He clarified looking to Sasha who gave him the same confused face.

Tara didn't dare move. "What are you guys seeing?" She asked a bit weirded out by the place.

Sasha turned around to Tara. "A table with six plates set, with food on it." She answered.

"I think we should go now." Tara replied with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"No. Lets check the upstairs." Glenn stated as Tara gave him an 'are you serious!?' face.

Before Tara could argue against Glenn's idea Sasha agreed. "Yes we need to know if these people are a threat to us and by going up stairs we could get a better idea of who these people are."

The three again slowly one by one walked cautiously up the stairs having Glenn lead the way. Once up the stairs they noticed one door to the left, two doors to the right, and one door at the very end. As they come up to the first door on the right Glenn quickly opened it to reveal nothing but three beds. He glanced over to the girls then moved on to the next room, which was the only room on the left. Again he opened it quickly and pointed his gun.

"Nothing just three beds, again…" He whispered to Sasha and Tara. Now at the final door to the right. In the same position as the last time Glenn reached for the door handle.

Sasha squinted her eyes for a moment before grabbing Glenn's wrist, stopping him from opening the door.

"What?" He asked in a whisper at Sasha's strange behavior.

She nodded her head to the door at the end of the hall. Sasha quietly walked to the door that was about three feet away from them then turned back.

"At the same time." She ordered with a hand on the knob, her voice stayed soft but loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Now!" Tara gave the call and stood in the hallway as the two open their doors at the same time. She would run to who ever needed her help, but no one did.

"Bathroom's clear!" Sasha stated.

"Bedroom's clear too!" Glenn stated as well.

Tara and Sasha walked into the room Glenn stood in. "Oh, look a balcony." Tara pointed out. She walked towards it as Glenn and Sasha glanced at each other. Tara slide open the glass door and walked out feeling the warm evening breeze as Glenn and Sasha joined her.

"Look… a telescope." Glenn walked over to it. Without moving it from any direction, he put his eye to it and in an instant his heart dropped. Despite all the trees the telescope was fixated on the front gates of their base camp. Glenn knew immediately that this had to have been purposely set, as though someone was keeping watch on them.

"Great view ain't it." A man with a deep voice coming from behind the three of them said.

The three spun around quickly to reveal a tall man with a long beard and long hair that was slicked back holding a gun up to them. The three looked at each other knowing it was too late to pull up their weapons. They began to raise their hands and went on there knee's to surrender, Sasha being the last one to raise her hands and get on her knees.

"Good girl." The man directed to Sasha. "Now, Charlie! Get out here!" The man yelled. Another man with short black hair, who looked to be in his early thirties came out.

The man who went by Charlie was holding zip ties. "Oh boy do we have a treat for y'all waiting downstairs!" He said, showing excitement.

Tara... the girl never did have a censor on her mouth. "What is it?" She asked.

The two man looked shock and surprised at how relaxed she sounded. "It's not, _what_ is it. It's _who_ it is… am I right David!" The man Charlie laughed.

"Just tie them up!" David ordered.

Once the three were now fully tied up. Charlie took their weapons as he forcefully stood each of them up from their position on their knees. They got in a line and headed down stairs. Glenn as usual was in front follow by Tara with Sasha in the back. Once and a while the man Charlie would shove Sasha from the back with his gun ordering her to walk faster. As the three entered the living room Glenn's mouths hung open.

"Carl!" Glenn shouted seeing that Carl had a knife to his throat and was being held by a female, who looked to be in her early to mid-thirties. "How did you get him!" Glenn demanded.

"Let him go!" Sasha declared, once she seen him.

"Honey it's not gonna be that easy." The woman answer with a vicious smile. "And this little critter… " She said talking about Carl. "He followed y'all."

Sasha, Glenn, and Tara stood there helplessly watching Carl, and he stared back at them trying to not show fear. Two other men stood around them and aimed their weapons.

"Y'all think you can come in my house and look through it? Well you're wrong." The man David shouted.

One man who had yet to introduce himself walked behind them noticing the walkie talkie that Liv had given Tara. It was clipped on to her pants. "Oh good I was worried of how we were going to threaten your group that we had you." The man stated grabbing the walkie talkie forcefully from her pants braking the clip part.

"They'll kill you." Sasha threatened.

The man walked around to face Sasha. Inches away from her face he stated, "Not if we kill them first." He said slowly as he took a step backwards then slapped her across her face causing Glenn to jerk forward and step in from of Sasha to protect her.

"Stop!" The female yelled at Glenn. "I'll slice his throat right now!" She yelled tightening the knife on Carl's neck. Glenn took a step backwards feeling completely helpless at this point.

"Time to set off the alarms." The man yet to give his name said shaking his hand that he had slapped Sasha with. He pressed the button to speak. "Hello… Hello?" He said in a lighter tone of voice.

**-~Debris Came Falling Down~-**

Liv sat there alone in her office doing some paper work as she looked out the large open window to look at the lake that sparked from the sun hitting it in just the right spot.

"Hello… Hello?" She heard coming from the walkie talkie that sat on her table.

She turned and faced it not recognizing the voice. She slowly reached out for it with a confused face. Once she had it in hand she still was thinking of who it could be. "I'm here, do you copy?" She answered.

"Hey sugar?" The voice appeared to be in a beeper pitch than before.

"And who the hell are you?" Liv plainly asked.

"I am a man who has four of your people, that's who the hell I am." He stated adding, "Now who am I dealing with?"

Liv felt her stomach turn. "Sir." Liv laughed in the walkie talkie to make sure the man on the other side heard before before she added, "It is not who you are dealing with. It is _what_ you are dealing with." She firmly stated, standing up from her seat.

The man looked at Glenn who seemed to smirk from Liv's remark. "Yeah, well your Asian friend here thinks you're sooo funny... but I don't. I caught them sneaking around my place." The man seemed even more frustrated.

Liv began to walk out of her office when she seen Daryl and Carol walking along the lake. "Can I ask for your name?" Liv more demanded than ask. When Daryl looked at Liv she waved to him to come over.

"My name is Chris." He began. "I have four of your people one is a boy with some nice pretty blue eyes. One is a stubborn negro woman and the other woman… well I don't seem to mind the other woman. Then this Asian man who has a lot of balls." He stated as Liv's fear grew more, Carol and Daryl had finally reached Liv, no one spoke a word as the three listened to the walkie talkie. "I want your leader to come and negotiate a deal with me and my group and in return I'll give you back your people. You got fifteen minutes to tell me who you are sending to come talk. Starting now!" He said as Liv looked to Carol.

"We need to move fast. We have a lot on the line." Carol said in a serious tone..

"I know. They have Glenn, Tara… and I think Carl and Sasha. They have our people and we are not going to risk anything." Liv said as she began to jog to the front with Carol and Daryl beside her. One hand kept hold on the walkie talkie.

"Carl! Sasha!" All three of them yelled to see if he or she was there. They continued to run to the front gates, but neither of the two replied, leaving them only to fear they were captured too.

"We need to tell Rick." Daryl stated.

"Yeah. Get Rick and the others. Carol you get Dr. Suri lord knows what kind of medical attention we're going to need after this. I'll get my men and we meet by the front in five minutes." Liv ordered, as Carol and Daryl scrambled to get everybody that was need. In less than one minute Liv could see that Daryl found Rick first. The two ran full speed towards her. Liv by this time had about ten soldiers with her.

"Where? Where is he?" Rick asked, worried as his face turned to a dark dangerous look. "I kill them. Liv, I'll kill them all!" Liv could tell that he didn't want to feel this way but there was nothing she could do to change how he felt... because she wanted to kill them too.

"Rick!" Liv yelled. "I need you to focus! Okay?!" Liv turned to her soldiers. "Were gonna need guns we don't know how many of them are out there." She directed. Soon, some of Liv's most trusted soldiers, Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Abraham, Rosita, and Marco were gathered around as Liv handed the walkie talkie to Marco.

"I'll talk." Rick offered as Tyreese put a hand on Rick's shoulder to calm him down.

"No I am the leader." Marco turned down Rick's offer. "What's his name?" Marco asked as Liv replied with 'Chris'. Marco nodded then pushed the button to speak. "Chris… Chris are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He replied.

"You have our people… I want them alive you hear me?" Marco said in a very stern voice; that no one really ever heard before. "And if you fail me you fail your group because my men and women will be left to kill them." He in forced.

"Interesting." The man, Chris said in a bored tone. "You think you run this game, but I'm the one who has your people. I just want one of you to come to me!" He yelled like a child.

"Yes Chris, but where is it that you are?" Marco asked.

"No it's not going to be like that, just tell me who you're sending then I tell that person where I am." He explain.

"Hold up!" Marco said to Tyreese who kept asking for the walkie talkie, but didn't realize he still had his finger on the button.

"Hmm.. I don't know if my lady can wait any more. The knife around the boy's neck keeps getting tighter and tighter." He said as Rick felt his body tense.

Marco released the talking button. "I'll go then." He said wanting confirmation from the others.

"No. I will go. He has my son!" Rick stated, picking up a gun from the cart.

"No that's why you can't. You won't be thinking straight. Tyreese you won't go either." Liv ordered, as they looked at her with an 'yeah right and you're going to stop us?' face.

"Where's Glenn!" Maggie worriedly yelled after hearing what was going on.

"Maggs, we're going to get him back. You gotta trust me, we're going right now." Liv promised.

Macro was about to answer that he would go, because they did ask for the main leader of the community to go alone, which would be Marco. Liv and the others still stood by the walkie talkie. Liv looked to Marco as she pleaded with her eyes, to let her go.

"Your kids and wife are here safe. While one of mine has a knife to his throat." She explained.

"Hello." Marco spoke pressing the button.

"Put whoever you're sending on the walkie talkie." Chris sounded extremely bored at this point.

"You already had talked to her, but here she is again." Marco handed Liv the walkie talkie

"Chris… I am the woman from earlier… I am Sergeant L. Snow and I want to work with you… but I need to be assured the my people will be alive when I get there." She spoke.

"Yeah… Yeah. Just hurry up." He plainly stated.

Liv looked really pissed off and his attitude made Liv want to make him suffer for even putting a hand on any of them, especially Carl. "Don't you touch my people." Liv said turning away from the group, though they could still hear her talking into the walkie talkie.

"Oh, good! Now I know you are serious… I'm in the cottage less than a mile to the north east of your front gates. Come alone." He stated but didn't reply to any other questions.

"I'm ready!" Daryl said.

"He said I had to go alone…" Liv shrugged putting on her twin machete knives that she hadn't carried in a while.

"Your crazy as hell if you think I'm gonna let you go alone." Daryl testified as everyone agreed with him.

"Daryl, I didn't say you couldn't come. I'm sayin' they wanted me to come alone." Liv hinted though Daryl wasn't understanding.

"So, what do you mean?" Rick chimed in.

"I am a leader and I can't lead if there is no one following…" She answered.

"Lets go then!" Carol said grabbing a shotgun and a hand knife.

Seven people set off to go rescue their friends. The seven that went consisted of Liv, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Abraham, Rosita and Michonne. As the seven set off to the woods they were silent. Rick was ahead of all of them and Liv was to nervous to tell him to slow down.

"Alright!" Liv said as she stopped, making Rick turn around. "I'm gonna go first you guys hide behind the tree's and surround the cottage… be armed and ready." She added.

"I'm going with you." Rick voiced.

"I can't stop you," Liv said walking past him. She didn't want to admit it, but she would feel comfortable having someone near here. Liv and Rick headed to the front cottage as the others did what they were told. "Chris! Hello?" Liv called out standing about ten feet away from the front of the cottage with Rick at her side.

**-~Debris Came Falling Down~-**

"Where the hell is she?" Chris said getting irate just when he heard a voice call out to him from the outside. He turned to his people, there was a total of six with him. "Albert get behind the black one, Charlie get behind the Asian and David get behind Tara." Chris said. He took interest in Tara seeing that she was the only one he bothered to take the time and learn her name. The three men did as directed putting their snipers up against each one's back as they pushed them out the door to line up on the porch. Liv looked a bit relieved to see them alive. The next person to come out was the woman who walked behind Carl still holding the knife to his throat as Chris came out last. "So I see you disregarded what I had told you." He stated.

"Yeah? What was that?" Liv asked as though she forgot.

"I told you to come alone." He repeated what he had said earlier.

"Yeah, we'll I thought I told you I didn't want any one of my people hurt." She stated a bit pissed off.

"I follow your rules; they're all alive." He sounded a little confused.

"Yeah, but it looks like your bitch held the knife to tight around my boy's neck." Liv pointed out after seeing some blood fall down Carl's neck.

Chris slightly turned around. "Loosen up, Theresa!" He yelled at the woman holding the knife to Carl.

"Your lucky he is still alive." The woman cried out before adding, " I seen a man kill both of my children in a heartbeat… no hesitation. With his own bare hands!"

"I don't care for your sob stories, lady." Liv plainly shouted back showing no sad expression but she did feel bad for the other woman deep down inside.

Chris stood there till everyone was done talking "Can we get down to business now?" He asked as Rick nodded his head not taking his eye's off the people holding their weapons to his friends and son. He had his hand gripped tensely around his gun and so badly wanted to shot at them.

"I want to be in your community." He said and Liv widened her eyes in shock.

"No." She answered.

"What?" Chris heard, but was taken back by how quickly she replied.

"No." Liv huffed. "You take my people at gunpoint, then expect me to have you live with them!?"

"First off, I didn't take your people they were snooping around my house! And like you said, I do have them at gunpoint... so I wouldn't say 'no' so fast." He explained.

Liv glanced over to the right side of the house with her eyes and seen Carol sneaking up along side the house. In this moment Liv had foreseen what might happen. Carol would take out the three holding the snipers to Glenn, Sasha and Tara. Rick would kill Chris, Daryl or the other two would take out the man on the roof who had his gun pointed at her and Rick, and she would take out the woman holding the knife to Carl. Liv needed to time everything perfectly and hope everyone was prepared.

"No." She simply replied reaching for her gun as Carol pulled up her's putting a bullet in each of the three men's heads before they could react. Like Liv expected someone from behind her, shot down the man on the roof at the same time Carol shot. Less than a moment later Liv pulled up her gun swiftly and pointed it at the woman's head and took the shot. Liv was god with her aim and wasn't worried about hitting Carl when the woman, Theresa, fell down with a bullet in her skull.

"He's running!" Abraham yelled running out from the trees pointing at Chris who was running into the forest. Liv and the others began shooting but no seemed to hit him.

"He's gone!" Daryl yelled disappointed and Liv looked Liv sighed in disappointment as well.

"Thank you!" Tara yelled, changing the disappointed moment into a good one as Carol run up on the porch and untied the three.

"Dad!" Carl yelled embracing his father.

"We got to lock you up for now on." Rick joked squeezing his son and never wanted to let go.

Liv stood in a daze still staring at the direct in which Chris had ran. Immediately she began to think of the future. '_Would if he tries to kill them all. Would if he came when I'm nine months pregnant. Would if he comes when the baby is born and tries to ruin the community.'_ Liv thought to herself before realizing she had just killed someone. She had kill people before the apocalypse while in war, but never that close up. In that moment Liv feared herself, seeing how she didn't hesitate in killing that woman, to save Carl but she would do it again in a heart beat. "He needs to be killed." Liv spoke to no one in particular. "But there's only one way to send him a message." She muttered the last part. She walked over to Abraham and held out her hand.

Abraham looked at her in shock, knowing what she was asking for. "Hell. You have a point." He said, though Liv didn't speak one word to him on what she needed. He pulled out a hand grenade and placed it gently in Liv's hand.

"Y'all get going... I'll catch up." She ordered walking closer to the cottage.

"I'll throw it." Daryl offered.

"No I'm gonna throw it." Glenn protest.

"Neither of you are going to throw it. I will. I run faster than both of you anyways." She tease and gave a fake smile.

"Fine, but I want to race you when we get back." Glenn said before walking farther away from the cottage though Liv could tell he was serious.

Rick looked as though he didn't agree with any of this be he knew Liv knew what she was doing. "Run fast. Please." He stared into her eyes for one last moment, as she nodded. "Clear out!" Rick said backing away. "Let's move!"

As Liv watched the others disappear into the trees she took in a deep breath. Slowly she unhooked the pin from the hand grenade and quickly threw it through the front door of the cottage that was already opened. In an instant she sprinted to the forest and caught up the the others. They all felt a pressure pushing on them when the cottage blew up from the grenade, debris came falling down with small ashes of amber as they continued to make their way quickly to the community.

* * *

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Unt**__**il Next Time~-**_


	9. Already in Love

_**ONE MONTH LATER, from were we were in chapter eight.**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Already in Love**

One month passed after saving their friend's who were in need of assistance. Liv was in her office as usual as everyone went about their day. Liv had distanced herself from mostly everyone even Carl, Judith, and Rick. Everyone gave her some privacy, since Rick told the others that 'she needs her space' and that 'she needs time to collect her thoughts'. Liv was scared of what she might become. She loved Carl so much, that she had killed for him. She was even more scared, because she knew she would do it again in a heartbeat; and the thought of a person hurting Judith made Liv not want to just kill but torture the person. After a few days Liv was confused when she seen the others laugh and be able to smile. She felt as though she was slipping way. She wanted to be better and hated feeling the way she was; plus, she was now one month pregnant, more of the reason why she wanted to feel better. Yet she still held off on telling the others the news.

Liv looked out the window of her office and noticed Tyreese jogging outside, trying to catch up with Sasha, who ran a few feet in front of him. Liv opened her closed window and called out to him. "Tyreese!" She waved, catching his attention as he took out one of his ear phones when Sasha turned around as well.

"You keep going!" Tyreese encouraged. Sasha nodded her head turning back around and continued to jog. "Has something happened?" He asked when he reached her, feeling like he got called into the principal's office.

"Not at all." She answered.

Rick noticed Tyreese going into Liv's office and wondered what she was going to talk to him about. He thought he should stick nearby to make sure everything was okay.

"How have you been?" Tyreese wanted to help everyone he could, and was good at comforting others, so he guessed this was why Liv called for him.

"You are my friend. I trust and respect you." Liv started yet Tyreese didn't like the sound of that. He started to get nervous. "You know, I'm not doing well, but I think you can help me feel better."

He gave her a confused face. "Liv, I will do anything to help you feel better." Tyreese agreed, he would do what was needed.

Liv slightly smiled though it was short lived as it faded. She looked into Tyreese's eyes. "I need to know what happened to you all during the three months we parted." Liv knew it might have been asking for too much though she knew it would help her move forward and make her a better leader by knowing who she is keeping in her community.

Tyreese widened his eye's a bit, before nodding his head. The three months was something he didn't want to remember, but knew that it was necessary. "Would you ask us to leave if you heard that we did something you don't agree with?" He questioned.

"No, God, no. I wouldn't do that to you all… I just want the truth." She didn't care for what they did in the past, she just want to get a better understanding of the people she called family.

Tyreese took a deep breath in then out. Then he began to speak, starting from the point when Liv left.

**-~Already in Love~-**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Carol asked Rick as the two sat on a bench. Once in a while, they would take glances to their right, to see if Tyreese was still in there.

"Beats me." He answered sounding frustrated at not knowing.

Daryl came walking up to them and took a seat next to Carol handing them both a water bottle as he opened the one he got bought for himself. "They still in there?" The other two just nodded and took a sip from their water bottles as well.

"Why wouldn't she want to talk to me?" Rick asked to himself out loud. Daryl and Carol looked at each other with a bit of confusion.

"Why would she want to talk to you?" Daryl thought it was strange Rick said that, because he didn't think Rick and Liv were close at all. "If anything she should be talking to me." He argued.

Carol sat in between the two think to herself trying to put pieces together.

"Yeah, your right." Rick said a little on edge now from almost coming out to Daryl and Carol about the relationship he and Liv shared for a little over a month now.

Carol still sat there trying to concentrate on her thoughts, before it clicked and light bulb went off in her head. Her eyes widened as she looked at Rick, who looked at her back with a confused face. "Um, I gonna go help start lunch." Carol hinted for Rick to come with her.

"I'll help." Daryl offered getting up off the bench.

"That sweet of you to offer, but I think Rick should start pulling his weight around here." She cocked an eyebrow to Rick who was a bit nervous of what Carol was going to say when Daryl walked away.

"Okay, I'mma head down to the pond and shoot ducks." Daryl said not trying to sound hurt that Carol denied his help.

"Okay, but Liv doesn't like when you just leave the dead ducks floating around the pond… it scares the kids." Rick tried to save Daryl from another long lecture against Liv.

"Yeah.. yeah." He replied throwing his arm up and down, before walking away.

"So, you and Liv huh." Carol teased, once she didn't see Daryl in sight and began to walk with Rick to the kitchen.

Rick didn't know what to say yet couldn't help but smile. "So, you and Daryl huh?" Rick thought it would be best to put Carol under the same pressure, but soon realized it didn't work.

"Yeah so?" She replied calmly knowing Rick would get more nervous. "Rick you can't play this game with me… I am the one who made it up." Looking up she gave him a sly smile before adding. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks." Was the only thing he said. The rest of the walk was quiet till they reached the kitchen then Carol told Rick how to prepare the food as their conversation changed to cooking and recipes Carol picked up over the years when she cooked for her former husband, Ed. Rick was in somewhat shock. Over mounth ago he was telling people how to survive... and now he was telling Carol who he cooked salmon.

**-~Already in Love~-**

Liv sat there feeling completely ill not knowing if it was from hearing the gruesome stories Tyreese told or from being pregnant. She sat there listening as Tyreese said, "And, now we are here." He slightly smiled.

Liv was in shock. "You went through all that yet you still smile?" She asked truly not understanding how someone has the 'will' like him. "I have yet to live a day in this world till I have lived a day in your shoes." She added.

"ha-ha… it was hard but at the end of the day we had each other and we protected each other and if that's not family… I don't know what is." He added as Liv nodded her head looking at him as if he was a superhero.

"I couldn't agree more!" She said standing up walking over to Tyreese, who stood up too. Liv pulled him into a long hug which kinda could him of guard but he hugged back.

"I hoped this helped." He said still embracing Liv as he gently rubbed his hand on her upper back.

"It did… It really did." She relied as they pulled away to look at each other.

"What is that?" Tyreese asked sniffing the air.

"Mm, smells like lunch!" Liv said walking out the office with Tyreese behind her. Daryl who kept looking towards Liv's office once and a while (even after Carol and Rick left him) immediately spun around to the pond aimed his cross bow and shot at a duck killing it before it could fly away.

"Daryl!" Liv threw her arms in the air knowing she had already had this talk with him previously.

Daryl gave his mean mug, still disappointed she chose Tyreese over him for whatever she asked him to tell her. "I'm catching dinner!" He hollered.

"Dinner that I feel you are going to be the only one eating!" She hollered back, shaking her head in disapproval.

Liv and Tyreese made their way to the lunch tables. Liv felt like she was in high school again walking to get to her seat next to Tyreese and having people staring at her. During her school years Merle would come into town and take Liv with him on an 'adventure'... that usually lasted two months; then when she returned and walked to her seat in the cafeteria people would stare at her like 'what is she doing back'. Though the stares she got know was more of a 'glad to see you are back' as some people smiled at her when she looked at them.

"Liv." Glenn said as his 'hello' to her before sitting across from her with Maggie.

Liv stared at them. Now knowing what they have been through she looked at them differently, she looked at all of them differently. She now had more respect for them more than she already did.

Carol came up to them with a tray of food. "Oh Liv I didn't know you were going to be here, let me grab you a plate." She said but didn't move noticing the way Liv was looking at her.

Liv stood up and hugged her catching Carol off guard. Liv looked to Carol as a _Saint, an Angel… a god!_ "You are so amazing and selfless and one of the strongest women I have ever met." Liv said still holding on to Carol.

Tyreese didn't know how greatly it had affected Liv on what he told her. "Thank you… what is this all about?" Carol asked still confused.

"I asked Tyreese to tell me what happened the three months we were split up." Liv explained when Carol understood why Liv gave her the compliments.

"Oh so you know I saved all of their ass." She joked as Glenn, Maggie and Tyreese shared a laugh.

"Big time." Liv answered with a smile, realizing she felt warm and comfort with who she was around.

Rick looked out the kitchen window and seen that Liv was out sitting with the others. As fast as he could move he put a plate of food together and run for the door. Once out the door he walked all 'cool like' waving to a few people on the way to Liv. "Here I seen you were out here and thought I should bring you a plate." He said handing her the plate.

Liv smiled yet wanted to laugh at the 'special treatment' she was getting. She was definitely not use to it but it was nice for the moment. "That was very thoughtful of you." She appreciated what he did and wanted to laugh more when he told her not to worry about it.

Liv had mentally told herself that this was the day she was going to tell Rick she was pregnant and not knowing how he would take that she was trying to be on his good side, though she was always on his good side.

After lunch Liv went to the field and tossed the football back and forth with Carl as they talked. Yet their conversation changed from comic books, to how to defend yourself the proper way, with baby Judith crawling around them. They did this for about an hour until Judith started to get fussy.

"Oh, I think she does need a diaper change." Carl confirmed Liv's suspicion as he picked her up.

Liv smiled as she picked up the football that she failed to catch. "I'll change her." Liv handed the football to Carl as he handed her Judith.

"Good Luck!" He yelled out to Liv watching her carry Judith away.

**-~Already in Love~-**

"Liv!" Michonne called out catching up to her. "Are you busy?" She questioned. Michonne just wanted to talk to her friend and didn't really need her to do a task.

"I was actually going to do some work, but what is it that you need?" Liv honestly didn't need to work, but she was just so used to giving excuses so that she could be by herself and now she realized she had been doing that.

"Oh I just wanted to hang out, that's all." Michonne said thinking Liv was still going to turn her down.

"You know what… I need to talk to you anyways. Can you get Carol, Daryl and Tyreese and meet me in the conference room?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." Michonne nodded before doing so.

Liv went to get Rick, Abraham, Marco, Maggie and Glenn then made her way there as well. Once in the conference room Liv close the door behind her, Then turned to everyone as the stared at her wondering why they were in there.

Liv took a deep breath in before she spoke. "I was not thinking… and when you do not think you do things that, may be unnecessary. I put my 'wants' before my 'needs'... what I 'wanted' was to forget about everything for a moment or two and be selfish… but what I 'needed' was to think about the future, the future of my well being and the people around me that I love and care about." She realized she was stalling and that she just need to come out and say what she was originally going to tell them. She opened her mouth yet nothing was coming out, soon she found herself fighting to get the words out. "I am pregnant." Liv felt like running out the room and hiding from them but she stood tall and looked at her brother first, who looked at her as if she was already dead.

Carol looked like she was going to voice her opinion before Daryl started in. "No your not." He plainly said.

Liv looked at him and could understand all the crude things she felt he would start shouting out at her. "It's okay." She said as he began to do his pacing.

"How's is this okay? It's not okay!" He yelled.

"I know it's not okay but I just wanted to tell you, I forgive you ahead of time for whatever you are going to say to me!" She yelled back at him as he stopped pacing.

"How?" Rick asked just saying out loud what came to him mind.

Liv wanted to laugh at that comment but didn't, this was a serious matter. "Um... I think you know how." Liv assured.

Marco didn't seem to be bother with the idea of her being pregnant seeing that a woman gave birth less than two months ago and was now raising her healthy baby girl. "We can work something out." He assured.

Daryl huffed and puffed before he couldn't keep quite anymore. "Who the hell with?"

Rick looked at Liv when she nodded to him. "I am." Rick felt his stomach turn, not from knowing he is the father but from getting the woman he loved pregnant in this type of world... again. Daryl threw a seat across the room in frustration trying not to kill Rick.

No body in the room, well, nobody in the community knew that Rick and Liv were in a relationship, except Carol.

"Liv this is dangerous." Glenn began as everyone turned their attention to him. "This place might not be up in nine months… we might be out there again exposed to _them _when you try and give birth… then what?" He asked.

"How far long are you?" Maggie asked who stood in the back as frightened as Liv could be.

Liv glanced at Rick who just sat in a seat with his face in his hands. "Right know I'm one month." She answered.

"The fetus is small enough maybe…" Carol said as everyone looked to her. Glenn jumped on board with what Carol had in mind, though Liv didn't know what Carol was even talking about.

"Are you talking about terminating it?" Michonne asked weary.

"If we want Liv to... well live." Carol confirmed as Daryl nodded his head in agreement. Rick stood up to hear more of Carol's plain but Liv interrupted.

"What? No!" Liv felt like telling them was the worst thing she had ever done, because now they wanted to kill her baby, to kill her unborn baby that she had already fell in love with.

"Liv, we need you." Rick said walking toward her.

Liv backed up from Rick. "No!" Liv couldn't believe the way they were acting.

"Liv, we're looking out for you." Abraham said, knowing he wasn't making anything better.

"I agree with Liv." Maggie spoke as everyone turned to her. "This is her child… and Rick's, but Liv is the one carryin'. If I was pregnant I wouldn't want Glenn to tell me to abort it and I wouldn't want my friends planning out how to do the procedure." She was on Liv's side because she knew Liv would be on hers.

"I can't lose you… not like I lost Merle." Daryl kept a straight face while a tear threatened to fall.

Liv hated to give Daryl the cold shoulder but she felt it was necessary. "You're not going to lose me, I know what I'm doing... thank you Carol for your suggestions but I will not be taking them." Liv looked around the room and felt like it was all a mess.

Maggie hated that everyone agreed with Carol. In all honesty she was happy Liv was pregnant and wanted to help prepare the birth of the baby, so that Liv would have the supplies she need for birth. Maggie's father, Hershel, always told her and Beth to 'kill people with kindness' and Maggie wanted to point Liv in the direction of keeping the baby, she walked towards Liv with her arms open. "Congratulations! I can wait to meet this baby." She loudly said as everyone just stood watching the two hug, still shocked.

Liv released from the hug and smiled. She knew what Maggie was doing, as Maggie smile back at her and mouthed it 'you got this'. Liv nodded then turned over to the quiet man in the corner. "Thanks Tyreese." Liv said, but Tyreese gave her a face of confusion.

"I didn't say nothing." He thought maybe she confused him with someone else.

"I know and that's why I said thank you." He nodded finally understanding what she meant.

"Okay. Okay. We are getting all worked up for nothing." Rick said taking charge of the conversation, this was his child Liv was carrying. "You are a strong woman and if anyone were to deliver this baby and live through it, it would be you." Rick for once believed what he said. Liv would be the mother of his unborn child, though she was kind of like a mother of his two children now, he was comfortable with that.

Liv felt a bit better that Rick said that, noticing others starting to come around.

"Yeah, I'd think you would be a petty cool mom." Glenn agreed, with a sheepish smile

"I guess I need to put up extra security around the fence to keep this place up and safe for you and this new soldier coming." This was Abraham's way of saying he supports her and her decision.

Carol nodded her head. "If you keep this baby… I'll do what ever it takes to keep it safe. I promise."

Michonne nodded her head and smiled, knowing she would be there from Liv when needed through out this pregnancy. Liv looked at Daryl who kept his head down.

Daryl didn't even look at her, she wanted to be alone now, because the one person she wanted to hear from couldn't even look at her. "I'm going to head to bed early... I catch up with you all later." Liv turned to the door and walked out not knowing Daryl was right behind her.

There was something Daryl knew he was going to need to tell Liv and thought now was the time. "Liv!" He called out to her.

"If you're just going to yell at me I'm not feeling in my best mood to fight back." She continued to walk before Daryl picked her up 'bridal style'. "Daryl I swear if you don't put me down, I'll-I'll-"

"You ain't gonna do nothing." He interrupted her. "There's something I need ta tell you." He finally put her down and made her sit under a tree with him.

"What is it?" Liv asked exhausted from all that just happened.

"I was twelve, when ma told me she was pregnant. I remember hating the baby… I hated the baby so much I prayed every night that ma would lose it or that she would lay on her stomach and crush the baby."

Liv was confused as to why he would tell her this. "That's nice… you know, the fact that you wanted me dead." Liv shrugged.

"Listen…" He shushed her. "As you grew in her stomach I prayed for you to come out a boy... but you were a girl and from that day you were born I told myself I'd protect you for as long as I live, you know what that means?"

"That God doesn't answer your prayers?" She asked still confused.

"No…" He sighed. "That when your baby comes out I promise to protect it for as long as I live no matter what."

Liv smiled at Daryl and knew he had meant what he said about protecting her baby. "You promise me." She said making sure he truly meant it.

"I promise." Daryl needed his sister, she wasn't going no where and he would make sure of it.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	10. My Promise To You

_**Chapter begins, same day from Chapter 9 they are all getting in bed after the long day.**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

* * *

**Chapter 10: My Promise to You**

Liv had a lot to think about. Glenn had brought up a few good points; someone could come and attack them. The man, Chris, who held Glenn, Sasha, Tara, and Carl hostage, was still out there somewhere plotting against them, probably recruiting people to fight alongside him to bring down the community. For a moment, Liv thought it would be best to abort the fetus. She didn't want Carl and Judith to not have a mother figure around them. She decided she would get some rest and think about it more in the morning. For now, the baby was inside, alive and growing. She knew in the end she would make the right decision and knowing her friends and family would support her on whatever route she had decided to take.

Rick put Judith to bed and headed to bed himself. He wasn't feeling tired so he stared at the ceiling as his mind wandered. His mind took him to the moment when his now dead wife, Lori told him she was pregnant. He was angry with with her for trying to get rid of the baby then, yet here he was telling Liv to get rid of their baby now. Rick didn't bother telling Carl; he didn't want his son to worry. Plus, his son had yet to know about him being with Liv and he would rather tell Carl that first.

Rick didn't how he would act if Liv did end up dying in childbirth; he was fearful that he would not be in control of his action like last time. Rick didn't want to think about that, it just made him mad because she would truly be dying because of him and not because of the baby; this is something he would need to explain to Judith when she got older.

Daryl laid in bed all night, not being able to sleep while he poked holes in his blanket with a pocket knife. Feeling all the emotions he possibly could feel from anger to scared - he felt it all. He lost track of time till the sun crept through his window, hitting him in his eyes, making him get up and shut the curtains. He turned to walk to his closet pulling out a black pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt putting his vest that had angel wings on the back, reminding him of when Liv was younger she used to call him her 'guardian angel'. He smiled as he remembered the easier times.

Daryl walked out of his room, all he now had on this mind was food, so he made his way down to the communities kitchen.

Liv woke up. She stared at the ceiling rubbing her eyes before she immediately felt nauseous. She threw off her blankets that had covered her from head to toe, and ran to the bathroom that was in her room. She dropped on her knees in front of the toilet and began to throw up. This lasted for about five minutes. Once Liv felt a little better she slowly got up to reach over to the side of the toilet and flushed it. Afterwards she grabbed a hand towel, threw it on her shoulder and washed her teeth.

"Morning sickness," Liv said aloud to herself. She looked in the mirror and realized what she just had said. For the first time in the one month she had been pregnant she realized there was something in her growing. Though she already loved it; she finally felt it's present's inside. In this moment, Liv made up her mind on rather or not she was going to keep the baby.

She walked out of the hotel-like building that everyone slept and saw Carol talking with some of the women outside, having a cup of coffee.

Liv waved Carol over to her. "Carol, I think we should talk." Liv directed Carol to follow her and made their way to Liv's office. Liv closed the door and sat on the opposite side of her desk from Carol. "Carol, I need your help."

"Anything… I'll get it done." Carol sat up in her seat.

Liv shook her head a bit. "I'm going to keep my baby full term and deliver it in eight months time." Carol appeared to have an understanding expression. "I don't care if everybody disagrees with my decision and at this point I don't even care if Daryl disagrees, but I just need to know that you are okay with me having this baby?" Liv added.

Carol took a second to think before she spoke. "I wouldn't have given up my daughter, Sophia, for the world and I knew you wouldn't give your child up either."

Liv lifted her eyebrow in confusion. "So, you knew I would be against aborting it?" She questioned.

Carol tilted her head to the side. "Well no, but that's why I brought up that topic." She realized that Liv still wasn't understanding her, "If you were to think about it right when I offered the abortion, then I would know you wouldn't do your best at trying to deliver the baby, yet you shot that idea down faster than I could blink."

Liv nodded her head. "But last night I took it into consideration."

"But look at you now… and may I ask, why do you only just want my approval on you keeping this baby?"

A corner of Liv's mouth lifted. "Because I strongly believe you are the only one who can help me give birth."

Carol nodded her head in an understanding. "What about that one woman, Susan? Who helped her give birth?"

"I did. I'm the only one here who knew how to coach her through labor. I'm not so sure I can catch my baby when it comes out of me." Carol smiled wanting to laugh after envisioning what Liv just said.

"I'll help you, but I think Maggie can be a great help in preparing for this birth as well."

"She probably could." Liv took that into consideration. She didn't want to have too many people included in her labor plans. "I'll talk to her later then." Liv assured when Carol stood up from the seat nodding her head.

"You go eat, we need that baby nice and healthy!" Carol said in a motherly way.

**-~My Promise to You~-**

"Hey," Rick said sitting down at the outside tables next to Liv, who was eating at a table alone. He had a groggy voice, and Liv could tell he didn't get much sleep.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Rick suddenly yawn, leading to a smile he and Liv shared. "Yeah, is it that noticeable?" He joked.

"Just a bit." Liv smiled once more. Rick took in that beautiful smile of her's, not knowing the next time he will see the genuine smile again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as his soft southern accent flowed through each word.

"Good, I think I'm finally getting morning sickness, which is good." she quickly added, "Let's me know our baby is healthy… and alive." Liv needed to make Rick comfortable with the fact that she is keeping the baby, as she slide in a smile.

Rick looked away from Liv and to the people near them. "Don't make me choose between you and this baby." He finished turning back to Liv, staring into her eyes.

Liv shook her head. Though it was hard, she knew where Rick was coming from. "It's not a choice, in the end you will have both of us, but if it is only one of us you can save there is still no choice, because you will need to choose the baby… you hear me?" Liv said grabbing Rick's cheek with her hand.

"I know and I promise you that. I should be supporting you… I did with Lori, but maybe now is different because I know how the last one ended." Liv moved her hand down to Rick's chest.

"Not everything has to end in tragedy. Even if I don't make it, it won't be a tragedy because you will have received a beautiful gift." Rick just nodded his head as Liv continued. "The best thing about this gift is that it is me and you, joined in one small human." Rick smiled. The passion Liv carried made him worry less and actually made him excited to be a father again, though Judith was still very small.

"I'm lucky, I really am." Rick stated, noticing Liv's expression that consisted of an eyebrow raised and a small smile. "What?" Rick asked, not knowing if he had missed something.

"Hmm, just that I remember the time when I told you that you could resist me and you but you tried to deny it." She said in an 'I told you so' voice.

Rick's mouth hung open in shock, he didn't think she would bring something up that far in the past. "What! I can resist you!" He testified.

"Okay, then do tell me how I ended up pregnant; you know, since you can resist me and all." Liv teased.

"I can resist you, it's just that I didn't want to in that moment." Rick played along scooting closer to Liv.

"Okay, lover boy." She sarcastically replied, and was completely caught off guard when Rick planted his lips on hers where others could see, though she let it slide as the kiss was short lived when the two heard a bump on the table they sat at.

The two broke apart when there eyes landed on a very confused boy. "How and when?" Were the only two words that came out of Carl's mouth as he sat on the other side of the table, facing the two.

Rick looked down from his son, lifted an eyebrow trying to find the right words as he slowly scooted a few inches way from Liv. While Liv on the other hand looked straight at Carl as he stared at her back. The only thing Liv and Rick shared in common at this point were the lost for words.

"Carl." Liv began hoping Rick would assist her, yet for the first time ever Rick didn't bother to step in and take over to explain. "Your father and I-"

"Stop right there." Carl said cutting her off while putting his hand up assuring Liv to stop speaking. Liv nodded her head once, yet was intrigued as to what Carl was going to say. He was smart and at times Liv thought he was too smart for his own good. "I really don't need to hear an explanation; me and Michonne had a bet that you two would end up together back at the prison."

Liv's mouth hung open; this time she was in shock, remembering the times when Michonne would talk to her about Rick. "No wonder..." Liv muttered to herself, though the two boys could still hear her.

Rick took his gaze off of Liv and focused it on Carl. "You and Michonne made a bet on us." He spoke for Liv and himself.

"Yeah. You guys were making it hard though because you two are both so stubborn." Carl acted like a young adult and all those who were close to him never looked to him as a child. Carl noticed that the look the two gave one another, like there was more to the story than them just being together. "What? Do you guys want me to sign something that says I approve?" He questioned after he stopped eating the food from the tray he had slapped down on the table earlier.

"That would be easier." Liv said a bit weary, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Easier? Easier for what?" Carl looked back and forth from the two. "What is it, dad?" Carl looked at Rick, knowing his father could probably explain whatever it was better than Liv.

Rick hated to see his son worry about things kids his age shouldn't be worried about. "Liv is pregnant." Rick forcefully let out a small smile to show his son there was nothing to be worried about.

Carl looked at Liv with the smallest of smiles, though his eyes showed sadness. He breathed heavily before speaking. "I always thought I'd be an only child, yet here I am receiving all these new siblings." He stated, though he didn't show the slightest amusement at his own joke.

Carl knew these serious situations all too well and at this point was very skilled in handling them. The woman he loved almost like a mother was going to become a mother. Carl took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I want you to have a comfortable pregnancy… I'll help out more with Judith-"

Liv cut Carl off from speaking any further. "No. You don't need to put more on your plate." As Rick nodded his head in agreement.

Carl nodded his head when his mind was filled with images of his mother on the day she died. "My mom." He started when Rick shot his head up at Carl who stared at Liv while continuing to talk, "She said I was the only thing she did right in this world... but she was wrong, because she also did Judith. I don't remember my life before Judith - well I do, but it's not as important compared to having her and though my mom is gone now I still have the happy memories of her and I think that's all I need for her to still live on in my heart and one day hopefully in Judith's heart."

Rick sat there looking at his son in amazement. He couldn't believe how grown up and mature his son was, and knowing his son still had happy memories made Rick's eyes watery. This was also the first time Rick heard Carl talk about Lori since her death. "I'm proud of you, Carl." Carl nodded as they both turned to Liv.

"The ladies weren't lying when they said pregnancy makes you emotional." She said as she wiped away some tears that escaped her eyes.

The two boys smiled at Liv's comment and their grins got even bigger when they seen Michonne walking over to them holding Judith, taking a seat on the other side of Liv. "All squeaky clean!" Michonne said looking at Judith before picking up her head to look at the others. "I just gave her a bath."

"Oh, you lucky little bug!" Liv said, lightly tickling Judith which made the baby laugh uncontrollably before Liv added, "I wish someone could take me bath." The moment the words came out of her mouth she knew it sounded wrong as Michonne and Carl shot there widened eyes at each other while Rick raised his eyebrow to Liv when she turned to him. "I mean because I'm pregnant; I get tired faster!" She explained while the three broke into laughter. Liv just sat there shaking her head.

Once the three simmered down, Michonne focused more on Judith while Rick ate the rest of Carl's food that the boy didn't eat. Carl looked at Liv with a 'we need to talk' face, as he got up. "Um, I'm gonna go by the pond, I can take Judith." He offered reaching out for the baby as Michonne handed her over the table.

"I'm heading that way, I'll walk with." Liv said turning to Rick kissing him on the top of his head. "Where you headed, Michonne?" Liv turned a little to face her friend.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Abraham and Marco about a run." She answered.

"I'll go with then." Rick got up from the seat and looked to Carl. "You behave and keep your sister safe."

"Always am, always do." Carl assured as he, Judith, and Liv headed in the direction of the pond, when Rick and Michonne took the opposite direction and headed towards the front gate.

"What's on your mind Carl?" Liv questioned in a serious tone, not knowing why he didn't want to say whatever he was going to tell her, in front of Rick and Michonne.

"I didn't know you were pregnant before I made this but," Carl began switching Judith to the other side of him as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a heart shaped locket that was as big as his palm. "Sorry it's so big, Glenn said that was the only way we can fit a Polaroid picture in there without having to cut most of the picture." He hand it to Liv, who was speechless.

The metal heart shaped locket was now in Liv's hand. She studied the outside of it before opening the locket. Inside held a picture of Carl kissing Judith on the cheek with Daryl standing next to them looking all tough. Liv smiled at the picture before closing the locket. "Thank you, Carl. This means a lot to me. I think I'll keep it over my heart." She finally spoke up trying fight back some tears as she slipped the locket into her left breast pocket of her dark blue button down shirt she wore.

"I'm glad you like it, it's my _promise_ to you that no matter what I'll always be your family, and so will Judith, and of course Daryl." He looked up to Liv; it wouldn't be long till he met eye level with her.

Liv smile and nodded her head. "I love you, and you too, Jude!" Liv said rubbing Judith's cheek while they continued down the path to the pond, the baby let out a few giggles.

Carl nodded his head, kissing Judith on her head. "Now I have another _promise_ for you." He said noticing the head tilt from Liv in the corner of his eye. "I wanna help with the labor. I was there for my mother but now I know I'll be more prepared. I wanna keep you alive and I'll find away to." He said with determination.

Liv nodded her head. She knew he would be less worried if he had some part of responsibility. "I'm gonna need you by my side. You are after all the baby's big brother… and the only one who doesn't want it to be aborted."

Carl felt sick hearing that someone would suggest an idea like that, making him hug Judith tighter. "No. That's wrong. How does one suggest killing a baby that hasn't even lived yet?" Liv could see the anger on his face.

"Carl, I don't know… I'm not gonna fail you but if I do die, I'll be leaving this world knowing that I left you to care for it."

Carl nodded his head to assure Liv he'll watch over it, like he does Judith.

"So I guess you're apart of the team!" Liv announced to him.

Carl shook his head. "What team?"

"My labor team; Carol and Maggie are already on it." She went into further detail.

"Oh, you have a pretty cool then." Carl smiled to Liv as she nodded her head.

They reached the pond when Liv took Judith and sat on the grass with her, while Carl played soccer with one of his newer friends. Liv played with Judith and during this time she took a moment and looked down at her lower abdomen and noticed her small yet growing baby bump was coming in. This made her smile. She was going to keep this angel and _promised_ protect the two she already had.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, Liv is keeping the baby! As always:**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	11. Rage is Beyond Our Control

_**One month after after receiving the locket from Carl. Daryl and Rick... speak to each other for the first time, in a while.(Liv is 3 month's pregnant!)**_

_***DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead***_

_*********WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.(FOR VULGAR LANGUAGE)*********_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Rage is Beyond Our Control**

ONE MONTH LATER.

Everyone in the community was now aware Liv was 'with child', thanks to some of the women who found out through Carol. Who knew just three women could spread the news to fifty plus residence's at the base camp in just one day. Liv didn't mind though; at least she didn't have to hold a community meeting, yet it did have it's downfall. Within the past month, women (that Liv was familiar with) would come up to her at random points in the day and congratulate her; and whenever Rick and her were in a public area, she could feel others staring at them. The cat walk that some of the soldiers were building was finally up and _stable_. Three men and women would be on watch at all times throughout the day. Sasha had signed up for the night shifts, seeing that she didn't sleep much now days. Michonne helped out too, in assisting Liv with running the base camp, because Liv wanted to focus more on being strong, healthy, and fit; knowing she was going to need all the strength she can get for labor.

Daryl hung more around Carol than ever after seeing one of the soldiers in the community giving her the 'googlie eyes'. About two days out of the week Liv, Carol, Maggie, Carl, and Michonne (which Carl suggested to bring her on the 'labor team') all met up in Liv's office to discuss items they would need for the birth. Everybody was getting along just fine… until:

"Rick!" Daryl yelled to the man, who was walking down the path in a warm but breezy afternoon. Rick was surprised when Daryl called out for him, but was ready to _talk-out_ whatever Daryl needed to discuss. "We need ta talk." Daryl growled, letting Rick know he was serious, angry, and meant business.

Daryl had yet to talk to Rick since he found out that Liv was pregnant two months ago, and Rick hadn't made any attempts to talk to Daryl after Liv told him to 'give Daryl some time'.

Rick looked around to the people who were out and about, "Maybe we should go somewhere else?" He offered, knowing Daryl would probably yell at some point throughout their conversation.

"No, I wanna talk righ' here." Daryl spat, being the stubborn person he was. He didn't like being told what to do and he especially didn't like when it came from someone he wasn't a 'fan' of.

Rick nodded his head as he placed a hand on his hip and rested the other on his gun. "Okay… okay." He agreed a bit worried for the kids who ran past them playing, hoping they wouldn't be exposed to Daryl's vulgar language.

"What the hell were ya thinkin'? Huh?" Daryl shouted as a woman grabbed her son and walked in the other direction of the two men.

Rick stared at Daryl who seemed to get madder by the moment. "Daryl, calm down." Rick said walking a little closer to Daryl.

"Calm down! Fuck you, talkin' 'bout calm down!?" He shouted twice as louder than before. He walked closer to Rick as well. Now inches way from Rick's face, Daryl started off again. "Can't fucking keep to yourself, you keep screwin' my family!" Rick clenched his jaw while Daryl went on his rant. "First m-my brother, now my sister!" He shouted, forcefully pushing Rick back.

Rick had quickly found his footing. "Daryl," Rick calmly said as others started to stare at the two.

"What, you don' want me makin' a scene? Huh, that it? Well, everyone can fuck off!" He roared out as some of the bystanders began to take their children elsewhere.

Two soldier men looked at each other not knowing if they should intervene. "Hey… should we do somethin'?" One leaned in to ask the other.

"Naw, get Sergeant Snow. It's her boyfriend and brother." The other man who appeared to be older and taller answered, as the other went to do so.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Rick said still keeping his cool.

"Like you didn't mean fer Merle ta cut his hand off?!" He barked, while pacing in front of Rick as he kept eye contact with the other man the whole time. "I'm tired of havin' to keep quiet while people screw me over!"

Rick shook his head, noticing from the corner of his eye Michonne was jogging over their way along with Glenn. From his other eye he seen Daryl's fist coming closer to his face. Immediately, Rick felt the left side of his face burning, stinging, hurting, with the greatest pain of all. Daryl had punched him on the left side of his face. He turned back, and stood up straight after being in his bent over position for a few seconds; he held the side of his face with his hand.

Daryl notice Rick wasn't getting angry, which made him more angry. Again, Daryl charged at Rick with his left fist out before him. Rick was prepare this time, as he grabbed Daryl fist from doing any damage to the other side of his face.

"Daryl, you don't wanna do this!" Rick tightened his grip.

"Bu' I do!" He barked, over powering Rick's grip as he set himself free.

The side of Rick's face started to bleed out a little blood, which made Daryl smirk at that; being proud it only took one hit.

Now breathing heavily, Daryl charged at Rick again for the second time. He grabbed a hold of Rick's shoulders pulling them down, as Daryl kneed Rick in the stomach, causing Rick to fall on his knees. "You son-bitch, son-bitch, ya son of a bitch!" He chanted out as he repeatedly punched Rick in the face Left fist, after right fist, also crashing his fists onto Rick's chest and rib cage.

Daryl wasn't sure why Rick wasn't fighting back, and he knew Rick could fight, plus Rick still had his gun and wasn't using it to threaten him or anything, yet it was like Rick wanted Daryl to beat him up, and Daryl didn't mind it. "If I lose her, I'll-I'll Kil-" Daryl didn't finish his threat to Rick, because he felt the grip of someone's hands on his back before a strong force pulled him back off of the other man, landing Daryl on his butt, with his back on the ground.

Tyreese stood above Daryl.

"Don' touch me." Daryl let out one of his dangerous growls at Tyreese. He wasn't going to hurt Tyreese, but if Tyreese were to stop him from getting to Rick again, he might just do so.

Daryl noticed Rick slowly getting up, so Daryl shot right up off the ground faster than Rick. Rick's face was bleeding worst than before, and he held one of his hands to his stomach.

Daryl took a step toward Rick before Tyreese held him back once more. "You're lucky, dick!" Daryl pointed his finger at Rick as he insulted him one last time.

"Stop!" Tyreese spoke up, still gripping onto Daryl's vest.

"Let him come at me." Rick said as loud as he could; spitting on the ground, though all that came out was blood. Rick stood weakly but he managed to look tough as though he can endure more of Daryl's beatings.

Daryl released himself from Tyreese's grip. Once again he went for Rick, but before he could reach him;

Liv showed up.

"Daryl?" Liv questioned, disappointed after being told from one of the soldiers that her brother was arguing in the courtyard with one of the residence. Liv could only get there so fast, having to stop a very important meeting.

Daryl calmed down seeing his sister, knowing she would be mad, he gained control of his anger.

Carol rushed to Rick's side helping him stand, now that Liv was there people started gathering from a distance.

"The two of you men to my office… Now." Liv tried to sound stern, but the sadness in her voice peaked through each word. Liv turned on her heel and lead the way to her office. Daryl was right behind her while Tyreese followed close behind him to make sure Daryl didn't get out of hand again. Carol helped Rick a bit before he seemed to be walking better, but Carol still stayed close, knowing Daryl wouldn't do anything if she was near. A few times Daryl looked back at Rick, yet he caught eye contact with Carol both times.

Before they stepped into Liv's office, Rick spat out a blood filled saliva on the grass.

"Are you sure you don't need us to come in?" Tyreese asked Liv, who stood holding the inside door knob with Tyreese and Carol on the other side of the opened door.

"No, I got my gun." Liv assured, as Carol slipped in a smile.

"Okay. We'll be near if you need anything." Carol spoke for both Tyreese and herself before they turned as Liv softly closed the door.

Rick let out a grunt as he sat down on one of the two chairs before Liv's desk.

Liv handed Rick some baby wipes she kept in a drawer of her desk and sat in the seat facing the two staring at her. "God. I don't even know what to say." Liv said shaking her head at the two. Liv looked at her brother. "What you did was wrong." She calmly stated.

Daryl nodded his head, "I know."

Liv looked at him and squinted her eyes. "If you knew then why did you do it?"

"It takes two to fight." Rick said weakly.

Daryl laughed to himself. "Hmm, more like I fought, while you got yer' ass beat." He said in his low voice.

"Daryl, there is no need for that." Liv pleaded when she looked over to Rick, "How you holding up?" She added softly.

Rick was about to speak before Daryl interrupted, "So er' you two, like, together now?"

Liv raised her eyebrow. Daryl seemed calm and more relaxed than the moment before. "What the hell?" Liv let out confused at the quick mood change, she was the one who was pregnant, shouldn't she be the one having mood swings?

Daryl titled his head. "I jus' wanna know." He simply stated with a bit of force.

Liv turned to Rick. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Daryl took notice and already knew what they were going to say. "We are." Rick finally spoke.

Daryl nodded his head once, then looked over to Rick who was already staring at him. "Man, I got ya good." Daryl noted, in a tone where the other two could tell he was joking. Daryl didn't hate Rick, as a matter of fact, Rick was still the one person Daryl trusted the most.

Rick softly began to laugh, as he wiped some blood from him mouth with a clean baby wipe. Liv looked back and forth from the two men in front of her. "Are we all good here then? Can we be adults now?" She pressed.

Rick nodded his head. "I'm willing. And I feel great, by the way." He assured though Liv could sense the sarcasticness.

Liv looked at the beaten man with some sadness in her eyes. "You should get some rest."

Daryl felt uncomfortable. "Just 'cause you two are together, don' mean I wanna see y'all sweet talkin'. At least not in front of me." He looked back and forth from the two.

"Understood… and I didn't plan to." Liv smiled promising her brother that.

"Sorry, I beat your ass." Daryl directed to Rick as he stood up from his seat.

Once again, before Rick could speak he got interrupted. "That is not the only apologies you'll be doing, Daryl Dixon." Liv now stood up, from her seat.

"What are you talkin' about?" Daryl asked looking at his sister.

"You're going to apologize to the people who witnessed your little mishap." She clarified as Rick shook his head with the smallest of smiles, hoping not to burst out into laughter of thinking about how Daryl would apologize to the witnesses, and plus his ribs ached and if he were to laugh it would cause him some pain.

"How the hell am I suppose ta do that?!" He asked, hating his punishment already.

Liv couldn't even keep a straight face either, "I don't know but you need to find a way." she said trying to conceal her smile.

Daryl stormed out the room as Liv's smile grew.

"You didn't have to give him a punishment." Rick said trying to save Daryl some 'awkward' moments.

Liv walked to Rick grabbing his hand and carefully pulling him up. "I know, but this isn't about you. I don't want the others to be afraid of Daryl." Liv explained.

Rick nodded his head following Liv's hand that grabbed some more baby wipes that were on the corner of her desk, bringing the wipes to his face; and wiping the blood from his forehead.

"Thank you, beautiful." He said looking into her eyes, though she kept her eyes staring at his forehead as she cleaned it; only taking a quick glance at him.

Liv smiled hearing his sweet comment. "What are girlfriends for?" She played, finally looking at him.

Rick took that in for a moment. "Girlfriend? We might just need to change that." He slipped in before quickly stealing a kiss from Liv.

Liv raised her eyebrow, "Maybe, I am carrying your child." she joked.

"Nope, that's not the reason." He said finishing with a slick smile.

'_Looks like I'm gonna have to get down on one knee… again.' _Rick thought to himself, continuing to smile at Liv.

* * *

_**Ah! What does Rick mean, and what is he going to do?! ;). Head's up, next chapter is going to be so fluffed-out with Liv &amp; Rick! #Lick**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	12. The Man Kneeling Before Her

_**One week from where we left off in Chapter 11, Rick snuck away from a night gathering to think about something he had on his mind the past week.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: The Man Kneeling Before Her**

It was night and Rick had a plan. He wasn't sure if in the end the plan would succeed, but it was worth a try. He wanted everything to be perfect, there was just one problem… what was everything? How could something go wrong when there was nothing to mess up, yet? Rick sat on his bed, in the room he shared with his two children, though the kids were at a bon fire cooking smores with the rest of the community. He knew he needed to start on this plan, so he snuck away from the gathering to think.

"Okay, okay, okay…" he kept repeating out loud to himself, seeing that he was the only one in the room.

A million thoughts rushed through his mind making it hard to concentrate. "Why is this so hard?" He let out in frustration, adding, "I've done it before." He stood up from his bed and looked at a baby rattle that a sweet woman named Susan had given Judith. Susan was proof that women could have babies in the apocalypse and live. Thinking of this gave Rick _faith_.

He took a calendar that rested on the desk he and Carl shared and flipped it open to the date. "Let's see…today is May 12, so, May 14th… May 14th is the day, then." Once again talking to himself. In that moment, his heart sunk when he heard the door to his room shut close, as though someone had came into the room. Quickly, he spun around to the person who stood by the door.

"What's on May 14th?" The person asked.

Rick let out a sigh of relief, "Carl, you need to knock, it's polite." Rick spoke with his manly stern voice as though he were giving a speech, glad to see it was just his son.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to knock to get in my own room." Carl mumbled under his breath, yet Rick heard every word.

Rick stared at his son who had walked from the door to his bed. Carl never had attitude like this, so Rick was dumbfounded. "You sound like Liv." Just saying her name gave Rick butterflies and Rick didn't get butterflies.

The corner of Carl's mouth curved up a bit. "What's on May 14th?" He pressed.

Rick took in a deep breath. Telling someone always made things real. He wasn't sure if he was ready but there was only one way to find out. "I'll propose to Liv on that day… but I won't if you don't want me to." Rick explained to Carl as he walked over to his son and took a seat next to him on the bed.

This took a second for the words to register in Carl's head. A woman he looked at as a mother figure; a woman who was pregnant with his father's child; a woman who loved him and told him that she did, every time she got the chance to, and a woman he loved; his woman could truly become a mother for his family. Though his true mother could, _never be replaced_. Carl cleared his throat. "I think you should. She makes you happy, you deserve that."

Rick nodded his head. "But, there's a problem." He spoke looking down at his feet.

Carl shook his head lightly not understanding, "What's the problem?"

Rick looked from his boots to his son. "I don't know what to do and how to do it." He admitted. Even though they were talking about a proposal, Carl has never heard his dad say those words.

Carl stood up from his bed and looked at his dad. "Dad, this is why I'm here… we will come up with something. Besides, we got one whole day to come up with it, and I'm sure Liv will love it no matter what."

Rick got off the bed too. "You are right. Tomorrow I'll go on a run; I need to pick up something that will tie this whole thing together. The ring."

Carl nodded his head. He was the king at keeping secrets; he was just hoping this one wasn't too much for him to handle. "You're gonna ask Daryl right?" He asked. Those words had stopped his father from entering the bathroom that was in their bedroom.

Rick turned to his son in confusion. "Ask Daryl what?" He now questioned, taking a few steps towards his son.

Carl looked at his father in disappointment. "Dad, you weren't going to ask Daryl for permission?"

Rick raised both of his eyebrows and tilted his head forward. "Permission to marry her?" After Carl nodded his head Rick went on, "Okay, when should I do that?" The problem had come, Rick wasn't sure if Daryl would say it's okay, and that would definitely ruin things.

Carl wasn't sure of when Rick should ask either, but he needed to look like he had everything under control. "After you get the ring. You should probably show him the ring, too, it'll make you look serious." He assured. "Oh, and Liv is going to have Judith for tonight."

Rick nodded his head, tomorrow was going to be a be a busy day. With that, Rick gave Carl a smile, and headed to bed.

**-~The Man Kneeling Before Her~-**

ONE DAY UNTIL PROPOSAL.

The next day, Rick woke excited, but groggy as always. He had a lot to get done, and in just one day. "Carl, Carl, CARL!" He shook his son who was still sleeping.

Carl sprung up breathing heavily, and appeared to be a bit frightened. "What? What's wrong?"

Rick smiled, and laughed to himself. "Nothing, I'm gonna get going. If anyone asks for me at breakfast... lie."

Carl's eyes widened, as he nodded his head. "Oh, okay." He didn't ask any questions after that. He got up and put on his clothes, after his dad had left. Carl began to make his way to the eating area, '_What do I say when they ask? They're going to expect me to know… I'll just say he's in the shower. No, not believable. Maybe I should say he is still sleeping…? No, Liv will go and check up on him… LIV, shoot. I need to avoid her, and Carol. I suck at lying to them.'_

"Hey, how did you sleep without the baby?" Carol smiled to Carl.

Carl smiled back, "I'm not going to _lie, _it was pretty nice." He answered, '_Well good, at least I am starting the morning off with the truth.' _Carl thought to himself grabbing the plate of food Carol handed him.

Liv looked around. "Where's your father?" Having one hand resting on her medium sized baby bump.

The moment Carl had dreaded came quicker than he thought, it's like they knew Carl was going to tell them a lie. "I'm not sure, he's somewhere around here though." Carl finally let out. '_Good, good and I'm not even sweating bullets yet.' _He found some bit of pride, knowing he might just be able to not blow his father's cover.

Glenn came jogging, but stopped once he got to the table. "Hey, if you guys see Rick tell him I need to speak with him, okay?" They all nodded as Carl rolled his eyes.

"Carl, where's your dad? Is he still sleeping in?" Michonne questioned taking a seat at the table.

"He's somewhere around here." Liv answered for Carl, as he just nodded his head and lowered it to eat some of his breakfast.

"Have you guys seen Rick?" Abraham asked, slapping a plate of food down on the table.

Carl shot his head up, "No, but what do you need him for?" Carl quickly spoke. Why was today the day everybody need Rick? Carl had a bigger job than he anticipated on.

Maggie finally made her way down to the tables to join the others while holding Judith. "Hey, Carl-"

"My dad is around here, I promise!" He snapped, receiving some worried stares from the others.

Maggie shook her head, "I was just going to say good morning," Maggie stood, still confused at the boys strange behavior.

"Oh, morning." He softly put.

**-~The Man Kneeling Before Her~-**

LATER ON THAT DAY.

Rick had finally showed up, when Carl helped sneak him in after yelling for the gate watchers to look his way, giving Rick time to appear at the gate and knock on it.

"Mr. Grimes, I didn't know you left." A man with a deep voice spoke, opening the gate for Rick.

Rick cleared his throat. "Yeah, just went to go on a walk, sorry I didn't let you guys know."

Rick walked till he got to Carl still keeping his gaze on the men, once the three men nodded their heads, he and Carl turned on their heels, and made their way to the pond.

"Dad, they were like monsters, I swear they were." Carl let out after having a silent walk to the pond alongside his dad.

"We don't swear. And what are you talking about?"

"Everybody kept asking me where you were."

"Did you tell them?"

"That you were getting a ring? No. By the way, did you get the ring?" The boy curiously asked.

"I did." Rick said reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a small, sliver squared box.

Carl took the box from his father and flipped the lid open to reveal two white gold rings. One had a diamond that was princess cut, the diamond sat at the center of the band, four thin metal 'claws' extended up from the band, and was generously placed at the four corners of the square-shaped diamond, while on both sides of the extended centered diamond was a smaller square accent diamonds also held by the four 'claws', the ring also had stones flushed along the surface of the band that stopped less than halfway around the ring. The other ring was just a band, that had small accent stones flushed to the surface of the it, that stopped less than half way on each side, as well.

Carl looked up from the ring, "Good-" Before Carl could finish his eyes widened, looking passed his father to the person approaching them. "Here, hide it!"

Rick quickly took the small box, closed it, and shoved it into his front pocket.

"What are ya'll up to?" Daryl asked, not really caring for an answer, though the fast movement between the two other guys caught his eye.

"Nothing, I was just asking Carl if he knew where Judith was." Rick told, having a serious expression on his face before turning to Carl for backup, as Carl looked serious too and slowly nodding his head.

"Hmm, Ugh'kay." Daryl didn't believe them for a second but he also didn't care. "She's with Liv... if you really wanted ta know." He mumbled turning the other way.

Rick looked from Carl to Daryl then began walking behind Daryl, as Carl went to go get Judith. "Hey, we need to talk, it's about Liv." Rick began, causing Daryl to immediately stop and turn to face him.

"What 'bout her?" Daryl grumbled.

Rick took a deep breath in, "I want to propose." Using his soft voice which went nicely with the southern accent he carried.

Daryl tilted his head, as his eyebrows came closer to one another. "Propose what?" He growled, not in a mean way but just out of confusion.

Rick put one hand on his hip and with the other one he reached into his front pocket and took out the silver box. Before opening it he said, "Marriage."

Daryl looked at the rings in the now opened box that Rick held. "Marry her? Why would you wanna do that?"

"I love her." Rick had admit.

"So?" Daryl said still eyeing the rings.

"So, for the rest of my life I'll be committed to her." He explained closing the box and putting it back in his pocket, causing Daryl to look at Rick.

"Hmm, sounds nice. So why come to me?" In a weird sense, Daryl wanted to hear the words he knew would come after his question:

"Just thought I should, to have your permission."

There they were '_to have your permission,'_ it was nice, but Daryl knew it was a lie, "You'd marry her anyways, even if I'd say no, huh?"

Rick thought for a minute, nobody was going to come between him and the one he loved, "With all do respect, yes, I still would."

Daryl kind of felt good hearing that, he wanted Liv to be with a man, and Rick was just that. "Mmm, you have my permission, you know..."

"What?" Rick asked after Daryl stopped talking and seemed to be chuckling.

"Nothin'; just thinkin' what if Merle were here... you'd be dead I bet." He finally shared.

"I probably would." The two men joked, it had been a long time since the two were on the same page, and it felt good, to both Daryl and Rick.

**-~The Man Kneeling Before Her~-**

THE DAY OF THE PROPOSAL.

It was in the middle of the day and Rick changed into a nice black pair of pants and a red button down shirt. Earlier he told Liv he wanted to talk to her and to meet him by the pond, and later had came.

"You look nice dad, now go Liv is probably waiting, and you don't want to keep her waiting while she is pregnant, trust me I learned the hard way." He said practically pushing Rick out the door.

"Okay, okay, thank you for watching your sister." He felt he was stalling and Carl felt it too.

"Dad, good luck, and go." Carl demanded shutting their room door on Rick.

Rick patted his front pocket making sure it held the box that held the rings. Making his way down to see Liv, he was nervous, in a completely new way.

Walking down the path that lead to the pond, was taking forever for a very impatient Rick. He thought he would never get there as the path appear to be longer than it was.

Once he was close he seen Liv staring out to the pond, she was wearing, light denim jeans with a dark purple shirt. Within the shirt on the left side breast pocket, carried the locket Carl had given her, she had worn it over her heart ever since.

Rick smiled, telling himself to breath just in case he forgot to. "Liv!" He called out, it was hard to speak let alone shout.

Liv turned around and looked confused for a moment. "Look at you handsome!" She was unaware to why Rick was dressed so nice. "I didn't know we had to dress formal." She hoped he didn't tell her to dress nice, with being pregnant, 99.9% of the time everything she heard went from one ear and out the other.

"No, no just wanted to surprise you." He explained grasped her waist and pulled her in close to him, until the only thing between them was Liv's pregnant belly.

Liv smirked. "If only I liked surprises… but I do like this one." Softly kissing Rick, once the soft words she spoke were out.

Rick was calm, finally being with her, and having her in his arms, made him at ease. The plan Carl came up with was simple, 'meet Liv by the pond let the heart do the talking, propose and spend the rest of the night together.' those words of his son echoed in his head as he stared into Liv's big green eyes. "I-I love you." He finally stammered out causing him to curse at himself for getting choked up.

Liv smiled and wrinkled her nose, confused, why was this time different from the other times he had said that. "Rick? What's wrong?" She said pulling back to get a full view of his face.

He shook his head. "Nothin', nothing is wrong." The words he spoke were so true, nothing was wrong, everything was falling into place. "This is an ugly, world. And 'cause of that, people think _they _have to go with it, do ugly things, be ugly things. But the truth? The truth is that _we _can go with whatever _we_ want. Liv _we_ can still have beautiful moments. Good things can happen."

Liv nodded her head and smiled, "You're right. And this moment, right now, this is a beautiful one." She leaned into him kissing him softly once more.

"This is a beautiful one." He agreed. He hugged her, then pulled back a few inches. "You came along at a time when I wasn't my best. You taught me things, and showed me the love you carried for my kids..." He stopped, seeing Liv was confused, this made him gain the nerves back. "Every chapter I start, I want it to start with _us_."

Liv raised an eyebrow and nodded once. She now understood what Rick was getting at. "Rick," She softly spoke lighter than before.

She wanted to speak more but he shook his head, "Let me finish." Once she nodded, he continued, "You are probably the craziest person I ever met." Liv tilted her head and nodded in agreement. "Aside from that you are the most selfless." He put a hand on Liv's growing stomach and looked at it. "You're carrying my-_my_ child, even though their is a chance it will kill you. I know that, that doesn't matter to you." He focused on the stomach, he felt two kicks that pushed passed the round surface of the bump. Rick smiled and looked up from the stomach to Liv who also felt it. She placed her hand over Rick's and squeezed it. "Okay, okay I'll hurry it up." Rick said, speaking to the baby inside. Liv just smiled, it was nice seeing him interact with the baby. "Liv." He looked back at her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. Liv's eyes widened as her mouth slightly dropped. He grabbed her right hand after opening the box and went on his right knee holding the box with his left hand; displaying her the rings that were in the box. He looked at her, as her eyes glistened from the sun.

Liv was shocked, just a week ago they joked about it, but know it was happening. This man was the one in her dreams. The one who she looked for her whole life, _like every girl did_. All her choices and decisions she made lead her to, the man kneeling before her.

"I can't image how I lived before you. You're very important to me, and I want you to know that I am in love with you. Even if you say no, you will be always be my one and only. And if not for the rest of your life, then for the rest of my life I will love you, and do nothing but prove it to you." Rick's heart was beating so loud.

She looked at the rings, they were beautiful, but the man behind them was the true beauty. The words he spoke melted her heart, as she heard it beat wildly.

He cleared his throat, "Liv, from this day forward you shall not walk alone. I know I asked for you to be with me once, but will you be with me for the rest of _our_ lives?"

Liv stared down at the Rick, her face was with shock. She couldn't find any words, she took a deep breath. Every moment that passed Rick got ten times more nervous. Liv thought then said, "I'm afraid if I look away you won't be real. It's hard to believe that you are really here." A tear rolled down her face.

Rick shook his head, "I would run a million miles to hold you in my arms. No matter what, I'm always gonna be there for you… so what do you say?"

Liv smiled at his reassurance. "I would say yes a million times to be held in your arms. And no matter what, I know you're always gonna be here for me… so _yes_ is what I say." Liv smiled graciously, while happy tears rolled down her face.

Rick smiled. Before he stood up he leaned closer to her belly, "You hear that? Mommy said yes." Rick quietly spoke for only him and his unborn child to hear, but agan Liv heard as well. He kissed the belly first, then stood up and kissed his now wife.

Liv embrace Rick and whispered in his ear, "You are just as crazy as me sometimes."

Rick smiled, "If only that were possible." He jokingly whispered back.

They pulled apart, Rick looked at her before taking the rings and placed them on her left ring finger.

**-~The Man Kneeling Before Her~-**

AFTER THE PROPOSAL.

Liv and Rick laid in the grass with their back to the ground as they watched the noon sunset, change to a star filled night sky. He turned his head over to her, yet her eyes were still searching the stars. "You hold more perfection, than _all_ the stars could, ever." His rough-southern soothing voice expressed.

Liv smiled. "Rick, you do realize you made my life harder now, right." She said shifting her head to look at him now.

He became confused with a small smile. "How so?"

"Because, I-I." The words she was looking for, were hard to say. "I can't lose you, I'll-I'll kill for you… Rick. That is what scares me." She placed her hand over her belly.

He nodded, and leaned to one side of his body to look at her better. "Don't be scared. I love you, and right now we have each other. No human nor walker will take me away from you."

She found herself smiling a lot today, even at that moment. "Rick I can't love you any more than I already do... or else my heart will explode! But I'm sure tomorrow my heart will make more room, and quickly fill it up with you and will forever repeat."

"Mm, you are amazing." He gazed at her softly pressing his lips against hers, the kiss lingered from her lips down to her neck, he pulled away before saying, "We should turn in for the night."

Liv now shifted on her side as well, and cupped his cheek with her hand, "Ugh, I just want to lay next to you, forever."

"We will. Tonight. Tomorrow night. And all the nights that come after." He assured.

Liv gave his a careful smile. "Mr. Grimes, are you telling me that we are moving in together?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grimes, I believe I am." He had a warm feeling in his stomach calling her his last name but it felt so right, to him and her.

The two made their way to Liv's room. They changed clothes and laid down in her bed. It was a hot night so Liv wore a sports bra with no shirt, with her smooth pregnant stomach uncovered, she made her way to the bed Rick was laying on. Once she laid with her back to the bed, Rick rested his hand over Liv's bare belly, with on side of his head resting on her chest.

"There is a room down the hall that connects to another bedroom. Maybe we can move into it and have Judith in the connected one." Liv said, stroking Rick's hair.

"Sounds good. What about Carl?" Rick kept his hand on Liv's belly and rubbed it softly.

Liv smiled, though Rick couldn't see it, the soft motion of Rick's hand on her stomach made her heart flutter. "He can have this room. He is responsible, and he definitely desires it." Still stoking Rick's hair with one hand, the other that rest at her side moved up to her belly, as Rick's hand meet hers.

He immediately grabbed it, "See, we always will find each other." Rick spoke softly, smiling as Liv's hand interlocked with his.

She smiled. She rested that hand over his and moved it to the bottom of the bump, once she started feeling movement within her. "You feel that?"

Rick lifted his head off of Liv's chest, and looked at her with his very blue, yet warm eyes'. The look he gave her was different from the others, it had a protective sense to it, and Liv's heart skipped multiple beats because of it. He put his hand on the dashboard that Liv's head rested against and pulled himself in close to her as he passionately kissed her. She rested her both hands on his shoulder and slowly moved it up his neck, passed his jaw line and found it's resting spot at the back of his ear, gripping on to his hair. With all his might he pulled away, and took a deep breath in then out. "I think it's time to get some rest."

Liv nodded her head and took control of her breathing. "Yeah, I don't think this baby wants to be interrupted by us." Liv joked and patted her belly.

Rick smiled and silently chuckled, "No you're right, not until the baby is here at least." He slightly raised a brow.

"Yeah, till the baby is here." She simply agreed with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to invade his or her home." Still sitting up on the bed facing Liv he leaned over kissing her tummy.

Liv smiled as it faded quickly still think of what Rick said, "You know. To me home is not a place, it's where ever my family is... and right now my home is right in front of me."

Rick nodded, "To the rest of our days, and more." He yawned, before kissing Liv on the forehead.

Rick turned off the lamb, that laid on his side of the bed and snuggled up with Liv cupping the back of her body and wrapping his arm around her and the belly.

Finally ended, was the night that now marked; the first day to the rest of their life _together_.

* * *

_**Well hope you all enjoyed, I really enjoy writing this story for you all! Next chapter will take a very cool turn, so stay tuned for that! Hope you all enjoyed Mothers day, with your moms! **__**As always:**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	13. Our Final Desitnation

**Chapter 13: Our Final Destination**

Liv Jogged down a long path. She was accompanied by her very pregnant belly that swayed ever so slightly with each step. A lot was on her mind, but the beautiful distracting view did just that, distract her. It pulled her from her thoughts and gave her a clear sense of mind.

Three months passed since the father of her unborn child asked her to marry him. Shortly after she said yes, they settled in together. In a room that was conjoined with another, for little Judith. All their friends and family were happy for them. The base camp was good, and so were the people in it. They worked like crazy to keep their home safe and improved things daily.

Liv took in the sights she saw. From women greeting each other in the early morning, kids playing with each other, to the trees turning a different color from their once solid green to a red, yellow, and brown tint. Her moment of tranquility quickly faded when her gaze landed on a stubborn man who walked heavily towards her. '_How could he be pissed off this early in the day?' _Liv thought to herself. She stopped her jog, and bent her arm back and rested her hand on her lower back.

"Yer joggin'?" The man's once mad mug, turned to a confused expression.

"Helps." Liv shrugged. "What's up with you big brother?"

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin'."

Liv rolled her eyes knowing there was more to it than just nothing. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here." With that, she turned on her heel and before she started on her jog again she heard a grunt from Daryl.

"Kay, stop pressurin' me woman!" He gave in all too easy, reaching out for Liv's arm and spun her around only to reveal a devilish smile she had plastered on her face.

Liv turned to a bench and nugged Daryl to join her as she took a seat on it and patted the surface of the empty space next to her. With a groan he took a seat beside her. "Why are you so grumpy? Every time I talk to you, I swear you're always this way… even back at the prison."

"S'Not you. It's me."

His answer made Liv cock and eyebrow, "Daryl you're my brother, you can't break up with me." Liv joked in a serious tone.

"Right," He glanced at her. "Jus'... I coulda done more."

Liv was confused. She didn't know what kept him so uptight, after all this time he was keeping something on his chest and it was about time he got it off, though Liv was still very confused. "Daryl, what are you talking about? Done more, what?"

Daryl sighed. He rested up against the bench and put his arm resting behind Liv's back as he turned some-what towards her. "Shoulda stopped you from goin'. From leavin' me, n' Merle."

"You talking about when I left with dad to the military… Why?" Liv and Daryl didn't share the same father but she always had referred to him as 'dad' with both Merle and Daryl.

"'Cause. The day ya stood wit' Carl on the road, when we finally found him… took me a few minutes to realize who ya were." He admitted.

"Ha. No kidding." Liv's smile quickly faded, when her gaze landed on Daryl. She could tell with the expression on his face that he was upset.

"Never gonna forgive myself." He finally spoke after some silence between the two. "Own sister, n' I couldn't realize it was you. S'just that, you was so grown from last I seen you."

"Exactly. It was fifteen years, Daryl." She rested her hand on his knee, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Why'd you go? Merle. He didn't make da best choices after you upped and left." The questions he wait so long to ask, were finally coming out.

"I wanted… I wanted, to have a different path for my life. Leaving to Afghanistan was that different path. Their was nothing you could have done to make me stay. I'm sorry. One thing I regret was not being able to see Merle one last time. The other thing I regret was not being there for you when you had to end his suffering, and the last thing is, not having you there for _me_ when I cried myself to sleep the night I found out he was gone."

"Cried? Ya cried?" Hearing that sparked a little flame of anger inside Daryl. "That's different Liv, I coulda been there for you, we were together at that point!" He felt more guilty.

"I know, you could have been there, but I didn't allow it. Thought I needed to show you I was old enough to handle myself, and I still try to prove it to you till this day… and sure, I was thirty-two. Thirty-three now... but age is just a number because I'm sure you look to me as your baby sister."

"Course. Yer always gonna be my baby sister... even though ye'll be havin' a baby soon." He nodded to her belly, then looked into her eyes. "Got over the fact that I'll always be Merle's baby brother."

The two sat there for a few long moments, of peace and quiet.

"Guess we could work on figuring each other out." Liv shrugged.

"Yeah… I'll bet Merle's laughin' at us right 'bout now." Daryl smirked.

Liv shared that laugh with him. "Merle… God I miss that old bag." Liv felt her eyes swell with tears.

"S'Alright. His life was you, believe it or not." Daryl cleared his throat.

Liv looked off in the distance. Merle was very protective of her when she was younger, she could only imagine how protective he'd be over her in this new type of world. "I believe it…" She whispered.

"You think he watches over us?" Daryl's voice was low and grumbly, but Liv could sense the hope in it.

"I think he has nothing better to do, than that." Liv smirked at her own joke. She took her eyes off her wedding rings that rested on her hand, that was over her belly, and looked up at her brother, to find him searching the cloudless sky. She slowly looked from her brother to the sky then back to him. After realizing he hadn't just looked in the sky because he seen something, Liv had found the deeper meaning behind his gaze. "You think people still go _there_?" She was talking about heaven, and she believed people did, but she would feel better if she got some confirmation from her brother.

Daryl took a moment to think, then fixated his eye on Liv's, "I was thinkin' they do. Where would an angel like you go?" After a moment the both of them snorted into a laughing fest, at how cheesy that sound. The sweet moment was killed by the two's child-like personalities.

"I'm glad you're _my_ brother." Liv's tone changed to a serious one.

"M'glad too."

Liv smiled at that, "Well, now we know. I have you, and you have me. So stop being mad, and be happy, bro." Liv seen the smile tugging at the corner of Daryl's lips, "See!" She pointed with her finger, causing him to flash a light smirk.

"Who'd ya sound like jus' then?" Daryl tilted his head, staring at her to see if it will help him to remember the person he had in mind.

"Tara probably… I've been hanging around her too much lately." Liv admitted. "And hey, you are a great guy… I see it, I just wish you let others see it too. I love you."

"Love you." He returned. His attention was turned, when he seen two ducks land in the near field, "I wanna go hunting." He stood up then turned to Liv.

"Then go… what's stopping you?"

He flinched in agreement, realizing there was nobody really stopping him. He held out a hand for Liv to grab, and this time she grabbed it. Usually she would pass on the help, but she was too pregnant to pass up any help on giving her back a break. "Guess yer right."

"Always am… Just, be careful out there, okay?"

"Always am." He echoed.

The two went their separate ways, after Liv told him to stop miniking her.

Daryl stopped by the kitchen to grab a water bottle for his short trip, truthfully it was just an excuse to see Carol. Daryl Dixon didn't need water for hunting trips, his mind was too fixated on his hunt.

He walked in the kitchen searching the room for Carol. After a few moments she came out of a smaller room off to the corner, holding a big box. Daryl pulled the bag he held, up his arm and around his shoulder before rushing to Carol, helpfully taking the box from her, and setting it down on one of the counters.

"Thanks." She said, as he had set the box down. She walked over to it and began taking canned foods out and setting them beside the box on to the counter top.

He flashed her a quick smile and leaned up against the counter with one arm. She stopped unpacking the canned foods, as her eyes start from his hand, and trailed up his muscular arm then landed on his face.

"Where you heading?" Carol ask, seeing the small bag on his shoulder.

He bit his lower lip for a quick second, "Huntin'. Can I get a water bottle.. or two?"

"Two water bottles? Mm, Daryl Dixon… I think you're losing your way. Already settling into the good life?" She shook her head teasingly at him, as she walked over and knelt down to open a bottom cabinet to get him those water bottles.

"I ain't losing nothin'. N' this life is anythin' but good… The two water bottles are fer you by the way." He simply put.

"Me?" Carol raised an eyebrow after failing to hold a small smile in.

"Yup. Yer comin' with." His stated, not giving her an option.

"Yeah? Daryl why can't you just say it's a date." She teased once more, getting a laugh out as his cheeks flushed red.

His eyes widened a bit, but he knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of him… and it worked. "Date? Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout."

"I'll come, since you so badly insist." She let out a dramatic sigh, before she pursed her lips together, then a smile appeared on her face. She was definitely going to give him a hard time but he didn't mind the challenge.

**-~Our Final Destination~-**

Carol and Daryl were walking in the woods for a little over an hour. The time consisted of the two talking quietly on how they felt about certain things in their lives. He definitely was confused on were their relationship stood. He knew that no matter what she was the one, other than his sister, that he could count on, on always being there for him if he needed her.

They were silent for a few minutes, though they didn't need to talk in order to know what was on each others minds. "Thanks fer comin'." Daryl looked from the ground to her as they still kept on walking, crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Carol took a drink of her water, "You make it sound like I had a choice." She flashed a smile his way.

He smirked, she always gave him a feeling in his stomach he never felt before, it was a warm and protective feeling. "Could tell you wanted ta come... did ya a favor." He shot back in a jokingly tone. Carol just rolled her eyes in a playful way.

Carol slowed down, and when Daryl turned to her to see if she was alright, she put her finger to her mouth directing him to not speak. "Shh-Shh," She looked in different directions, eyes jumping from tree to tree. Soon Daryl caught on to the faint cries. "You hear it?" Carol asked walking closer to Daryl pulling out her handgun and kept it low with a firm grip.

"Sounds like someone… Can't say I recognize the voice." Daryl slid off his crossbow and kept it aimed toward the ground, still trying to find the direction of the voice.

Carol's eyes widened, not with fear, but with recognition. "They're hurt." She knew the call was coming way too frequently with a sense of agonize in the yelps.

Once more the voice set off again, "_Aaron_… _Aaron_… need some help!" The voice sounded far in the distance.

"Ain't no Aaron back at the camp." Daryl noted.

Carol looked to Daryl, without saying a word she bolt in the direction of the voice, Daryl grunted and ran after her, "Carol!" His voice was low and hushed, while dodging low tree branches and jumping over some nice-sized fallen branches.

She slowed down once the voice was becoming more distinct, "This Aaron guy sound like he's a no-show, but this person needs help, and that is just what we are going to do." Carol took a deep breath keeping low as she cautiously walked out from behind a tree.

Carol exposed herself by coming from behind the tree, Her eyes landed on a man who was on the dirt ground. He was holding his leg that had a lot of blood around it, as she cautiously rushed to his side. The man had dark red hair. He was thin, and barely had any muscle. The man wore a bandana-like scarf around his neck, along with a navy-green solid-colored jacket over a dark blue shirt, and the pants he wore were brown, that was kept up by a belt.

Daryl stayed close to Carol the whole time, not even paying attention to the man till Carol started in with a question. "Are you alone?" She asked holding his back up.

"From what I can tell." The man answered through a clenched jaw.

"Yer leg." Daryl started, after he stopped looking around to see if their was anyone else around. "S'caught."

"Yeah in a bear trap too!... you two here to help, or make small talk?" The man groaned in pain.

Daryl took a quick glance at Carol then knelt down to inspect the bear trap. Daryl barely touched the trap as the man winced in pain. "S'Gonna hurt." He murmured, pulling a pin out, that kept the jaws of the trap shut tight. After releasing the pinned the jaws became loose enough for Daryl to pull them open, and release the man.

"Ah-ahh…" The man groaned heavily. The pressure from his leg lightened as he looked up at the two. "Thank you, both." He said weakly.

Carol glanced at Daryl then back to the man. Carol started in with a stern voice, "You're going to need medical attention, we have a doctor that can help, but we need to leave now."

"No-No I have to find Aaron, I have to get back." The man hurriedly spat out still in a great deal of pain.

"Listen, that can wait. We need to get you to a doctor." Carol used her soothing voice as she wrapped one arm under the man's, and across his back, then scooped him up, to help him stand. Daryl rushed to the other side of the guy, and did the same. "Were going to take you to our camp, and I promise we will help you in finding your friend once you're taken care of."

"Who are you people?"

Daryl and Carol took another glance at each other over the man that both were helping hold up. "M'Daryl… That's Carol." Daryl stated.

The man nodded, "Eric… I'm Eric."

With that, the three headed back to the base camp to get the man, Eric, the care he needed.

**-~Our Final Destination~-**

"Rick how is that going to help anyone?" Liv put her hand over her own cheek and took a step away from her husband after listening to a plan of his, about how to get the kids to grow some vegetables.

"It's a great plan! Liv, it can help everybody and you know that."

"Yeah I know, but it sounds exhausting just thinking about it."

"Well thank God that not all the kids are six months pregnant right?"

Liv looked down at the massive belly in front of her, "Right." Lately she was very forgetful about things, but how she forgot she was six months pregnant was something no doctor could explain other than 'pregnancy brain'.

"I could help. Could probably get Eugene to help too." Rick offered.

Liv furrowed her brows, "Eugene… around kids? The man is smart, too smart to understand children." A corner of Liv's lip was up in a half smile.

"Glenn maybe?"

Liv nodded, "Yeah, but I'd rather have him doing something else… Tara's great with kids, and maybe even Rosita, Noah seems young too he could be help dealing with the little ones."

"Liv we are planting vegetables, I only need one other assistant." Rick kept his laugh to himself, staring at his wife who sat behind her big desk in her office, as he was seated in one of the two chairs that faced her. "And why do I keep having to schedule meetings just to talk with you?"

A smile grew on Liv's face, "Tara can help you, and you don't schedule meetings you just walk in my office and tell me what you think should happen… which I don't mind, by the way you have to start scheduling meetings." Rick sat back in his chair shaking his head with a soft smile, "Hey I'm a busy woman."

"Yeah, I can see that. Now I'll just leave you to it, it looks like your game of solitar awaits for you." Rick smirked as Liv's mouth dropped.

"Please, you make it sound like I do no work." Liv jokingly put.

Rick got off the chair and walk around the desk and knelt down on a knee in front of her, placing a hand on her stomach, "No you do, do a lot of work." He pressed his lips against her stomach. "For instance, you are growing a human inside you."

Liv smiled, and felt her cheeks heat up. She always felt so comfortable with Rick, but when he complimented her on how great of a mother she will be or on how great of a mother she already was to his kids, she couldn't help but blush.

Being a mother was a big deal to Liv. She had been so good with newborns from her experience in Afghanistan, and wasn't surprised when she found out that she was good with young kids, even teenagers too. It was people around her age she had trouble getting to. She always found herself butting-heads with someone and with kids, those thing didn't happen.

Liv chuckled a little bit, "Thank-you for recognizing that, and I'd hate to ruin this moment, but I just wanted to point out that you said do-do." She ended on a serious tone, folding her fingers around Rick's collared shirt and pulled him up for a kiss.

After their deep and passionate kiss, both Rick's hands grip on both side of the arm-rests on Liv's chair. He had his forehead leaning against hers, as they looked into each others eyes, green on blue. "I'm glad I have you." Whispered pressing his lips against hers again.

It was silent. Just the two of them staring comfortably into each others eyes. The moment was short lived when Marco rushed throw the office door.

"Sergeant Grimes, your brother is back... we're in need of your assistance." The man seemed out of breath, it looked like he had ran from the front gate all the way to her office.

Liv stood up looking at Rick with a worried look to think her brother was hurt. She walked in a fast motion with Rick hovering right behind her, his hand on her lower back. A million thoughts rushed through her head, from thinking Daryl was shot to Daryl was bitten. Her heart could have beaten out of her chest, she didn't bother to ask if Daryl was alright she knew it couldn't be good.

"Where? Where is he; what happened?" Liv asked still walking fast going to the medic center, or at least she guessed thats where they were heading.

"He… He's fine… Carol, she is too." He stated, breaking into a light jog, causing Rick and Liv to do the same.

"What's wrong then?" Rick asked, before Liv got the chance to.

Marco took a glance back to them to speak. "They brought someone back. The man is hurt, Suri is taking care of him."

Liv held her belly with one hand while they jogged. She felt more calm, but was still worried for the stranger. Once they reach the medic center Liv went in by herself. She seen the man lying on a bed with examining his leg. The man had veins bulging from his neck and some on this forehead, he looked to be in great pain.

Liv put on some white gloves and walked closer and to the man. "Hey." She greeted softly. "I'm sergeant Grimes, I'm here to help." She assured, before walking closer. She went to the bedside were Suri stood and removed a red towel that use to be white. Liv's eyes widened. She had seen this type of wound before. "Bear trap?" She cringed when the man weakly nodded his head.

"He's going to need stitches." Suri spoke up adjusting her glasses that rest on the top of her head and placed them on her nose so she could see better.

Liv nodded. Suri took out a needle and with a litter from her drawer, she burnt the tip of the needle. Walking back over to the bed she tied string to the needle. Liv looked at the man. "This is going to hurt... a lot, but your wound is really deep and we don't want it to get infected."

"Why?" The man managed to get out, eyeing the needle that came close to the skin ripped skin on his ankle.

Liv eyed Suri for a moment before she looked at the man. "Why not?"

Suri knelt down and held the needle on the skin of the man's leg. "Breathe." Was the one word she spoke before piercing the needle at the edge of his wound and pulling out the other side of his skin.

**-~Our Final Destination~-**

A group of concerned people stood outside in front of the small building. Worried glances at one another were exchanged, when the cries from the stranger sounded off. More people seemed to come check it out, once the news spread around that Daryl and Carol found someone that was 'on the verge of dying'.

After a hour of painful needles stabbing at his skin, Eric was fully stitched up. The man was drenched in sweat, and was nearly unconscious. Thirty minutes into working on the man's leg, Suri let Liv finish up stitching the rest of the wound. Liv had experience with stitching because apart from delivering a baby, she would have to stitch the women after if any rips occurred 'down in that area', during delivery.

Liv stood up from a steady position she had been sitting in. Liv leaned a little to crack her back, and relieve some tension that had gathered between her shoulder-blades. She looked at Eric, who could barely keep his eyes opened. Liv gave the man an apologetic look, "Sorry, you should get some rest. I'll see if we have any pain meds." She glanced at Suri with a nod.

"I'll find them Liv. You go get some rest yourself." Liv nodded, with a smile in Eric's direction then headed to the door.

Some adult stood near propping their heads up at the sight of Liv.

"How is his?"

"Who is he?

"Will he be okay?"

"Is this a trick, will someone come and attack us, thinking we stole their man?"

Liv was taken back by all the questions being asked. "He is doing considerable well. His name is Eric. It's too soon in recovery to know if he will be okay. And I don't know and I hope not." She answered all questions asked in one breath and looked better seeing Rick rushing to her.

He pushed past the group, to Liv. "Hey, how was everything?" He asked softly to her placing his hands over her shoulder.

"Fine in there, but I think their needs to be a community meeting about this, lotta people are worried out here."

"Kay. That's what will happen then." Rick turned to a woman behind him. "Susan, can you let others know there's going to be a meeting for those who want to know about the man in a little bit?"

"Sure thing, Rick." Susan turned and went on her way, to make awareness.

"Thanks hon." Liv went on the tip of her toes, and kissed Rick on his cheek.

Rick gave a soft smile. The group behind them was long gone and had went to gather people for the meeting.

Once everybody was in one spot, Rick, Daryl, and Liv were getting ready to get to the front of the crowd. Liv wasn't feeling her best, after feeling some pains in her stomach. She knew it was just her body getting ready for labor that would take place in a few weeks.

"I'm going to talk to the kids, You can handle the meeting with the adults." Liv noted to Daryl and Rick. The two men glanced at each other. Daryl gave a nod to Rick, to tell Liv what they were both thinking.

"Talk to the kids, what? Liv you're needed here. You're the one who wanted this." Rick pressed.

"But, you're better at talking to them." She pouted, receiving a smirk from Daryl.

Rick raised and eyebrow, "Liv, you can do this. You have to."

"I know, I know." She wrapped an arm around her belly, still feeling some pain. She didn't want others to worry, so she didn't say she was feeling these pains.

Liv made her way to the front of the crowd with her brother and husband at her side. She turned and looked at the group before her. "I know there's a lot of questions so, lets start with those first.

"Yeah, what are we going to do with him." An older man asked.

Liv seen Marco and Abraham coming from the corner of her eye, and felt better. "He is a human, not a pet. We will help him get better. Carol thinks he has family out there. So we will help him look for them when he is better."

"Will he even get better?" Another asked.

"Suri is doing everything she can for him to get better. Tomorrow I'll see if I can talk to him and we'll go from there. Let him get some rest for tonight. No one is to bother him, or go near him. He doesn't know us, and though _we_ know our intentions are good he doesn't... for all we know he could think that we are going to kill him. So lay low for the next few days."

"Where did he come from?"

"Dunno, found 'em in the woods." Daryl answered.

"This is our home. We can't keep letting strangers in." The same older man from earlier sounded off, receiving some head nods in agreement from the crowd.

Liv looked disappointed, this isn't how she wanted her people to act. "Someone once said." Liv's voice was steady, she looked around seeing everybody's attention was on her. "_Life is a_ _journey, not a destination_. But think about it, the person who said that, lived in a world where the dead _didn't_ come back alive. Yet look at us now, now we are spending our lives looking for a safe place to lived, to find our final destination, so that way we can still have a life... I'm saying this, because it seems like this is, _our final destination_. Only we can destroy it, and with the way you are all acting, could just be the end of _us_. We need to help others, keep others safe."

Carol smiled at that. She had no doubt in her mind that what Liv was saying, was the truth. She didn't know why she decided to run and help the man, but it felt right. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and she liked feeling that way.

"We are a community, and a damn good one at that. We need to accept the world we are in and make the best of it… now can you make the best of an apocalypse? I don't know, but it does hurt to try, and the best thing about trying is that we will be trying, _together_."

Rick nodded, intently listening to Liv as she spoke. '_That's my girl',_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_**Sorry guys it took me forever, I have a lot of people graduating in my family, and this week is also my last week of school, so a lot of finals :(... but after that I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands for you all.**_

_**Soo Eric has arrived! LOL.**_

_**_Next chapter is going t_o be very crazy!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Till Next Time~-**_


	14. As Heaven's Gate Opens

_***** A/N: There's one scene in here that is from the show, but I changed it dramatically! (You'll know the scene when you read it)*****_

* * *

**Chapter 14: As Heaven's Gate Opens**

It was bright and early the next day. Liv woke to the sun blasting it's raze into the bedroom window. She pulled her hand to her face and covered her eyes. Now was the time she wished she could roll on her stomach and barry her face into her pillow, but her big tummy was stopping her from that. She turned to look at the sleeping man next to her. She wished she could sleep in and cuddle with him, but she needed to get up and check up on the new comer, and see how he was doing.

Liv gently lifted Rick's arm, that he had draped over her chest, and softly moved it off of her. She rolled out of bed and changed her clothes quietly before she heard a little cry coming from the connected room. Liv stood by her dresser and had shut her eyes tightly, hoping Judith would stop her crying, so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping daddy.

"It's alright… I got her." The groggy voice spoke, making Liv jump a bit.

Liv turned to see it was Rick. "You're awake?"

"A bit of a light sleeper nowadays." He gave her a tired smile, as he slowly got off the bed.

"Right... How long have you been up?" She asked, slipping on her shoes.

"The moment you grabbed my arm." He answered, as he opened the door leading to Judith's room, and came walking back in with her in his arms.

"Hi my little bug!" Liv cooed, grabbing Judith from Rick and smothered the baby in kisses. The baby's giggles made Rick smile at the two. "Good morning" Liv continued, settling Judith to the side of her.

Judith rested her head on Liv's shoulder, and placed her small hand over Liv's belly, and patted it a few times. "ba-ba!" Judith shouted happily, causing Liv and Rick to laugh.

"Yeah... baby..." Rick walked over to his girls, and placed a hand over Judith's. "Feel him?"

"Or her?" Liv quickly added in, because they had no idea what they were having.

"That's right..." He smiled, kissing Liv softly on the lips. Judith reached up with both hands and patted the cheeks of the two kissing.

Liv and Rick broke apart smiling at the baby, "Okay, okay we get it." Liv softly said to Judith. "Keep it P.G." Liv smiled down at the baby.

"You going to talk to Eric?" Rick asked, taking Judith with him as he lied on the bed, his back against it, as he held her on his chest.

"Yeah, Suri said to come early." Liv noted, slipping her locket into her _left_-breast pocket that she never failed to forget since she received it.

Rick nodded looking up at the ceiling. "He's a good guy."

Liv tilted her head. "How can you tell?"

Rick glanced up at his wife then back to the ceiling, "Talked to him last night."

Liv's mouth dropped a bit, "Rick! How is anyone here going to respect my wishes, when my own husband doesn't?! I said for no one to go in there and talk to him." She raised her voice.

"Liv," Rick sat up to face her. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright… He was awake when I went in… so we talked." Rick explained with his reassuring southern voice.

Liv sighed, "How long did ya'll talk?"

"Not long… just enough to get a description of this Aaron person." Rick assured laying back down smiling to himself, as he listened to Judith's gurgles.

"Okay sheriff. You're forgiven... even though I didn't hear an apology." Liv slipped the last part in.

"Sorry, that I wanted to make sure you would be safe going in." Rick glanced up only to chuckle, as Liv rolled her eyes.

"Well, guess I better hurry up before someone beats me to him… again." Liv teasingly joked.

She walked out her room and made her way outside and on to a path that lead to the medic center where Eric awaited. She smiled to the ones she past by, but when she seen Maggie and Glenn, she stopped to greet them.

"Hey you two." Liv said, as they walked up to her.

"Hey you two!" Maggie echoed placing her hand on Liv's belly, as she smiled greatly.

Liv smile down at her belly too, then looked up to Glenn as he began to speak. "Your big." His eyes still on her stomach.

Liv smirked. "Thanks."

Glenn looked up at the two girls, "No you are- bigger than I've seen before." Maggie raised an eyebrow feeling a little embarrassed at her husband. "When are you due?"

"A little less than a month, but I don't think I'm gonna carry full term so less than that." Liv answered patting her belly.

"How many months are you, again?" Maggie asked.

"Eight months and a week. So maybe in a week we will have a baby." Liv smiled thinking about finally getting to hold her baby.

Maggie nodded, "That is crazy."

"Can't wait to meet the little guy." Glenn added in.

"Or girl." Both Maggie and Liv corrected.

Both girls laughed, "Where are you two headed anyways?" Liv questioned.

Maggie glanced over to Glenn, "Oh well… I wasn't feeling good, so I'm gonna take a nap. Hopefully I feel better, so I can help later for lunch." Maggie answered.

"Yeah, I was looking for Eugene, we're going on a run. I'mma take Noah and Tara too. You seen them around?" Glenn asked looking to his surroundings.

"No, sorry… did you say you're taking Eugene?" Liv questioned once more.

"Yeah, he's kinda is the only one who knows what type of battery we need for the generator." Glenn shrugged.

Liv nodded a bit weary. "Okay you all be safe. Maggs, I hope you feel better." Liv stated, and with a goodbye, she went on her merry way.

At the medic center Liv was pleased to see Eric sitting up and eating some soup. "Carol came by?" Liv asked to the man who had yet to notice her until then.

"Oh, yeah. She is every kind… sweet woman." Eric said with a smile.

'_Sweet? That's it? I mean I guess.' _Liv thought to herself. Carol was a badass and Liv thought of her as '_everything amazing',_ and she wouldn't use just 'sweet' to describe the '_amazing'_ woman... "How any pain killers have you had?" She asked walking over to him and taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

Eric smiled. "Not enough." He joked, "You must be Liv… Right?" He questioned.

She raised a brow. "Rick tell you that?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, great guy by the way." He said with a wink that caught Liv off guard.

"Yeah… he is, thanks?" Liv was a little confused at this point, but she needed to find out more about Eric and and where he is from, and right now it seemed to be going pretty well. "Anyways… Eric, do you have a place like a camp or something that we can take you?"

"Yes… yes I do and I need to go and soon, Aaron is probably worried sick." The man insisted as he tried shifting off the bed but was stopped when Liv grabbed his shoulder.

"Slow down, you need to get rest. Your friend Aaron can wait." Liv noted.

Eric let out a smirk, resting his back against the headboard, sweat coming down his forehead. He looked a little lower and noticed Liv's _obvious,_ pregnant, stomach. "When you due?" He asked changing the subject.

Liv looked down to herself then back at him, she titled her head, "Soon... is this Aaron guy not your friend or?"

"Aaron is my partner." Eric cut her short.

Liv raised both her brows. "Right, okay… okay." Liv trailed off.

Eric felt a little nervous now, "I hope this doesn't change anything."

Liv shook her head "No. No. It's just… your were right, Aaron must be really worried right now. My husband and a few of my men can go out later, search around the area see if the find anything, see if they find him." Liv assured.

"Thank you." He felt a bit better, "I didn't know there was more places like this, more people like this." Eric smiled.

"More?"

"My place, Alexandria… kinda like this, a big community." He added, "We should partner up… two communities is better than one."

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. We still need to get you better. Once you are, we'll take you to your place if we don't find Aaron first."

"Again thank-you, and all of your people for allowing me to stay here."

"No problem." Liv said with a smile. "Now get some rest."

Liv got up and left the room. She felt better now that she got the chance to talk to Eric. She was making her way back to her room, then she felt those pains again, and knew she just need some rest herself.

When she got to her room she noticed both Judith and Rick were gone. She layed back, onto her nicely made bed. The second she put her head against her pillow, she heard static noise coming from the corner of the room. She lifted her head and had her elbows pressed into the bed to hold herself up, as she looked around her room. When she didn't hear anything again, she rested back down.

The same noise sounded off again.

Liv looked around the room once more, then she heard it again… and again. She got quickly off the bed. She intently listened for the noise, and stood completely still. She turned to the corner to were her dresser was and noticed _the_ walkie talkie sitting on top of it. It hadn't gone off in months, but now the red light flickered to green. Liv squinted her eyes, as she cautiously walked slowly to it.

She played with the dial to see if anyone was trying to come through, but nothing. A little spark of fear grew over her. The _only _one who had the other walkie talkie was that one man, _Chris_, and that was the first thing Liv thought of.

White noise came through, but then a voice was getting picked up. Liv's eyes grew wide as she mumbled some curse words.

"He..hel… … hello." Liv heard. The voice was low and it kept weaving in and out, but the voice was unmistakably all too familiar.

Liv felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She pressed the button to speak, as her palms grew sweaty. "Hel-hello?"

"Sweetheart… it's been far too long."

His voice made Liv's skin crawl. "What do you want?" She said, in a stern tone.

"Oh? Not in the mood are we?" The man's chuckle almost caused Liv to vomit. "Well, I have been worried about you… and your… little one."

Tears swelled in her eyes. "You know?" Liv asked shocked, her voice shook a bit.

"Lets meet up… does lunch sound good? I hear pregnant women have an appetite… and boy do I have a treat for you." He smirked.

Anger grew in her. If she was given a chance, this was it, to kill him. "Where?"

"Oh." The man sounded surprised. "That was easier than I thought... let me just warn you now, I'm alone, so you have to be too."

Liv smirked, "How do I know you're alone."

"You don't trust me? That hurts." The man pouted.

"Cry me a river." Liv shot back.

"Oww, vicious… I like it." The man made a cat-like sound, before adding, "Meet me where you burned my home down… come alone."

Liv knelt down and opened the bottom drawer to her dresser. In the drawer was a tan knife carrier, and in each of its slits carried a combat machete knife. Liv smile at them, then picked it up. She strapped it on her back, and stood there for a moment admiring the feeling of it's weight on her back. It balanced out the weight she had from her pregnant belly. Quickly Liv wrote a short note on a sticky-note and placed it on the center of her bed, and with that she headed out.

**-~As Heaven's Gate Opens~-**

Liv managed to get out the front gate without being seen. She made her way off the road and into the trees. She had a lot on her mind but she wasn't going to get her nerves get the best of her, one mistake and she could be _dead_. Liv was more scared this time around, she didn't just have her life to worry about, but also the baby's she carried.

The walk was longer than she remember, but she shrugged it off, and when she started to see pieces of wood, and broken furniture scattered in strange places, she knew she was near. The walking did help with the contraction-like pains, and when she reached the area she was just relieved she had actually had made it.

She looked around, but didn't see or hear someone, until a dark figure came out from behind a tree.

"Wow, look at you… not even Teresa was that big." He chuckled at her confused face. "Oh that's right we didn't have enough time to have small talk last time we met… Teresa was my wife, you know the one you killed."

Liv stood there with her poker face, "Good." She plainly stated.

"Good? Oh sweety. I know you don't mean that." He said, in the fakest nice voice she had ever heard.

"Chris… is this what you want? To avenge your wife's death? Let me fill you in on a little secret, you kill me, not only _will _my husband, and my brother go after you, but every person at _my _community will want to tear you to shreds. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Chris shook his head, his whole attitude was different now. "I don't care if I die, I just want you dead first." He shouted pulling out a gun and aimed it at Liv.

She took a step back and drew one of her knives out in front of her. "Aren't you just the sweetest." Liv pressed feeling her heart rate increase.

"Liv... Olivia, Can I call you that? I'm gonna call you that. Olivia, it didn't have to go this way." He started in. He took a few generous steps towards her, as she moved to the left with a few steps.

"Then let's not have it go this way."

"Oh… it's too late for that sugar." The man let out one of his creepy chuckles again.

"She had my son." Liv's voice was shaky. "If someone had your son wouldn't you do anything in your power to get him back, even if that meant killing the person?" Liv questioned. "If she didn't have him, she would still be alive, all your men would still be alive."

"Your people started it first, coming into my house, looking at my things."

"They thought it was abandoned! Your people didn't have to go pointing weapons at them, 'cause my people would have gladly left." Liv assured.

"We asked to be apart of your community. You turned us down." Chris went on. "You could have said yes, we would have helped greatly… provided meat, we were hunters."

"_We _have someone who provides meat. _We_ have a hunter, and I trust him more than I would ever trust you. Look at where we are standing… by the end of today one of us is going to be _dead_." Liv pointed out, as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, well I don't think you knives can beat this bullet." Chris shook his gun in the air.

Liv swallowed hard, "There is another way!"

"Tell me! Tell me this other way, because I'd love to freaking hear it." One of Chris's eyes twitched in frustration.

Liv was silent. She said a quick prayer in her head, and asked God to forgive her if her baby was to die along with her, if she were to die today.

"Goodbye _Liv_." Was Chris's final words to her, a devilish smile plastered across his face.

The sound of the man's gun scared off the birds that hide in the tall trees. All was silent. All was still. Nothing moved. Chris stood as he hit his target right in the _heart_.

Liv fell flat on her back after being hit. No cries escaped from her mouth. No tears streamed down her face. No spitting up or gasping for air. No slight hint of small breaths being taken. She just lied there. She was…

Motionless.

**-~As Heaven's Gate Opens~-**

"We're surrounded!" Noah shouted, looking at all the walkers that kept lessening their distance from the group.

They stuck close together, stabbing their knives in approaching walkers and shooting the closer ones in the head. Things were getting out of hand and fast, and that is when what happened, happened. Two men dart from around a corner. They had their guns pointed and shooting at the walkers. It caught Glenn and the others off guard, but they didn't mind the help. Sooner than expected the walkers were dead but a few still approached.

"I got it." One of the mysterious men stated, looking at a walker that was wearing a full body armor suit.

Glenn looked around still caution for his surrounding but took a second glance at the armed walker. "Wait…" He murmured noticing an explosive hooked on the chest of the walker, "Wait… No! Don-" He tried in louder… but was too late.

A strong pressure played across the room, pushing things over, making objects tumble over on another, exploding the walker that the explosive was attached to, and throwing the people, who were in the room, back with extreme force.

Everything was quite. Sound of approaching walkers filled the broken room. Everybody in the warehouse room were laid flat on the ground, as debris crumbled from the ceiling.

Glenn got up first, "Noah!?" He desperately called out. "Tara?" He looked frantically around in front of him. "Eugene!"

"Here!" Eugene called from behind a shelf. "Got Tara, too." He noted, kneeling down to her. He shook her. "Tara?"

Tara slowly opened her eyes, rolling them back with every blink. "I'm good." She said softly as Eugene helped her stand.

Glenn was directly on the other side of the shelf, looking in and giving a nod when the two were fully up and staring at him. "You guys alright?" Glenn wanted to make sure before going any further.

Tara slowly nodded. "Got a cut on my forehead, and a massive headache but I'm good." She assured.

"I'm fine." Eugene stated, and turned his head to the approaching walkers, "Where's Noah, we need to go!" He said in a hurry.

Glenn nodded pushing himself from the shelf, to turn around, "Noa-" Glenn started, but the view he landed on made his heart sink, hearing a gasp from Tara who was now standing behind him. Glenn's mouth fell open and his eyes became extremely watery. It was hard to walk but Glenn found himself sprinting to where Noah was. "Get Tara out of here!" Glenn shouted to Eugene, as he ran to Noah.

Noah was hanging against the wall, by huge nails that poked out his chest and shoulders. The two men were already at Noah side trying to comfort him… if that was even possible at that point. Noah was still alive and was gasping for air and yelping in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Glenn said, tears streamed down his face. "We got to get him out!" Glenn started.

One of the guys looked to the crowd of walkers approaching, "Man, we gotta get out!"

"No, please." Glenn pleaded, grabbing the man with brown curly short hair by the shoulder "We can't leave him."

"Glenn." Noah said weakly, but it went unnoticed.

The other man with brown shorter hair nodded and put his hand on Noah's shoulder, he looked to Glenn who was on the other side and with a nodded they both pulled Noah, but Noah shouted in pain.

"No, leave… leave me!" Noah nodded to the walkers who were so close. "You can live!" He pleaded, blood coming out his mouth and nose.

Glenn hesitated, as the other two guys left right way. Glenn mouthed a 'sorry', his heart completely drained, as he quickly stuck a knife straight throw Noah's forehead, not wanting Noah to suffer anymore when the walkers reached him. Noah was family, and now he was gone.

Glenn met up with the others outside, they were all panting and taking in the fresh air. Glenn threw himself to the ground and yelled all the course words he could think of. He had lost people before, but this was different, it was different because he just lost someone on his watch and for that he would never forgive himself.

The taller man with the brown hair broke the silence, "I'm Spencer… This is Nick" He started talking to Tara who had a blank face trying to take in all that had happened. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I didn't know there was a bomb." His voice was shaky.

Tara shook her head. "Apologies suck." She sniffled looking over to Eugene, who just nodded his head.

Glenn stood up, he had finally controlled himself. "We should get out of here." Glenn looked over to Tara and Eugene. His face and voice had no expression, no sight of any emotion, and that worried both Tara and Eugene

The two got up and the three started to walk away, but Tara turned around to the two men. "What about them?"

Glenn turned around, "You guys got a place to go?" Glenn showed a bit of sympathy, knowing that the two guys might feel guilty as well.

"We're lost… but we don't want to cause any more trouble." Spencer answered.

"We survive together." Glenn sternly stated.

Spencer nodded, "We were split up for our group."

"What was your group doing?" Tara interrupted.

"Trying to find someone. We usually never come out this far… but we can't find one of our guys." Nicholas spoke up.

Glenn tilted his head. "Eric? Were you looking for a man named Eric?"

Both men glanced at each other then back at Glenn, "You know him… is he okay?!" Nicholas asked.

Glenn looked at Tara and Eugene. He turned back to the two men and gave them a slight nod.

* * *

_**Guys I freaking hate Nicholas in the show, but I didn't want to write him as a douche bag in this, because I didn't want to get high blood pressure at writing the stupid things that he says and does… anyways, I killed Noah the way I did, because I have bigger plans for the man who actually did die that way... (Wink-Wink). **_

_**R.I.P Noah.**_

_**And what the F*** just happened to Liv?! (R.I.P Liv…?) Will she be found dead, and what will happen to the unborn baby? (R.I.P. Unborn baby…?) And how will the group act when they find the note Liv left behind (How will they act if they find her)?! **_

_**I guess you'll find out next chapter… sorry =(**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Till Next time~-**_


	15. To-Get-Her

_**A/N- Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all that have; favorited, followed, reviewed, even if you just read, it means a lot to me! Thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: To-Get-Her**

The day was long, tiring, and it hadn't even reached lunch yet. Glenn had came through the front gates with two strangers... and no Noah. It didn't take long for the others to put the pieces together. The two men claimed they knew Eric, and were proven right when the three reunited in the medic room. Soon, the word had spread all across the community like wildfire, that Noah was dead. People were not happy, and rightfully so. They pointed their fingers at the two strangers, but Glenn wasn't having it. He made it clear to all that asked, that the two men were trying to help, and that it was just an accident.

Abraham was very upset about Noah's death. He had a lot of hopes for the boy, and now there was nothing. Nothing, but old memories, that just needed to be buried like all the rest of the people he lost before. He too pointed his finger at the two men, until Glenn set him straight. This life just kept getting harder and there just wasn't enough beer to suppress his emotions anymore. Above all, he was still a leader of this community, and he needed to lead his community through this hardship. Thankfully he didn't have to do it alone, but with the help of his fellow leaders Marco and Liv, they were going to get through this.

"Tara, I need you to go find Liv, check in her office or something, we just need her. Can you do that?" His voice was softer than usual. He knew she was close with Noah, and he knew having her go get Liv would keep her mind focused, and that is what she needed.

With a nod she set off in search of Liv.

'_Okay Tara, where would you look to find a pregnant woman?' _She thought to herself… but nothing was coming to mind. '_Okay lets rephrase that… if I were pregnant -not that, that would ever happen - where would I be?' _Again nothing came to mind. '_Ugh, okay where have I seen Liv in the past week?' _Finally, she was on to something. _'__Oh, the kitchen duh!' _

With her brilliant idea in mind she made her way down to the kitchen… but Liv wasn't there. Rosita suggested to check Liv's office and if not there, then maybe Liv's bedroom. Tara thanked her friend and headed to Liv's office first… again Liv wasn't in there. Now off to her final resort of hope, she realized that she sucked in trying to find someone. '_What was I thinking about trying to be a cop, I can't even find someone in this small gated community… imagine me trying to find someone in the whole state of Georgia!' _ She thought to herself.

"Liv… Liv!" Tara called out. She walked down the hall to Liv's room, but there was no response. Tara pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear any movements, but it was silent. She knocked on the door, but still nothing. "Liv... Liv you sleeping?" Tara again called out.

She shrugged and gently pushed open the door, "Kay, I'm comin-" She started, but there was no one in the room so she stopped. "Where the heck are you Liv?" She sighed. She took a few steps in the room and looked for any clues. The bottom drawer of the dresser was cracked, so she went to it and opened it, yet nothing was inside, "Her knives are gone?" Tara questioned. She closed the drawer and stood up, taking a quick once over of the room. '_Really you look in a cracked drawer, but you don't notice the sticky note smack-dab in the middle of her bed?!' _Tara gave herself a face palm.

She walked closer to the bed and reached for the note, but quickly retreated her hand, '_Wait! This could be some type of kinky love note to Rick!" _Tara mentally noted. For a moment she debated on rather or not she would read the note, it could be just be a weird '_love note_' or it could help her find Liv… and that was a risk she was willing to take. Again, she reached for the note and picked it up. '_besides when was the last time I cared about invading someone's privacy?' _She laughed to herself.

Her smile was short lived when she began to read the note.

It definitely was not a love note, and Tara was completely in shock. All she could feel was her whole body go numb, yet surprisingly she found herself sprinting out of Liv's room and out of the building. She carried the note in her hand, as she ran swinging her arms back and forth so she could pick up speed. "Abraham! Abraham!" She yelled once she spotted him in the courtyard by the front gates.

Tara was running so fast she could barely stop herself, thankfully Abraham grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "What? Is Liv in labor?!" He questioned, seeing the worried expression on her face.

Tara held up one finger as she panted, then she shook her head, "No, I think it's worst than that! Look," She said handing off the note to him. She stared at him as his eyes grew wide. "I just found it on her bed! I don't know what to do! Rick… we need Rick! He needs to know!" Tara trailed off. She looked at Abe and notice his blank expression. "Abe? Abraham!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, that seem to work as his gaze shifted over to her.

"Abraham, what are we going to do?!" She asked fearfully.

"Okay, okay! Tara, I need you to get Rick." Tara just nodded, but before she could turn Abraham put a hand on her shoulder, "_Do not_ tell Rick Liv isn't here, understand?"

"I wont, hell, I don't want to deal with him." She assured.

Abraham nodded and Tara again set off, this time to get Rick. Abraham turned and noticed some of the soldiers were looking at him with concerned looks. He was really tired, but now was not the time to put his needs before Liv's... he was going to need all the help he can get for this. "Alright, listen up! This is an emergency and we need to move quick. I don't know how to break it to you all…"

"Rip it off like a band-aid." A female soldier half joked.

Abraham nodded slowly, "Okay." He said a bit weary. "Liv is gone and she could be dead right now, so we need to head out and find her quickly." He said in a rush.

"What?" The group of soldiers all manage to say at the same time.

"More will be explained later, just get prepared." He assured. The group of ten followed orders and went off to get armored up.

This was going to be a long day, but time could not be wasted. Abraham paced back and forth on the courtyard. This was a serious matter, and Liv _could_ be dead by now. He stopped pacing when Rick and Tara came into view… along with a whole group of people behind them. Tara flashed him an apologetic smile, it was almost comical the way his face turned different shades of red.

'_Great it's a real fucking party now.' _He thought to himself.

"Abraham?" Rick noticed the other man's worried expression once the group of people reached him.

Abe shot Tara a death glare and pulled her to the side, "Didn't I tell you to get Rick?" He said in the most calmest voice he could muster up.

Tara turned to face the seven-or-so people behind her, she wanted to make sure her facts were right before she answered his question. "Yes… and I did, he is right there." She pointed out in a low voice.

"Abraham, what is this about?" Rick questioned again, seeing the two in a huddle.

Abraham just ignored him and continued his conversation with Tara, "Then tell me why you bought the others."

"Cause I told Rick a part of the catwalk needed fixing, so everyone wanted to help." Tara explained.

Abraham just nodded. He turned back to the group to see Tyreese, Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Rosita, and Rick were all waiting for an answer. "Okay... so I take it you all have heard about the catwalk." Was all he could think of saying at the moment. Truth is, nothing was wrong with the catwalk, but that was Tara's excuse so he wanted to start there.

"Abraham, I think we have been through a lot today, and I know you want us to keep busy... But Noah was our _friend_. Our _family_. What we need is just some time to rest." Rick spoke.

"No, I can't rest. I need a distraction... I'll help fix the catwalk." Tyreese chimed in.

"Yeah, me too." Carl spoke, eyeing his dad.

"Okay wait!" Abraham said, getting frustrated with his quick temper. "No one is going to fix the catwalk, because the catwalk is perfectly fine." He assured. "We have a problem and you know what? ... I am glad you are all here, you all need to know this." He trailed off.

"What's the problem?" Michonne questioned.

Abraham took a few careful moments before he was at a loss for words. These people all cared for Liv, they knew her on a personal level, like he did. She was family to all of them who stood before him, and he knew that they would do anything to get her back, that was a good thing... but it was also bad at the same time.

Daryl took notice that Abraham was just standing there, the man looked like he was in deep thought. What made him feel uncomfortable was the way Abraham was staring directly at him. "We jus' gonna stare into each others eyes all day or you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Daryl finally broke the silence.

Everyone was confused, but stayed quiet so Abraham could get on with what he knew. Abraham took a deep breath then took a glance at Rosita. He opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that said the very words on the tip of his tongue, was not his.

"Liv is gone?" Marco yelled, as he came walking over from one side of the courtyard toward them. "Were you even planning on telling me? Or were you just going to run this operation without me?" He looked angry and his arm muscles were bulging.

"I was." Abraham assured.

"Fuck you mean gone?!" Daryl cut in.

"Really? Because, I had to find out from one of the guys." Marco continued.

"Well maybe if you were out here you woulda been the first to know!" Abraham fired back.

"Stop it!" Rosita yelled getting the two's attention. She cleared her throat, "Now..." She stated calmly, "What the hell do you mean Liv is gone!?" She frantically asked.

"Liv just went to check on Eric, that's all." Rick assured not knowing the whole story.

"No that's not all. She is really gone, as in... not here." Tara let her nerves get the best of her, as she rushed her words out.

Carol grabbed Daryl's shoulder to keep him calm. She didn't know if it will help, but it was worth the try. "So where did she go?" She asked worried on the inside, but looked calm on the outside.

"Yes, she is gone. I didn't want you all to know like this, but I guess there really isn't a good way to find out." Again, Abraham trailed off.

Carl raised a brow, "Like she is on a walk or something? Is that what you mean?" He, along with the others, were still very confused.

"No, Carl. She left." Abraham looked up to the rest of them who all appeared shocked. "I gathered some soldiers and we are going to look for her." He assured. "We're not going to stop either."

"The note! Show them the note!" Tara reminded.

"Note? You tryin' ta tell me Liv is gone yet she left a note?" Daryl asked, still trying to figure everything out.

"That means she wants to be found." Rick stated. His heart beat increase and determination quickly set in. His wife was gone and he accepted the challenge in finding her.

"Well, what the hell does the note say?" Michonne asked getting impatient. This was very confusing, but her friend needed help and she needed all the information she could get, in order to help.

Abraham pulled out the note from his pocket and held it to read aloud. "Says... _'Went after Chris, if I'm not here by 1 pm you find me, unless you hear a gun cause I'm not carrying one.' _... That's all it says." Abraham assured, when Rick grabbed the note and mumbled the words to himself as he read it again.

"You are all kinds of crazy if you think I'mma wait till one!" Michonne announced, readjusting the strap of her Katana carrier.

"Well... she is not here, and we've read the note, I say we go!" Carl started, looking at the adults who stood dumbfounded.

"Carl and Michonne are both right let's head out." Tyreese agreed, still in shock.

"Can't show up with guns blazin'. Jus' let me go, I'll kill the prick." Daryl said, feeling Carol's grip tighten on his shoulder.

"Why would she go? She is carrying a baby. She is putting both of them at risk, it wasn't smart of her to do this and not tell someone." Rosita said as she went into further thought.

"Well she kinda did tell us by leaving the note." Tara shrugged.

Marco shook his head, "Don't make excuses for her." He plainly stated.

"Do you hear yourselves? You act like Liv is some damsel in distress." Abraham cut in as they all turned to him. "She is fully capable to kill that man, and I'm sure that is what she is going to do, but we are still going to go after her."

Rick nodding he felt a little calm in being reminded Liv was very capable, but fear took over him again. "She is capable, but not when she is about to give birth."

"Well, maybe you shoulda kept your damn hands to yerself!" Daryl shot out, feeling his blood boil. He wasn't even mad at Rick, but with his short temper anyone was at risk of feeling the wrath of an angry Daryl Dixon. "Ya know, I don't have time fer all ya'll. I have a sister ta find." He growled, pulling away from Carol's grip.

"Daryl stop!" A voice started. "We're you even planning to look for her? She didn't give a specific place." Marco called out, and that was enough for Daryl to stop stomping away and turn to face the others.

"Daryl," Rick started with his calmest reassuring voice that came so natural, after the years of being a sheriff. "We can only find her_ together._ Don't you want to find her? Cause I sure as hell do. Trust me when I say it's taking all of me to not lose my mind right now. I know we need to work together. Put our own feelings aside and focus on her. We need to take in the situation and be smart about it, that's the only way this will work." He was now talking to not just Daryl, but to all on them.

Carol moved to stand next to Rick, "Daryl, Rick's right. We do this _together_." She reinstated. "Look what happened last time… we went without a full proof plan and people died. Granted, this time we are planning to kill a man." She half shrugged.

Just then, the ten men and women Abraham sent to get ready, came walking towards them with rifles across their chests, and a belt of hand-weapons around their waists.

Daryl took a deep breath in, "Fine. Now, where do _we _look?"

"You're the tracker, you tell us." A female soldier stated.

Daryl huffed, "Yeah, kinda figured you'd make me do all the work." He grumbled to himself, noticing everyone had their eyes on him for an answer. "Well. Shit. I need a little more than jus' a note." He said, getting angry again.

Carol smile to herself. _The way he began to pace, and how his muscles stiffened, and how his face showed concern even though he was too stubborn to ever emit it, and how… - okay that's enough, maybe I should stop focusing on Daryl and tell them were Liv will most likely be, _"The house." Carol choked out. "Well, what's left of it." She shrugged. "The note doesn't say specifically, but that's the only place the two would know to meet."

Daryl just nodded, "Okay, the plan is to get her… kill dick-wad, and bring her back." He stated.

They all took one step, before they all stopped dead in their tracks.

_...BOOM…_

Nobody moved.

"Don't tell me that is what I think it is." Michonne finally said, as she felt her heart stop. Everyone was still completely silent and didn't dare to move. You could hear the wind whistling, that was how quiet they all stood… and it wasn't even a windy day.

_Precious moments passed by._

"A gun in the distance." Carl stated.

_Another moment passed._

"Liv said she didn't have a gun." Tara remind everyone as if they forgot, her eyes filling with tears.

_You would think they were glued to the flood with how still they stood… until._

Rick's heart broke, and so did he. He broke into a full on sprint towards the front gate. Everyone simultaneously started after him. "Carl stay here! You go get Glenn tell him what happened… he's in charge for now!" He yelled, not even looking at his son as he swung the front gates open, pulled out his gun, and continued to run full speed with the others by his side.

Carl waited the two seconds it took for the group of eighteen to ran out of the gates, then he closed them. He watched as they all disappeared into the trees that were on the side of the long deserted road. He couldn't think anything other than Liv was dead, but there was a chance the baby would still be alive... and maybe Carol could save it. This was too much, but he still needed to get Glenn and tell him everything, including that Glenn would be the new leader for the time being.

**-~To-Get-Her~-**

'_Am I dead? God, it hurts so freakin' bad. Shit. Don't move. Don't breath. Just… just look dead.' _She chanted to herself.

"I'd like to thank myself for getting this woman here and getting the chance to kill her, in which I have succeeded… took dedication and hours of watching her from the tall trees, but I got her." Chris spoke aloud watching Liv's body lying there. "What a shame… no one is here to hear my victory speech." He shook his head in disappointment. "How ironic," He went on. "Your name is Liv, but now you are dead… and I am alive." He laughed. "Dead" He pointed to her. "Alive." He pointed to himself. "Oh goodness, I'm too much. I mean, just look at your lifeless body. This ones for you Teresa, honey!" He kissed the palm of his hand and lifted it slowly into the air. He slowly turned away from her to take in the nature around him.

'_Time to rain on your parade fucker.' _She spoke with determination. '_I don't have much time, before a horde of walkers come- oh fuck I can't hold my breath for this long.' _She slowly exhaled as calmly as she could but it was very shaky.

The voice of Chris still rambled on, but nothing of import was being said. It had been less than a minute since she had been shot, and no time should be wasted. She was weak, but she didn't feel any blood seeping from her chest. It was just really sore and it hurt to breath even the slightest breath… but how? How was it just hurt, and how was she even alive? She would find out later, but for now it was time to plan her escape.

She opened her eyes and seen that Chris's back was towards her. He was throwing his arms in the air as he spoke with such enthusiasm in his voice. It was sickening to her. He acted like he had found the cure to cancer. She stopped staring at him and slowly turned her head to the side. Just an arms length away laid her machete. A sweat broke free on her forehead as she reached for it, biting down her bottom lip, and trying to be quiet. As she gripped the handle of her knife and pulled it closer, she took glances at Chris. She didn't bother listening to whatever the hell he was going on about - but then _it _was mentioned. Liv stopped. She was fuming at his words. She went back to the position she was in before, and listened to the man as he talk about his plans for her unborn child.

"...What should I do with him? Cut him out and eat him… I guess it won't be hard skinning him. No! No! I got it!" He let out a laugh and turned around to face Liv again. "I will carefully rip open your stomach, take him out, and raise him as my own!" Now, he made his way to back to Liv. "Oh revenge is sweet, well for me at least, and that's all that matters right? Of course it is." He chuckled.

'_God he's crazy. Especially if he think's he's going to live long enough to even get to see my child.'_ She thought.

She could feel him over her. He straddle her with his knees on both sides of her hips. He pressed a hand on her stomach, and that was enough to remind Liv of the pain that was already there. Even though she had buried it, it was resurfacing. As it continued to burned all she wanted was to squirm away the very second it began, but she was strong enough to fight it. Her shirt was slowly being lifted and now he had crossed the line.

His devilish smile faded when her emerald green eyes popped open. He had zero time to react. Liv punched him with her left arm sending him back, as he held his face. With her right hand she quickly grabbed her knife.

He grunt in pain, "You bitch!" He shouted furiously, as he began to bring himself back up.

Liv made sure the last thing he would ever see, was her smiling at him. "See you in hell." Her smile was fierce and her voice was dark.

With that she embedded her knife into his skull.

Too tired to gather the strength and pull it out, she let him fall next to her with the machete and all, as his blood seeped out. It was a nasty sight, but Liv looked at it in awe.

A new type of pain flowed through her body. Her eyelids felt heavy. The world around her was spinning. Her hands gripped tight to the dirt ground as she continued to feel the most agonizing pain in her chest. She tried keeping quiet, but the pain was overbearing. Grunts and moans of pain seeped through her mouth as she ripped chunks of dirt from the ground. This was too much, and she wanted so badly to put herself out of her own misery, but she was alive for a reason. Something had stopped that bullet.

She pulled her arm to her chest and held it there for a few moments, then slowly moved her hand lower to her left breast and unbuttoned the pocket. There she held the very thing that kept her alive. It was now dented, but it never looked more beautiful to Liv then in that moment.

She shook her head and let out a weak laugh, despite all the pain she was in. '_Carl, honey, you did it. I am alive, because of this oversized metal locket that blocked the shot of my heart, thanks to you.'_ She said to herself in complete amazement.

She stuffed the locket back in her pocket as tears swelled up in her eyes. For now she was alive and she needed to get back. With all the strength she could conjure up, she found herself shifting to her feet. Her body had a lot of pressure pushing down on her that she couldn't even stand up straight. In a conjoined effort her leg muscles carried her body as she began to run… that probably wasn't the best idea, but today was just filled with bad decisions. She had managed to run for a few minutes, until nothing looked familiar to her and it all just looked the same. Then it happened. With her luck she should have predicted this. A warm fluid broke free in between Liv's legs, meaning only one thing. Her water had broke.

"Great," She sighed through heavy breaths.

Now, she realized she hadn't even gone in the right direction. Her vision had gotten so blurry she didn't even know which direction she had ran in, but now she could tell that she chose the wrong way. Her thoughts jumped around like a kangaroo in her head. The pain had to be worst than death. She was weak, now further from the community than before, and more importantly she was in labor.

That was it. She wasn't going to be found. She was out there in the open weak, helpless, hopeless. Yet, how? How was it even possible that she still had even a little sliver of _faith_? No even she could answer that question herself.

Now was not the time to give up, or at least she told herself that. She was panting heavily and she felt drops of sweat beat down her face. She ignored her sore chest, the pounding in her head, and just focused on how she would give birth. There was no way she could find a safe building in the little time she guess she had. It was most likely going to be right there on the forest floor. She let out a yelp feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Hello? Who's there?! Spencer? Nick?" A male voice called out.

Liv's mouth dropped. A river of tears flooded down her face as she seen the figure approaching. "Here!" She shouted, holding onto her belly and leaning against a tree to help support her.

He rounded a tree and took a step back at the sight he saw, "Oh… my… God." He gasped. The man looked terribly frightened. "I-I … um, are you-you." He stopped to gather his thoughts. Liv just stood there, at least she knew this man wasn't going to try and kill her, he couldn't even get out a coherent sentence.

"Please, don't tell me you are in labor." He finally choked out.

"I don't know what to tell you then." She manage to say, through all of her panting.

The man stared at her still frighten and Liv didn't know what to do, so she stared back. For some time the two were engaged in a silent stare off, both not knowing what the next step would be. The man noticed the veins that popped out of her neck, and the harsh breaths she took.

"Shit, okay, let me help you!" He rushed to her side and wrapped one arm round her.

"Thank you." She huffed. "But, I-I need," She tried catching her breath, "To get back, please." She pleaded. The excruciating pain in her stomach was now at its peak.

"I'm sorry, I need to get you to a safe place now. The cabin I'm in is just a short walk away." He assured. Liv didn't fight it, this man was looking out for her best interest and for that she was grateful. "You're going to be okay, I have a friend who can help."

Just like he promised it look them less than five minutes to get to a small cabin, it probably could have been a lot quicker, but the contractions we not going easy on Liv therefore slowing her pace, but he wasn't rushing her. "This is where you stay?" She wiped sweat from her forehead with her arm and looked at the abandoned looking building.

"Temporarily." He half shrugged. He could feel her slipping and he tightened his grip, as his arm wrapped around her and held onto her stomach. "Okay let's get you inside." He stated, as he lead her towards the cabin. "Just breath. You're going to be okay."

Liv smiled at his attempt to comfort her, "I know." She puffed.

"Good… good, but I was telling myself that though." He joked.

They finally reached the door and the man pushed it open. It was dark, but the sunlight shined through the only window in the small cabin. It was just one big room with a bathroom in the far corner. There was two sleeping bags on one side and a few duffel bags on the other. A man came out of the bathroom.

"Aiden? Where- whoa who is she?" The taller man pointed to Liv.

Aiden just turned his head to Liv, "_She_, is in labor. Can you help her?" The man, Aiden, asked.

The other guy just nodded his head, with his eyes wide. "I can see what we got." He assured moving hastily over to the duffel bags.

Aiden just nodded, "Okay let me put you down." He felt her hand loosen around his wrist. He was going to have to carry her to the sleeping bag knowing she probably didn't have much strength left. He quickly gathered some strength and bent his knees, as he scooped both her legs in his arm and with the other wrapped across her back he lifted her off the ground. It took a few swift steps to get to the sleeping bag, but once he was there he carefully knelt down and placed her on it slowly.

She looked up at him a gave him a weak smile in thanks.

He just nodded with a smile of his own. "Are your hurting…" He noticed the raise in one of her eyebrows. "Okay, I take that back."

Liv groaned, "I feel like I'm being stabbed by a hundred million knives." She complained, grabbing on to Aiden's arm.

The man felt sorry for her, "That's a lot of knives…" Was all he could think of.

Liv again raised a brow, with a slight chuckle. "Ya think."

The man just smiled again. He was happy to see her in a lighter mood, "I don't think I caught your name." He stated.

Just then a large contraction tortured her lower abdomen again, "'Cause I didn't give it." She was surprised at how much she sounded like her oldest brother Merle… and she was secretly proud at that, though she knew it was just the contraction making her grumpy. "It's Liv." She finally said when her contraction left.

The man across the room kept taking supplies out of the bags, "How long do you think you've been in labor?" He questioned.

Liv squinted her eyes to think, "fifteen minutes… less maybe." She answered.

"How far apart are your contractions?" He questioned again.

"Not too far." She said taking a deep breath. "I can help lead-" Another deep breath, "You through it." She said through her exhale.

"You have had a child before?" Aiden questioned.

Liv shook her head, "Physically… no." She sighed, missing both Carl and Judith. "I was a midwife." She assured licking her dry lips.

The other man took a glance over his shoulder at the two. "Aiden, help her get her pants off." He ordered.

Aiden looked down at Liv with a raised brow then looked back to the other guy, "I think that's more in your area dude. I'll get the supplies." He said, standing up and walking across the room, the other man just nodded and got up to get to Liv.

The man knelt down to her side. "I can assure your safe with us." The man promised not wanting Liv to feel uncomfortable for what he was about to do. "This is necessary." He went on.

Liv looked at him blankly, "No kidding… did you expect me to give birth with my pants on?!" She sarcastically put.

The man just smiled nervously, "Okay, glad we are on the same note." He said. He reached for the button of Liv's pants and unbuttoned it, then he went for the zipper and pulled it down. He took a steady breath, then grabbed both sides of her pants and pulled it down.

Liv had her eyes closed. She felt her pants at her knees, then at her ankles, then they weren't even on. Soon after were her underwear, and now she was completely exposed to this stranger.

"How you holding up?" The man asked, seeing she had her eyes closed and her face was red.

"By the last thread of dignity." She assured.

"Okay I got them!" Aiden said, as he rush to the side of the room Liv laid on. He set down the supplies that would help, then he knelt down at her side. "So… we wait, or?"

The man shrugged, "Um, Liv? Do you feel like you need to push?"

Liv shook her head. She still had her eyes closed and it didn't help her sore chest that her heart was pounding so hard against it. She calmed herself as best as she could, this was definitely not how she planned on having her baby. She still hadn't opened her legs for the man to check… but then again she was going to have to guide him on what exactly to check.

"Give me your hand and squeeze it every time you feel a contraction, so we can keep track of how far apart they are." Aiden said, and Liv just followed his directions.

'_Rick should be holding my hand…' _She thought to herself. She was still grateful for the two men, Aiden, and … well, she hadn't got the other man's name yet, but she was still thankful for them both.

**-~To-Get-Her~-**

"If she is dead, no one stops me from murderin' the shithead!" Daryl yelled, surprisingly picking up speed.

"Can we join in?" Michonne asked, matching his speed.

"We can't get there fast enough. How far is it?" Tara complained, running alongside Carol and many of the soldiers.

"It's about a mile we should be there soon!" A soldier assured, as he loaded his rifle while running and dodging trees. He only knew the distance, because he was one of the soldiers who stood by listening to the walkie talkie about seven months ago.

The race to save Liv was intense. Rick's mind jumped from place to place. He was scared of losing his wife and couldn't help, but think she was already dead. His baby could be dead too. Time was limited and he felt like he was running on a treadmill. Daryl said he was going to murder the shithead, but he was going to have to beat Rick to it first, because there was no way Rick was going to let Chris get away this time.

Wood that looked like it belonged to furniture, was scattered in various places. They were very near to where they knew Liv had to be, dead or alive. They all braced themselves for what they may find. Rick kept his gun pointed out before him, along with the others, they needed to be prepared for whatever might come. The sight they bestowed upon, was the strangely the most amazing sight of all.

"She killed him." Tyreese gasped. Everyone just stood with their mouth agape. Some just nodded to Tyreese's words, not breaking the stare they had fixated on the dead man with the combat knife stuck in the middle of his face.

Daryl shrug off his worried face and tried to act slick, as he slide the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder. "Told ya she'd kill 'em."

Carol caught her breath and looked over to Daryl with a smile. "Okay." She shook her head. A weight lifted off her shoulders knowing her friend wasn't dead... but something didn't add up, and Michonne beat her to the punch.

"But, there was a gunshot, we heard a gunshot... she had to have been shot, right?" Michonne asked looking to the others.

Rick walked closer to the scene. It was a nasty scene, but he couldn't suppress his smile. He knelt down to the dead man and ran a finger over the bashed skull, and inspected the substance on his finger. A full on smile joined his face, as his eyes confirmed the obvious... It was just Chris's blood.

A soldier came walking up behind Rick, "So this was the guy, huh?"

"Yeah... _was_." Daryl answered, seeming to get a kick out of the pleasant turn of events.

Rosita bit back a laugh. Daryl was acting like a child who had just been told he was going to Disneyland. There was still missing pieces to the puzzle though, "So if he is dead." Rosita pointed to the man on the ground, "Then where is Liv?"

Abraham looked confused too. "Maybe she headed back to the camp." He shrugged.

"No. She couldn't have." A soldier man stated. Adding, "We would have seen her."

"True." Abe muttered to himself. "Maybe she took the long way back." He offered, but knew that was highly unlikely.

"It don't make sense." Rick huffed in frustration. Everyone turned to him as he stood up straight. "They had to be in close range of one another... Liv can dodge, but from this close? Nobody could dodge a bullet that fast." He scratched the back of his head.

Daryl took a few steps closer to inspect it himself. Within a few moments he gathered some evidence that nobody else seemed to pick up. "She was shot at, but dip-shit missed."

"Missed? From the distance he was at?" Marco questioned.

"Dunno how, but he did. Must really suck." Daryl shrugged as he went on. "Ain't even enough blood ta be the both of them's." He assured. Now was the biggest reveal of them all, that no one had picked up on. "N'look." He pointed at the ground to the left of the dead man's body, "Footprints. 'Bout Liv's size too."

Everyone felt better knowing Liv was able to get away, but they still had not found her. After looking over an hour they couldn't find nothing more, not even the slightest of clues, as to where she was. They just knew she was alive, hurt maybe... but definitely alive. Unwillingly, Rick and Daryl headed back to the community with the others. The search was not over, as a matter of fact, it just began and at the end of it, they would have both Liv and the baby, and Rick would make sure of that. For now all he had was one of her machetes... the one that kill Chris, and that was enough to keep him motivated.

They all walked through the front gates with Glenn there to greet them all. None of the looked sad, nor happy. The were completely unreadable, and that made Glenn frustrated. "Is she-"

"She's alive." Marco assured, "At least for now." He mumbled the last part.

Glenn just nodded and looked over to Rick. "What's our next move?"

Rick looked to the two leaders of the community, but they just nodded for him to give orders. "In a few hours we head back out... for now get some rest. Keep hydrated. We don't stop till we find her... she wouldn't stop searching for one of us if we were the one missing." He inforced, and with that the group broke apart.

Glenn stood with Rick and Abraham, "I'm going to take watch on the catwalk. See if I can spot her from up there."

Rick looked a bit weary, he appreciated the offer, but it wasn't good for his long time friend, "Glenn. You have been through a lot today. Just get some rest, you can come with us when we go back out again."

"No. Like you mentioned earlier, Liv would do the same. I'm not going to rest until we find her, I wouldn't be able to anyways, and I'm not going to just waste my time on something stupid, when I could be helping." Glenn assured.

When Rick didn't say anything Abraham started in, "Well, you're going to need this." Abe chucked a rifle into Glenn's hands.

With rifle in hand, Glenn climbed up the ladder and took his spot on the catwalk. And so it began.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit of a scare, but unfortunately Liv is still not out of the woods yet. I really enjoyed writing this chapter I found it a bit challenging, but I'm happy with it. Next one's going to be good!**_

_***Also I have a new Walking Dead fic. See all of your favorite characters as teens in… summer camp! So come along for their crazy, hormonal, and fun summer camp experience, it's funny and has a lot of cute things to come, so please check it out! It's called: A Summer to Remember. Thanks again, as always:**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	16. The Hardest Thing to Do is Believe

**Chapter 16: The Hardest Thing to Do is Believe**

She just wanted it to stop. The pain, the embarrassment, the pounding in her head, just all of it. She laid there with both men staring at her… or at least she could feel their eyes on her, she wouldn't know for sure since her eyes were still sealed shut. It was going to be a long day and she was just in the first stages of labor. Nothing seemed right without Rick and the others not being there with her. She was scared, but the men she was with did the best in trying to comfort her. She might just die, but she felt like her baby would be in good hands with the two. Her left breast had hurt, but then Aiden gave her a pill to help with the pain, thankfully it worked. She was also given water and now she could feel herself gather energy.

"Wow Liv, you are about one minute apart now." Aiden, who counted the time in between each squeeze of his hand Liv gave him, stated.

The other man had set up a blanket over the other sleeping bag to put the baby on when it came out. He used some disinfecting hand sanitizer on his hands that he got from the first aid kit, so it would be more sanitary for the baby. He was nervous, but stayed focused. And now, he was on his knees at Liv's feet, and was waiting for her to give him instructions. "Still no pressure of feeling the need to push?" He questioned.

It was time to get things started, so Liv finally opened her eyes. The man before her was surprised, but just gave her a reassuring nod. "No, I don't need to push, just yet." She said. Her breathing was better and she had it more under control. With Aiden's help, she propped herself up on her elbows. "Okay. Still don't need to push, but I do need you to check things down under." She tried explaining.

The man just nodded his head. "What am I looking for?" He asked, as Liv separated her legs.

The man rested his hands on her knees and waited for her to answer. "I need you to see how dilated I am." She took a deep breath in. "Look, you're going to have to feel for my cervix lining..." He just stared at her blankly. "Got it?" She questioned a bit weary.

"Your - your cervix? … Isn't that inside of you?" The man asked, feeling his throat tightened.

Liv took in a steady breath and nodded. "It's past the birth canal, so yes." She answered.

"How do I know if you're fully dilated?"

"You will know. You might even be able to feel the top of the baby's head if he or she is that low in the uterus." Liv assured. "I trust you." She quickly added.

With one last moment of eye contact, the man slowly lowered his gaze to 'down under' as Liv had put it. With his hand he reached inside of her to feel for the cervix.

"But didn't your water already break? Shouldn't you already be fully dilated?" Aiden questioned, as he continued to hold onto Liv's hand. He eyed his friend, who was figuring out how dilated Liv might be.

Liv found it hard to breath, all these years in being a midwife and she didn't know how breath taking it was for someone to be that far in her, and not in a good way. "Your water can break without you being dilated." She stated, curling her top lip inwards and biting it. "What do you feel?" She turned her head to the man.

"Hmm. I'm not so sure... Oh! Wait, I think I can feel the baby." He said, smiling up at her.

"Really?!" Liv said through an excited laugh. She couldn't help, but smile as well. "So, you think I'm fully dilated then?"

The man shook his head, "No, maybe you're half way." He assured, as he slowly retreated his hand out of her. "We'll probably have a baby fairly soon."

Liv raised a brow. He sounded like he actually knew what he was doing. "Okay doctor." Again a smile tugged on her face and the feeling of being embarrassed was gone. She was bringing a human being into this world for goodness sake, and thankfully she wasn't doing it alone.

"Hey, I'm just glad one of us knows how to deal with this." Aiden half joked.

"Me too." Liv smiled.

The man wiped his hand off on small rag. "So, how bad are you hurting right now?"

"Not that bad, I think the pill is working. Contractions are still going, but nothing I can't handle at the moment… I was lucky to have been found by you two. I could be dead." Liv explained. She needed them to know how much this all meant to her.

"Well, we are happy to help. You and this baby are going to be fine... thanks to Aaron." Aiden said looking at his friend who just smiled.

Liv looked in between the two for a few moments. The man now mentioned as Aaron widened his eyes, "Do you need to push?!" He felt a little anxious at how her expression was completely blank, as though she was frozen in time.

Liv finally took a breath, "You're Aaron!?" She asked, as her chest heaved in and out.

"Yes... it's Aaron... I should have mentioned that earlier, sorry." He shrugged.

"You're gay then." Liv stated, catching both men off guard.

"You can tell just by knowing my name?" He questioned looking to Aiden, who just shrugged as well.

Liv's eyes widen, well at least she found Aaron, even though she had no way to get to Eric and tell him the good news. She felt a millions times more comfortable with this new revelation. "Um... no... Aiden, when you found me you called out for two men, who were they and why were you looking for them?" She drifted her mind off of the fact that she was in the middle of labor and focused it on something that honestly could be figured out after the baby was here, but right now she was feeling completely determined to figure everything out.

"Some of our guys. I have no idea where they are... I hope they're okay, and safe. One is my brother." He explained.

Liv nodded. "How did you all get split?"

"We all came out to look for my partner, we haven't seen him in a few days." Aaron said sadly.

Liv had a choice to make. She could tell Aaron she knew Eric and tell him that he is being well taken care of with her group back at her base camp, or she could hold off on the news till baby was there and then they could travel back to the community together and surprise them with Eric when they get there. She didn't know where or who the other two men were, but at least Aiden and Aaron would know Eric was safe if she chose the first choice, though right now Liv was in no condition to be rushed or moved for that matter. She needed to make the best decision for herself. "Oh..." She debated with herself on what to choose for one last moment before she had made up her mind. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I know you will all find him... maybe the other two men are with him right now." Liv assured, adding the last part in, to give the man some hope.

Aaron gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Liv just nodded her head. She felt bad in a way for not telling him the whole truth, but then again she didn't know if Aaron would walk out on her in search of his partner. "Oh shh-" She muttered, it was a contraction and a nice sized one too.

Aiden bit his tongue at how strong Liv's grip was. His hand felt like it was going to be ripped off if she held any tighter. "Wow aren't you a strong one..." He managed to get out. "Any tighter and I think my hand will belong to you." He said, a sense of plead in his tone. He was honestly surprised he wasn't yelping by now, but he couldn't imagine the pain she had to be in, in order to be holding on so tight.

Liv gasped for air. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I know this must be hard, but you're going to get through this. I should be the one to say sorry for my low tolerance in pain." He joked at the last part.

Aaron slightly chucked. "Okay Liv, is there anything else I need to know before your labor starts to pick up?" He questioned.

Liv thought for a moment. Even though she delivered babies by woman who preferred natural births, she still had the supplies she needed to help them. And all Aaron had was his hands, a pack of water bottles, blankets and towels, and some pain pills, most of which she could not take or they will make her drowsy. "Be supportive, it's going to be emotionally difficult for me to keep a positive mind set." When Aaron and Aiden both nodded, Liv still felt she needed to emphasize more on being supportive. "I don't think you understand. I will yell at you at some point, and curse you out… I may even take a swing at you, but just remember that I will be in a lot of pain. So, I apologize in advance. Please, don't take it personal."

"Don't take things personally, got it." Aiden noted.

"No, not just that either…" Liv said with a warning tone. "While in the middle of the transitioning stage, I may doubt myself. Might say something along the lines of 'I can't do it'. That's when I need you two the most. Just keep reassuring me. I have delivered a lot of babies and let me tell you, childbirth is everything, but a miracle… it's only a miracle that the woman giving birth doesn't kill everyone in sight."

"So, you are telling us to prepare for hell." Aiden half joked. He began to feel more nervous than before.

"I'll try and control myself, but you can't blame me." Liv smiled.

Aaron continued to prepare things. "So be supportive, anything else?"

Liv again thought for a moment. "Well... I hate to be a bother," She jokingly said. "but while the baby's head comes out you need to keep your hand on my... you-know-what, so I don't tear." Again she was impressed at Aaron's reaction, which was just a simple nod.

"Oka-" Aaron started, but seen the distress look on Liv's face. He looked down at her hand and noticed her knuckles were turning white, and Aiden's hand was turning purple. "Oh." He put the pieces together. "Big contraction... you got this Liv." Aaron assured holding onto her knee and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, wow this is a long one." Aiden continued to mumble some numbers as the contraction went on.

"Ugh!" Liv let out through a sigh.

"One minute and thirty four seconds." He notified, as he shook his hand wildly when Liv released it.

"They are getting longer." Liv said breathlessly. "I'm probably eight centimeter now." She stated.

"Well how do you know that?" Aiden asked.

"Cause that's the most painful part. The baby starts to descend... but I don't get it." She huffed for air.

"Get what?" Aaron fearfully asked.

"I still feel the baby up here." Liv rubbed the top of her stomach.

"I'm sure he's just bouncing around in there." Aaron stated.

"Or she." Liv corrected, now realizing that that might the last time she corrects somebody on that.

Liv's labor started to pick up. The contractions were longer and more painful than before. Just like she had warned them, she began to doubt herself. She yelled at Aaron and told him to rip her open and to just take the baby, but he assured her that the pain wasn't going to last forever, and that she was stronger than the pain. Then Liv tried in again with saying she was going to die no matter what, so there was no point in trying to save her, and Aaron just continued to tell her she was only making the pain take control, when in reality she was the one in power of it all. Finally, Liv probably had called them every name in the book, but thankfully she didn't throw any punches. The transition stage was coming to an end, meaning she was fully dilated and probably going to need to push within an hour. At this point, Liv was dripping in sweat and her chest looked all glossy, the rim of her shirt was even damped.

"Tell my family I love them. My husband, my kids, my brother." Liv said listing them off. She felt like she was going to pass out. "My friends." She said, no louder than a whisper.

"Liv, it's okay you are doing great!" Aaron voiced.

"Really?" She slurred. "'Cause I feel like crap!" Her voice raised.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Liv's vision was getting blurry. In the corner of the room she swore she could see someone, they looked back at her with a worried expression. Liv weakly raised her hand and pointed a finger. "Who's that?" She asked through the panting.

Aaron quickly turned in the direction she was pointing. He raised a brow and slowly turned back to her. "Liv, there's no one there." He assured.

Liv shook her head. She was still looking at the figure as it looked back at her. She then took a long blink and when she opened her eyes, the figure was gone. "There was, I swear!" She tried to yell in her own defense, but it again came out as a tired whisper.

Aaron glanced over to Aiden with a worried expression. "Liv, are you okay?" He noticed she could barely keep her head up. "Aiden, sit behind her and keep her head resting on your lap." He ordered as the other man did so. "Liv, you are going to get through this, but you need to stay with me."

Liv just nodded. She still couldn't help but feel like someone else was in the room. Another five minutes of pain slowly passed by. Aaron kept coaching her through everything. The presence she felt was getting stronger. Then, there it was again. It sat on the chair a few feet behind Aaron. Liv couldn't believe her eyes. "Right there!" She pointed her finger again, as it shook wildly.

Again Aaron looked in the direction, but there was still nothing. "Liv… I think you are seeing things. Just rest your eyes-"

Liv blocked Aaron's voice out and focus on the illusion before her. "But you're dead." She said to it in a sad voice.

"_First time I look better than you baby sis." The figure said._

Aiden was completely freaked out, whatever Liv was looking at, she had started a conversation with it. "You think she is going crazy?" Aiden whispered to Aaron who just shrugged.

Liv ignored Aiden's comment and still focused on the figure that looked a lot like her oldest brother. "I'm dying… that is why I can see you, huh?" She asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"_No, Little Bit." The figure laughed._ "_I'm jus' in yer head, that's all."_

"Merle," Liv sighed. "It hurts so freakin' bad."

"_M'sorry for that. Nothin' much I can do." _

Liv huffed, "Then why are you even here?"

_'Merle' just laughed._ "_There's the lil' fighter I know. And I'm here 'cause you chose ta see me. Surprised ya didn't pick ma, she's better in this kinda thing." He laughed again._

Liv rolled her eyes, she was having a conversation with her dead brother in her head, while she was in the middle of labor… this couldn't get any better. Aaron had told Aiden to just let her talk whatever she needed to out, and maybe it will help her, so they both stayed quiet as they listened to her having a one sided conversation with herself.

"_Look. Yer gonna give birth and be the best mama, jus' like ours." Liv just nodded as her 'brother' continued._ "_They are gonna need you. I hate ta say it… but Rick's gonna need ya." 'Merle' huffed standing up from the chair._ "_I'm here ta tell you, the pain is almost gone… jus' believe, I know it's hard now, but you have to."_ _He took a step closer._ "_I'mma head out, got places to be." He joked._ "_But I love ya more than you think, ya hear?" _Liv nodded again_._ "_Good. I'll be lookin' out fer you, always... I promise." He smiled._

"I really miss you." A few tears fell down her face.

"_I know… I know..." He nodded. "Liv."_

"Yeah?"

"_It's 'bout time now."_

"Time for what?"

"_Push."_

"What?"

"_Jus' push..."_

Liv was still confused. 'Merle' was gone now and she didn't feel him any more. A moment later and now she understood. It _was_ time. The baby was coming and the urge to push was finally there. "Aaron!" Liv gasped for air as she snapped back into reality and grabbed onto Aiden's forearm.

"Welcome back." Aaron quickly said, as he moved to be directly in between Liv's legs.

A few minutes of pushing had passed and Aaron continued to coach her, along with the help of Aiden.

"Err-Uhh-Huh" She panted through each push. This baby was coming and it burned the hell out of her, but she didn't care.

"Good, good, Liv. Just like that!" Aaron said when he seen the top of the baby's head come through. "You're doing great just a few more pushes then it's out!" He assured.

Liv was so tired, but hearing this made her excited. "Urrgh!" She sat up more and pressed her chin into her chest. "It... hurts!" She said through a clenched jaw,

"I know, but the head is almost out!" Aaron assured. His mouth dropped when the forehead of the baby was showing, then the eyebrows, and then the eyes, soon followed by the nose and mouth. "Head is out!" He announced getting the rag and wiping the top.

Liv smiled for a moment as she caught her breath, then began pushing again. "I'm. Never. Going. To. Do. This. Again!" She yelled as she pushed one last time.

Aaron quickly assisted in pulling the baby out, and now the baby laid in his arms. Liv and Aiden both stared mouths dropped, at the sight of the new life in Aaron's arms. Aaron smiled at the little thing when the sound of it's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" He managed to choke out, as he laid the baby on Liv's stomach and rubbed the baby down with the rag he had prepared.

Silent tears rushed down Liv's face as she smiled ear to ear at her baby. "She is-is-"

"Is beautiful." Aiden finished.

Liv nodded, "And so worth the pain." She sighed and kissed the top of her baby girl's head.

**-~The Hardest Thing to Do is Believe~-**

A few hours passed, and they were the longest few hours for Rick. He could feel himself slipping, his mind was getting fuzzy, and he found himself staring at inanimate objects as though they were going to move. He felt guilty that Liv was gone, and even more guilty that he hadn't found her by now. She was so good to him, but he felt like he had failed her.

"It's been a few hours, Rick. We have all been in and out looking for her." Carol sighed and rested her hand on Rick's upper back. "She's not due for another week, maybe she isn't in labor yet." She assured.

Rick took in a breath. "I'm just afraid. You seen me when I lost Lori, I don't want that to happen. It's not fair for Carl to see that side of me again." Rick explained holding his head in his hands.

Carol just nodded. "I remember… we _will_ find her Rick; Daryl will make sure of that. This whole community will too." She stated as she began to rub his back. "Second group just went out to look around the area. We need to just have faith, Rick." Carol assured.

Rick nodded. "Thank you. I should go out, too." Rick stood up from the bench he sat on and turned to the catwalk. "Glenn has been up there for the past couple of hours." He noted.

"Yeah." Carol nodded.

"He hasn't even moved an inch and I'm worried about him, he needs to rest. He's emotionally and physically drained." Rick explained.

Carol nodded. "I'll see what I can do, but he's stubborn nowadays." Carol joked as she made her way on the catwalk and stood next to Glenn.

With that Rick was about to head out when Carl ran by. "Carl? What's wrong?" He called out walking closer to his son.

Carl just shook his head. "What isn't wrong." He mumbled. "I'm going to get Judith and read her a book or something, since no one lets me leave the gates." He said a bit frustrated.

Rick nodded slowly. "We're going to find her. I promise."

"Dad, don't promise me that, because if we don't find her, I don't want you to feel even more guilty for not keeping that promise." Carl glanced at the ground for a second then he looked back to his dad. "I hope you find her dad… if not, then the baby." Carl almost felt guilty for putting it that way but he needed to make sure someone could as least save the baby if they found Liv dead.

Rick took a few steps closer and kissed the top of Carl's head. "Okay." He said pulling away. "Have you checked in on the new guys?" Rick asked, changing the subject. It was just too hard to hear those words from his son, but he couldn't blame Carl for wanting the baby to be safe.

Carl nodded. "They are okay." He shrugged. "They wanted to help, but Abraham told them they needed to stay in the medic room with, uh, Eric." He explained.

"Okay, I'm heading out right now." He rested his hand on Carl's shoulder. "I will be back. Keep the others safe, Carl. And your sister, and yourself." Rick trailed off.

"Okay, okay dad! I get it. You keep safe too."

**-~The Hardest Thing to Do is Believe~-**

The three adults were in a trance staring at the little baby girl. They had been in the same position for the past five minutes. Aiden was holding the baby girl at Liv's side as the other two just stared in awe. The little girl was so beautiful, and it took Liv's breath away… but something else was taking Liv's breath away.

"Aaron," Liv gasped and wiped sweat off her forehead with her arm.

"What is it?" He softly asked.

Liv's eyes were shut tight as she squeezed her bare thigh. "Con… contraction." She grunted.

Aiden widened his eyes, "You still have them even after the baby is out?"

Liv moaned in pain, "Sometimes… but - but… it hurts sooo bad." She said trying to steady her breathing.

"Liv, I'm gonna check you again, to make sure you're okay, maybe you have a tear and that's what's hurting." He said, she just nodded slowly and held her breath as she felt his hand enter her again.

Aaron kept one hand on Liv's lower belly as the other was carefully inside feeling for any problems. It was a few moments later and he still couldn't feel anything. "Hmm… where are you feeling the pain Liv?"

Liv's jaw was shut so tight that she didn't even answer him. The pressure of him in her was just as worse at the burning feeling in her pelvis. She wanted to scream, but she was reminded of her baby girl, so she kept the pain to herself. She was studying every little expression on Aaron's face, from every raise in the brow, to a brow wrinkle, and the way the corners of his mouth twitched. "What's wrong?" She choked out when she seen his face fall.

Aaron retreated his hand. He quickly wiped it off as he reached for the baby girl's head to pat it softly.

"Aaron what is it?" Aiden asked, after seeing the way his friend touched the top of the baby's head.

Aaron didn't answer the question and looked at Liv wide eyed. "Did you know you were having two?"

Liv's heart stopped. "Having two what?" She fearfully asked.

Aaron swallowed hard. "Okay, so I take that as a no." He said in a bit of a panic.

"Aaron what the hell did you feel?" Aiden asked in a whisper trying not to disturb the baby in his arms.

"I think there is another one in there Liv, I really do, unless it's the placenta, but I don't think it is." Aaron said in a rush.

A lot went through Liv's head. The burning was still there, and it was too powerful for it to just be the placenta. Her chest began to heave in and out again. "What did it feel like?" Liv groaned, abandoning all hope of living now.

Aaron took a glance at the baby still lying in Aiden's arms. "It felt just like her." He stated.

"I'm going to kill Rick!" Liv said with determination in her voice.

Aaron just nodded, at least she was setting a goal for the near future. "We'll kill who ever Rick is later." He assured. "But right now you need to get this baby out." He stated.

Liv began to cry. "But I can't!" Her body had been put through so much and there was no way she could go through this pain all over again.

Aaron looked at her with a hopeful face. "You can and you will." His voice was serious.

Liv felt like her head was a hundred pounds as she lifted it up. She grabbed the back of her thighs with each hand, took a deep breath, and pushed. "Why, couldn't it just have been one!" She grumbled after the first big push and stopped to catch her breath.

"Liv, this is amazing, you are so strong... you can get through this." Aiden said, rocking the baby softly in his arms.

Liv looked like she took a bath with all the sweat that was dripping off of her. "I should be dead." She grunted.

"Should be." Aaron nodded. "But you're not."

"Wish I was." Liv manage to slip in, as she sat back up and began to push again.

"Good job mama just like that…" Aaron encouraged. "Oh, I see a head, eyes, nose..." Aaron said smiling at the scene before him. "Yeah, this does not look like a placenta." He joked.

Liv wanted to smile, but she was so close, all she need to do was push out the shoulders then Aaron could pull the rest of the baby out. She was alive, sure she could probably die in a few hours later, but at least she would be able to meet her two little babies first.

"Just a little more Liv... just a little more." Aaron promised. "It's out!" He announced, quickly handing the baby to Liv as he got up to get another clean towel.

Liv sighed in relief. "Thank God." She huffed, holding her second baby on her belly as it began to cry. Aaron came back and wrapped the baby in a towel and took it into his arms to clean it off.

"Liv you did it!" Aiden said. "You just gave birth to twins!" He rubbed her shoulder.

Liv smiled and weakly nodded. "Let's hope there's not a third." She joked for only half a second before she shot her eyes at Aaron. "There isn't a third… right?!"

Aaron shook his head, "No, no third, but wouldn't that be-"

"The worst thing ever." Aiden finished still cradling the first baby.

Aaron shook his head, "I was just going to say crazy." The three shared a smile.

"Two girls?" Aiden asked, after a moment of admiring the two babies.

"Oh." Aaron said lifting the towel to check. He shook his head and held the baby 'Simba-style' to show the other two. "It's a boy." He announced. Liv's heart jumped with excitement.

"Oh cool a two for one deal!" Aiden said.

"I guess you really don't have to have any more babies." Aaron said wrapping the boy back in the towel.

Liv rolled her eyes. "I'm so-"

"Happy." Aiden again finished.

"I was going to say tired." Liv teased. "But happy too."

"Get some rest. You deserve it." Aaron said with a smile.

She nodded, and even as she tried to fight the sleep she was completely knocked out the second she rested her head against the sleeping bag. Aaron and Aiden finished cleaning up both babies, then they just stared at them while they waited for Liv to wake up. It had been a long day, and finally the sun had started going down. And even as Liv slept, she could already feel the grey hairs growing in as she dreamed of her babies. There was two new human beings in this dark horrible world, yet they might just bring a little light back in it.

* * *

_**I have nothing to say, other than… surprise!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	17. A Start of Something New

**Chapter 17: A Start of Something New**

The Night was sleepless for Daryl. They still hadn't found Liv. He was tossing and turning for a good hour before he made his way outside to stand next to Glenn on the catwalk. The two didn't say anything for the longest time as they stared into the night sky. Glenn actually didn't even pay attention to Daryl's presence. It was scary for Daryl to see his friend like that, so numb, so dead. It bothered him and like always, he blamed someone for it. He blamed Liv. How could she have left knowing so many people will be worried about her? It just wasn't fair.

Daryl took another glance at Glenn. "How long you been at it?" He was almost afraid to ask, but he knew Glenn for a long time and he cared for him as if they were family. Glenn was like a brother.

"The whole day, since I found out." Glenn said plainly, still not taking his eyes off the long stretched out road before them. It was deserted, but Glenn had shot down the very few walkers that appeared at times.

"It's time you should get some rest." Daryl thought for a quick second before adding, "I'm sure Maggie needs you to be with her right now." He felt satisfied with what he had thought up. Even though it wasn't much and the offer will most likely be shot down by Glenn, Daryl felt like he was getting better at this whole comforting thing.

Glenn finally looked at Daryl. "You gonna be on watch?"

"Wouldn't trust no other man." He assured, and to his surprise Glenn nodded and got off the catwalk and made his way to his room.

The rest of the night Daryl stood, crossbow in hand. Only once he got a sense of hope when he heard rustling in the bushes, but it was a opossum, which he gladly shot. He skinned the opossum up on the catwalk as he still kept watch. It was quiet, so he couldn't help but think about how he felt when he thought the rustling sound was Liv. How his heart raced with excitement, and how a slight smile appear out of nowhere. The worse part of it all was when he seen the opossum crawl out. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He was so fixated on his thoughts that he didn't realize Glenn was back and the the sun was already up.

"You got lunch?" Glenn said pointing to the opossum it was meant to be a joke but even Glenn wasn't feeling it.

"Fer you, if you want. M'not hungry." He said as he brushed his hands over his pants. "I'mma go get changed n'head on out." He said as he made his way to his room.

As soon as he closed it and got into new clothes, a knock sounded from the door. He opened it to see Carol. "Hey." He offered a smile, but she knew it was forced.

"Have you gotten rest?" She asked as she took a few steps in.

"Not lately." He shook his head. He did try to, but it just wasn't working out for him.

"You should Daryl, just a few hours at least."

"Carol, I dunno 'bout you, but I can't just go on without my sister, I need to keep lookin'!" He snapped, getting frustrated at how everyone seemed so calm... and he hated when they told him to be calm. His sister was gone and this was not time to be calm, that's for sure. Yes, maybe they were right about the needing rest part, but he would never give them the satisfaction of him admitting that to any of them. Daryl withdrew from his thoughts to see Carol just staring at him with sadness in her eyes. "Sorry, sorry. S'just … It's been one whole night and still nothin'. She's all I got." He explained walking closer to her.

"Daryl, I know… and she is not all you got." Carol said as she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know I got you. I know that." He assured as he heavily sat down on his bed. "Why haven't we found her by now? She has to be somewhere." He said, thinking aloud.

Carol took a seat beside him. "Or she has to be with someone…" Carol thought. "Maybe she found someone who could help her."

"That don't make sense. They woulda brought her back by now." He assured.

Carol slowly nodded. "Maybe you're right… I know you're gonna find her."

Daryl turned to face Carol, as he studied her face. "How do you know?"

Carol smiled. "Because you're Daryl Dixon. And just like I knew you'd find Carl, I know you will find Liv." She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around one of his.

He slowly leaned his head against hers. "Thanks. For... jus'... it all." He turned to kiss the top of her head.

Carol brought her head up as her eyes locked with his. She could sense he was feeling somewhat uncomfortable as they sat in quiet, but he didn't dare look away. Things between them were definitely... different, to say the least. They looked at each other differently and not just in the friendly way like they use to. Butterflies flew wildly in her stomach and her heart fluttered at the sight of Daryl, which she thought was silly because she never felt that way when she was with Ed. And when they teased one another with a sexual joke to make the other feel uncomfortable, it only added fuel to the flame of lust, that the two were too blind to see.

The corner of Carol's lips raised. "Look Daryl. When I saw you for the very first time, I was afraid to meet you." Daryl didn't say anything, but he felt a burn at the back of his neck. It hurt him for some reason (reason being that he loved her) to hear that at one point Carol was afraid of him. "And when I met you I was afraid to know you." She added. "But then I got to know you. I got to see how caring you were and still are for other people's safety. How much you enjoy being around your friend's on the inside, but on the outside you act like you're annoyed." She said with a little chuckle as the corners of Daryl's lips twitched. "You're a good man." She wanted to say more but she felt like her throat was closing.

This was as hard for her as it was for him. Neither of the two were the 'hit it and quiet it' type. They wanted more, they wanted a relationship. But could they still have that in the apocalypse? It seemed like Liv and Rick were happy and in love... until Liv left. But that's just how it was, good things didn't last now days.

When Daryl realized that was all she was going to say he just nodded.

Carol forced a smile. She knew Daryl had a hard time to open up, especially since it was obvious to the both of them that there was something more between them so she wasn't going to push it. Now was not a good time anyways, with Liv being gone. But she was a little disappointed that all his response was a shy nod.

Now feeling stupid, Carol stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Carol." Daryl called out in his deep raspy voice. When she stopped and slightly turned, the burn had spread to his face, ears, and strangely in his throat. _''What the hell are ya doin'?_ A voice shouted in his head. _'You gonna tell her you love her and then what? Huh? S'what I thought... you ain't got no shit planed for the future.' _The voice laughed. The voice had also sounded a lot like Merle, but that wasn't going to stop Daryl from saying what was needed to be said. "I'm not gonna tell ya I love you, 'cause those words aren't enough." Daryl said standing up and taking a few steps to get to Carol.

"Daryl." Was all Carol could think to say. She looked up at him and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"M'not done." He said gently running his hand up her arm along the soft fabric of her shirt before resting it on her shoulder. "Tell ya the truth... I don't know what this is. But I lost too many people, and I know you have too… I was there with you through all of it. Losin' you is not an option, and neither is losin' Liv." He said clearing his throat. What he had wanted to say for such a long time was finally out. And, no, that was not all of it but this was a start. A start of something new.

Carol nodded. "You and me, we'll go right now. I want her back just as much as you. We'll go find her." She knew how important this was for him. Last night she didn't sleep either, she was in the dark woods looking for Liv without anyone knowing that she had snuck out. No one needed to know about that anyways, it was her little secret. Besides Daryl had risked his life multiple times in search of Sophia, and Carol was willing to do the same for Liv.

**-~A Start of Something New~-**

Carl was surprisingly able to sleep the night before, sure it was for only two hours… but at least it was something. He got dressed and made his way to the pond with little Judith wrapped in his arms. They took a seat where he and Liv usually would sit and watch the water. After all the time he spent sitting there with Liv, he just know realized how boring it was.

"You feel it too, huh Judith?" He said to the little girl sitting in his lap. "It's different around here now." He explained, still keeping in mind that Judith didn't really know how to speak just yet. "She'll be back. She has been before." He said, as he looked around and noticed no one in the community was walking around and that the kids weren't even out playing.

"Liv… Li-vvv!" Judith called out, pointing to Liv's office as she bounced on Carl's lap.

Carl looked at her with a sad smile. "She's not in there. I know, I'm sorry." He said, as Judith settled back down. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the day Liv came running into his bedroom and told him she had taught Judith a word, and when she told Judith to say the word Judith shouted 'Liv', and yes that was Judith's first word. Leave it to Liv to have the baby's first word be her name.

It was bittersweet as he remembered all the memories he had with Liv. He didn't want it to be like that, just him telling the memories to Judith, because he wanted Liv to be sharing the memories to Judith as well. He didn't like this life. Living in fear, knowing he had killed people, knowing he had shot his mother in the head, knowing anyone you loved could be gone in a blink of an eye… just like right now. Like his mother told him '_You are going to beat this world.'_ That is what he was going to do… not for himself, but for Judith. He was going to beat all of this for her, and if that included finding Liv, then so be it. He was not going to have Judith grow up and not know neither his mother or Liv… and since his mother was already gone, Liv was what he needed, and Liv is who he was going to search for.

Carl kissed the top of Judith's head. "I promise. When you get older she will be with us, along with our brother or sister. Right now we just need to find them and bring them back safely. But I promise you that."

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! You're probable wondering when Liv will be reunited with the fam and when you get to see all the reactions (which will be good ;) ...) but I decided to try out this thing called suspense. Lol. So that's what this chapter was. Just keeping you all on your toes, Sorry. But hey, we finally got our big Caryl moment that was long awaited. I'll try and update soon! Lol. Love you all, thanks so much for everything!**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

_**-~Until Next Time~-**_


	18. The Last Hour

**_*UPDATE! November 7, 2015 \- I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time and I truly apologize! For those asking, yes I am continuing this story, I will always finish my fanfictions and that's a promise. I will post the next chapter some time within the next few days! I can't wait for you to all see the reunion! Thank you for sticking around with me if you have! Much love to you!_**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Last Hour**

Her eyes fluttered open, only to shut tight from the sun coming through the window. She let out a soft moan, and rubbed her face with her hand. No matter how much she had slept the night before, she still felt exhausted. It had been such work the previous day with delivering the babies, and as crazy as she may sound, she would do it all over and not change a thing.

It had been quiet when she woke so she took those few moments to collect her thoughts, then she sat up straight and looked around. She yawned and stretched her arms out, before quickly realizing she didn't see either Aaron or Aiden. Her heart rate sped up as she rushed to stand. After barely taking a step she stumbled over and fell flat of her stomach, groaning slightly in pain she pushed herself off the ground and rested on her knees. Liv just wanted to cry, where was everyone? Where was her babies? Again she carefully made it to her feet and balanced herself taking a moment for her vision to clear up before taking a step.

She could hear faint voices, it was both male. Liv's eyes went wide. "Aaron?!" Her voice cracked and she sounded completely not like herself.

Almost immediately the front door flung open to Aaron, who rushed to Liv and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing up?!" He questioned, leading her to a chair.

"Where are they? Where are my babies?!" She pleaded, her voice sounded raspy and the color of her pale skin made her look almost dead-like.

"Liv, breathe! They are fine, look they are both right over there." Aaron pointed to the corner of the room which Liv had her back to the whole time.

She turned to see them laying on a bundle of blankets, and sighed her relief. "Well where the hell were you? Where's Aiden?" Her voice no louder than a strained whisper.

"He's outside about to go on a run." Aaron answered.

Liv fought to kept her eyes open. "Run? For what?"

"Baby things; clothes, formula, diapers, food for us, though we kinda have enough for a few more days… and maybe some clothes for you." He motioned to the sheet that he had wrapped around her waist as if it were a skirt.

Liv looked down at her lap and noticed the thin fabric that covered her. "That was thoughtful of you, but I won't allow him to risk his life for me or the babies." She put a hand up, as he tried to start a debate. "I have all the supplies for them back at my camp, I know that we might not be leaving for another day because I am weak, but they will be just fine with no clothes. I'll breast feed them, so that rules out formula. You say we have enough food, so no need to worry. And, finally, clothes for me won't be necessary. I'll make due with what I've got… it's only one more day anyways." She shrugged.

Aaron hesitantly nodded. He had wanted to say more but he didn't want to fight with her especially since she looked very ill. "Aiden, Get in here!" He called out.

"What is it?" The other man came through the door. "Liv, you're up!" He walked over and knelt down at the side of her chair. "How you feeling?"

"Kinda hungry." Liv patted her stomach. To her she still looked very pregnant.

"I'm on it." Aaron rubbed her back lightly and headed to his duffel bags.

"Oh, and I'm dying to see my babies." Liv smiled, as Aiden walked to them. "I'm sure they're hungry too. Being born is a lot of work." She simply added.

Aiden quickly looked back to Liv, "Well giving birth seems like a lot of work too." He carefully wrapped one of the babies a bit tighter in a blanket. "Tinker Bell is still sleeping… so is Hercules." Aiden looked at her with a serious expression.

Liv's mouth dropped. "You named my children? … Interesting choices." She smiled.

"Thanks, I took it very seriously… I thought I would be creative, as well." Again he wasn't even cracking the lightest smile.

"I can see that." She nodded with a slight shrug.

Aaron smiled listening to the two. "Don't worry Liv, you can give them normal names later." He said over his shoulder.

The room fell silent again. Aaron had finished preparing some food and handed it to Liv. The tray consisted of apple sauce, a piece of bread with peanut butter on it, a slice of canned ham, and sliced peaches. Liv ate and soon after Aaron took the tray from her. She smiled her thanks and slowly got up.

"Is the bathroom any good?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's running." Aaron assured.

Liv just nodded, as she bit down on her lip. "I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Do you need help?" Aiden interrupted.

"No, no. I was gonna ask if you have clothes to lend." She explained.

"Thought you would ask." Aaron walked back to the duffel bags and pulled out some folded up clothes. "Here… but they are men's clothes." He warned handing them to her.

"Like that's what I need to worry about." Liv mumbled as she made her way to the restroom.

Anxious to see her babies, Liv quickly got dressed. Before she headed out she took a looked in the mirror. It was the first time she had seen herself since the last morning, and a lot had happened within that time. She could see a change, not with her physical features but deep inside she felt different. It was scary because she didn't know what it was, it was just there.

Slowly Liv came out of her thoughts and notice what she was wearing. A white tank-top, that had fit a little tight, with a red flannel button up, but she left it unbuttoned seeing that it was over sized she used it as a jacket. For down below, Aaron had given her some boxer briefs, and over that she wore black sweat pants that fit her perfectly. She slipped on her sneakers and headed out.

"You going somewhere?" Liv questioned to Aiden who was now standing by the door.

"Gonna check the area, Tinker Bell is awake." Aiden mentioned.

Liv nodded. "Okay." She said nervously and walked to the babies.

The little girl's iced blue eyes were big and she looked curiously around with them. It was truly amazing and unbelieveable to Liv, that she had brought such an angel into this world. The moment Liv took her daughter into her arms, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. It almost felt like everything bad in the world was gone as she looked at her baby, and that no evil could come between them.

A slight whimper came from the baby boy, so Liv put some of the blankets on her lap which had enough room for both babies to lay side by side. It had been a tough battle, but the sweetest victory as Liv rubbed her two trophies on their tiny bellies.

"I'm your mommy." Her voice was shaking, as she bit back more tears from falling. The two little ones just looked you at her with their pure innocence, something Liv didn't know existed.

Her son was like getting a glimpse of Heaven. He had slight hair that was light brown, just like his older brother. And his small hand reached out to Liv as she leaned in so she could feel his little fingers on her face. This wasn't a perfect world, and far from it. Life was harder, loving was harder, but these babies made it so easy for Liv. They did absolutely nothing but cause her pain so far, but she loved them more than herself.

"You two are more than I could have _ever_ wished for." Liv whispered for only them to hear. "I'll protect, and love you both… even when you get older and tell me you hate me." Tears again flowed loosely. "Nothing will ever hurt you. There is so, so, sooo many people who will keep you two safe." She sniffled. "Sure they don't know there's two of you yet, but they're just going to have ta come around." She shrugged. "This moment will forever be my sanity. You both will forever keep me going. Every choice I make. Every road I turn. Every battle I fight. Will be for you two." She took glances at both babies as she spoke. "You both are something special. You two are fighters. You have a purpose. You have a meaning. You have a life. And you're going to live it."

**-~The Last Hour~-**

ONE DAY LATER.

"Look! Aaron did you see that?!" Liv gasped in amazement.

"Liv, she blinked... look she just did it again." He pointed out, not quite as excited as Liv was.

Aiden smirked from where he was sitting as he ate some of his food. "If you get this excited for a blink, I can't imagine what you will do when she starts to crawl."

Liv rolled her eyes, boys they just didn't seem to understand. She continued to wrap each baby in a blanket, "They are fully fed, cleaned, and now it's nap time." She looked up at Aaron, for some reason she needed his confirmation.

"Sounds about right... but, how are _you_?" He seemed concern, she looked better than the other day but she still looked worn out.

Liv thought for a moment. Her body was still sore as it would be for another few days, but she was just fine honestly, though she knew if she told them that, they wouldn't believe her. "I could be better. I really just want to be home with my family." She stared at her lap as she spoke. "I really missed them... and they are probably worried. My brother most likely killed everyone there already." Liv said, her eyes going wide at the thought of that.

"Liv?" Aiden began, trying to find the right words. "When you were in labor you spoke to someone... do you remember that?" He questioned.

Liv thought back until a picture of Merle popped in her head, then the conversation she had with him, two days ago while she was giving birth, was coming back. "Oh." She felt her cheeks get red, '_God they must have thought I was crazy.' _She thought. "Umm... what did you see?" She hesitantly asked.

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know what I seen… it was scary though. I thought you were turning crazy." He answered honestly.

'_Ah, and there it is.' _She laughed to herself. "I thought I was dying." She admitted. "I don't know why I thought of him-"

"Thought of who? Who was it?" Aaron interrupted.

"My older brother," Liv answered. "... He's gone now." She said sadly. "He was telling me that I had the strength, and that I had to believe, that my family needed me… that they needed me." She motioned to the babies. "He looked so real." She said getting lost in her vision of Merle.

"I'm sorry. You two must have been close." Aaron kept the conversation going not wanting to sit in awkward silence again.

"Yeah. He was seventeen when I was born, but we were still really close." She smiled at the two's shocked faces.

"That must have been cool. Me and my brother are just a few years apart, so we grew up together" Aiden started in.

Liv nodded. "Yeah. I would have had another brother closer to my age, about a year apart actually... but my mother miscarried." It had hurt more this time to mention that to someone than all the other times she had talked about it. "Then she got pregnant with me a year later."

"Maybe that's just how it was supposed to be." Aaron assured.

Liv just nodded. "Maybe... I always use to feel bad, always wished that my mother had miscarried me. Not him." She explained.

"Would if your mother didn't miscarry him. Then maybe you wouldn't have been born." Aaron pointed out.

"I thought about that. It doesn't matter anymore though, 'cause I'm glad I was born. If he was, then he would have had to live in this horrible world. He was the lucky one." She sighed. "I would have had three older brothers and that just sounds like a nightmare to me anyways." She tried joking to lighten the mood, but she was just trying to keep herself from crying.

"So, is your other brother back at your camp?" Aiden asked.

Liv just nodded. "Yeah, Daryl is his name. My oldest one was Merle... they are my half brothers. And the one that was miscarried, he would have been named Paul… that's what my dad told me." It felt so easy to talk to these two men, and she felt okay with opening up to them.

"So, I have to ask." Aaron started with a slight smile. "Who is Rick?" He questioned biting back a laugh.

Liv chuckled softly. "He is someone who is going to be killed very soon." Liv joked. "He's my husband, the twins' father." She explained.

"I see." Aaron chuckled.

"I think I'll just let the twins torture him for the rest of his life though." She shrugged.

"Sounds reasonable." Aiden nodded.

"I'm so thankful for you two." Liv looked at both of them. "I _can't_ image - no, I _don't_ _want to_ image what would have happened to me if Aiden hadn't found me and brought me to you." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Liv you don't need to keep thanking us." Aaron assured.

"Yeah, we're glad that we were apart of this. All you have to do is just name Hercules after me." Aiden shrugged and sat deeper in his chair.

"I'd rather keep his name Hercules." Liv smirked, looking down at her son.

"Fair enough." Aiden stated.

Aaron glanced at his wrist watch. "Liv, later at noon me and Aiden are going to go out checking the area for my partner, Eric."

Aiden nodded, "Yeah, and my brother."

Liv couldn't look them in the eye. "Have you searched the whole forest?"

Aaron shook his head. "No there is a big area we haven't covered yet, up north." He explained.

"You'd just waste your time. You won't be able to look up there." Liv said.

Aaron and Aiden exchanged a glance. "Why's that?" Aiden asked.

"Well for one, I think we should head out before noon to my camp… and two, most of that area is fenced off." Liv explain, "About twenty acres." She added.

"What? How?! On the map is shows that it's just a big open area." Aaron said in shock as he reached for his map.

"It _was_ a big open area, then my people set up camp and we fenced it in." She quickly explained.

Aaron stopped and smiled, "Oooh. Wow, that's a lot of land, you got a big group."

"I wouldn't call it a group… more of a community."

"We have that too." Aiden stated. "How many you got?"

Liv laughed. "This isn't a competition… but I got over fifty, and most of them have a history in the military, like me."

"I thought you said this wasn't a competition?!" Aiden sat forward, keeping his voice hushed so the babies wouldn't wake up.

"It's not, 'cause it's clear I've won." Liv stated as she sat back in her chair.

Aaron just smiled, before something she had said caught his attention. "You said you have a history in the military… I thought you were a doctor."

"I was training to be a midwife in Afghanistan-" She started only to be interrupted by Aiden once again.

"My father was deployed there. I went with him because a group of American neonatal nurses were helping the pregnant Afghan women who needed proper care. We only offered it to the ones with white flags to show they surrendered. I did that for a few years, then the war got worse and my father asked me to join… what was I supposed to say? No wasn't an option. He asked me to help our country, so I accepted. I was young and had no clue what I was doing. I came near death multiple times, and now I'm fighting a different war against the dead." Liv shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said quietly.

Liv nodded. "Me too." Liv took a deep breathe. "To tell you the truth, I'm scared. I don't just have two kids, I have two back at my community."

"Right." Aiden said remembering she had mentioned something about that earlier. "You have step-children."

Liv raised a brow, she hated the term 'step', it just didn't sound right. "No, I just have children. I love them just as much as these two." Liv glanced at the twin's sleeping. "They mean the world to me. Carl is the oldest, he's 15. Then Judith, who's 18 months. All four of them make me want to live. Words can't describe how blessed I am to have what I have and that's weird to say when this world has gone to shit."

"See, that's why there is no reason to be scared. You're not alone, it seems like that there is a lot of people who will help you with all of them… who knows, maybe me and Aiden will still be around to see… Hercules and Tinker Bell grow up."

Liv smiled. "Thank you."

"You feel like you can walk good?" Aaron questioned. It seemed like it would be a safe time to head out since Liv mentioned that they would leave before noon.

"Yeah… is it time?" Liv asked getting a bit excited.

"It's up to you." Aaron assured.

"I shall need the way!" She smiled. "I haven't seen them in three days. A lot has happened in three days."

"Yeah, you popped out two human beings in that time." Aiden said grabbing a bag off a table and putting it over his shoulder.

"No she popped out two human beings in a matter of hours." Aaron corrected as he stuffed things in bags and zipped them up.

"Do you guys mind if you hold a baby, I might get dizzy from the medicine." Liv explained.

"We should have looked for a carrier." Aiden mumbled.

"It's not that far a walk. Probably 40 minutes, but then again I ran most the way, so a little over an hour." Liv shrugged. "And they were just sleeping so they won't be cranky." She added.

"Whatever you say, doctor-slash-soldier." Aiden smirked.

Liv gave him a confused look. "I made it past a soldier."

"I thought you said you were no good." Now he was the confused one.

"Yeah, at first... but then I learned." Liv huffed. "You're looking at a U.S. Sergeant." Liv stated her rank.

Aiden just shook his head. "Okay. Okay. I'll take Hercules if that's alright with you, _sergeant_."

With that, they packed up their things and set off to the base camp. Like Liv had said she lead the way. They were quiet and Liv had made sure the babies were okay. _Every. Five. Seconds._ She was so happy knowing that with each step she took she was getting closer to being with her family and she was also going to reunite Aaron with his partner. Her heart could honestly burst with all that was happening. Liv had seen a walker that was stuck under a rock, and for the first time ever she felt remorse for it. To end it's suffering she took out the only machete she had left and put it straight in the middle of the walker's skull.

**-~The Last Hour~-**

Glenn was exhausted. He had a total of 4 hours of sleep in the past three days. Daryl had cursed everyone out and it was only a matter of time before Glenn was the next one to be yelled out. But he didn't care. He just needed something to keep him going, and standing on that catwalk looking at the same empty road was keeping him content. Carl had sat with him for most of the time since the boy wasn't permitted out of the gates, and Glenn didn't mind. He liked having someone there even if they didn't talk, it just reminded him that he was still alive and not one of those monsters.

"Glenn, sweetheart." Maggie called out to him. He quickly turned around and looked over the edge at her. "Lunch is being served. Everyone is taking a break so maybe you should too. Come down and eat with us." There was a sense of plead in her voice and she looked almost afraid to talk to her own husband.

Glenn shook his head, "Then no one will be on watch. You eat Maggie, I'll stay." His voice was calm and his expression was blank like it had been the past few days. Everyone kept their distance. He was like a ticking time bomb.

Too scared to argue Maggie just nodded. "I love you." She stated. He just nodded and she looked at the ground. "We will all be by the kitchen… you call yell for us and we'll come if you see anything." Again he just nodded. Maggie turned and made her way to the kitchen.

After ten minutes, the silence had gotten to Glenn. He felt panicked as he looked around and noticed nobody was in sight. He took a few deep breathes, and cleared his mind. He stood up from his crouching positioned and picked up his sniper.

"I'm not crazy." He told himself aloud. The next thought he had was horrible, but he needed to tell himself this. "Liv is dead." He found it easier than he thought it would be to accept those words. He shook it off. "Just one more hour." He whispered to himself. He had told himself in the past three days '_one more hour… just one more hour...' _but this was the last time. He had meant it. "One more hour." He repeated out loud.

Glenn brought his sniper up to his eye and looked through the sniper scope, as he panned over the area slowly. "Trees, trees, more trees, bushes, deserted road." He spoke quietly as he continued to do a quick once over. "More trees, bushes… some walkers." Glenn quickly lowered his gun to make sure what he was seeing was right.

Three walkers far in the distance. Glenn brought his gun back up and zoomed in, to get a better head shot… but walkers didn't carry bags. Immediately he dropped his sniper. Walkers also didn't wave a hand in the air either.

"Holy shit." Glenn gasped. He didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't yell for the others, because he was sure that his throat was closing in on him. He wasn't even sure how to get down, but he manage to. He found himself already off the catwalk and at the front gate as he sung it open. He wasted no time, as he began to sprint down the road that he had stared at for the past few days. It felt like a century, but he was looking dead at Liv as he ran towards her. Both of their eyes flooded with tears, but hers fell first. Soon enough he was hugging his long time friend. He was hugging Liv.

* * *

**_Posts might be coming a little bit late guys, I'm trying to focus on my other fic. I hope you understand, but I'm definitely going to get the next chapter of this story out as soon as I can... stuffs about to go down. ;)_**

**_Review. Favorite. Follow._**

**_-~Until Next Time~-_**


	19. Together Again

**Chapter 19: Together Again**

"I thought… I thought you were dead." His eyes stung but his words burned.

"That doesn't matter anymore." She stated while still holding onto him. "I'm here. We're here." Breaking their hold on each other she looked him in the eyes. "I know you don't wanna hear this from me right now Glenn but I am so sorry, for everything-"

"Not know, Liv. Please, just… not now." He clenched his jaw. "We have to- we have to get inside." He grabbed her arm to lead her back to the gates but then a slight movement from behind Liv reminded him of the two men standing just a few feet away. The men were carrying blankets and though they didn't seem threatening, Glenn didn't take chances any more. Swiftly he pulled the handgun that was clipped to his pants and pointed it toward the men. "Who are you?!" He questioned with a voice that was filled with a little bit of every emotion he'd felt in the past few days.

"Glenn stop!" Liv pleaded. "Lower the gun, these guys aren't gonna hurt us." After a few seconds Glenn just took a glance at Liv. She nodded to him and carefully reached for his wrists and slowly pushed them down lowering the gun in Glenn's hands. "You have no idea what they are holding- _who_ they are holding."

Glenn eyed Liv. He lowered his gaze to her stomach then turned to the men. "You let them hold your baby?"

Liv eyed Glenn's gun. "Put it away, please."

Glenn looked back at the men and sighed. Following Liv's orders he put the gun back on its clip. "You didn't answer my question." He stated.

Liv walked to Aiden as he carefully handed her her baby boy. "Right here."

Glenn took a step closer to Liv as his eyes landed on a small little face. The taller man came forward causing Glenn to look up just as guy revealed what he was carrying within his blankets. Glenn looked back at Liv, then to the baby in her arms, then back to the baby in the stranger's arms. "Oh man." Glenn was speechless as he shook his head. "What did Rick do?" He sighed as he took the baby from the taller guy and looked into the baby's eyes. "We have to get them safe." Glenn looked up from the baby to the other three adults. "Come on." He nudged his head in the direction of the gates.

Once they reached the gates Glenn closed them shut with one hand as he held the baby carefully in one arm then turned to Liv. "What's our next move? You need to see everyone. They need to know you're alive."

"I know, but the babies need to see Suri. They're a month earlier and I just- I need to know if they're okay." She trailed off.

Glenn looked down at the baby in his arms. "Okay, you're right. Let's go." Glenn turned to the two men behind him. "Stick close and _don't _try anything."

"We won't." The shorter man spoke up.

Glenn nodded then he and Liv lead the way to the medic room.

Liv came through the doors first. She glanced over to where Eric was on the bed and where two men (she had never seen before) stood. She payed no attention to them as she quickly made her way to a counter and placed her little boy on it. Glenn rushed in right after following behind Liv as he placed the little one in his arms next to the other baby on the counter.

Eric watched closely with wide eyes. "Li-Liv you're-"

"Eric?!" Aaron stopped in the doorway of the room in complete shock. "My God." He gasped, relief flowing through his veins and to his heart as he rushed over to his partner and held him tight.

"Spencer?! Nick?!" Aiden was the last to come in and immediately rushed to his brother almost tackling him for a hug. "You're both alive!"

Glenn eyed them all, he was confused but was too busy rushing around the room gathering the supplies that they had stocked up on when they found out Liv was pregnant.

"Liv, did you know Eric was here?" Aaron question holding his partner's hand as he sat on the side of the bed.

Liv nodded once. "I did."

Aaron furrowed a brow. "That's how you knew my name… isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was going to-"

"You need me to get Suri?" Glenn came over to Liv and laid out all the supplies that was needed.

"Do you know where she is?" She asked.

Glenn nodded. "I could go ge-"

Before he could finish the sound of the door opening as someone walked in made everyone turn and look at the person.

"Okay Eric, I've got to change your bandages and give you some more pain pi-" Suri began as she walked in the door but stopped when she noticed there were a few extra bodies in the room. Suri seemed confused until she saw Liv. "Holy shit. You're back!" Suri cupped her hands over her mouth. "This is great! Do the rest know?!" She walked to Liv and pulled her into a hug.

"No, I just got here. Eric's husband helped me." Liv explained.

"Husband? I wish." Eric joked as he kissed the side of Aaron's face.

Liv smiled at that. "Aiden helped too."

"You helped us just as much." Aiden assured.

Liv nodded with a smile in his direction then turned back to Suri. "I delivered out there."

The doctor's mouth fell agape. "Out in the forest?! How? I can't believe that- where's the ba-babies?" Suri stared at the counter-top where two little babies were lying. "Liv, you weren't due for another month." Suri gasped, already going into full doctor mode as she pulled out a stethoscope from her breast pocket and started to check the heartbeat of the closest baby to her.

Liv watched for a few moments as her babies gurgled from the cold metal touching their tiny chests. "Glenn, should we go?"

"Now?" He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?"

Liv nodded. "I just wanna see them. I can't let them worry any longer." She explained. "Suri, I trust you and-"

"Go Liv, I'll keep them safe. Besides, I'm still checking them out and after I think they're gonna need a nap." She assured.

Liv nodded then turned towards the four other men in the room. "I think it's best if Aaron and Aiden came with me and Glenn to see the others. They're gonna want to know who helped me."

Aaron nodded. "Okay." He looked down to Eric and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back."

Aiden stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed. "You okay Liv? You look sick."

"Yeah. I'm just nervous I guess." She shrugged as she walked out the door.

**-~Together Again~-**

Maggie watched as everyone ate in silence. There was nothing to say to one another. Either half of the community believed Liv was still out there somewhere or they didn't. Daryl couldn't stand Rick- he couldn't stand anyone at this point and he definitely kept his distance from everyone. As for Rick, he was off in his own world... wherever that was. He snapped at others a lot more and the word 'together' meant absolutely nothing to him. Maggie just hated the fact that there was nothing she could do- not for Rick or Daryl and definitely not for Glenn. They were too far gone, especially with the loss of Noah hanging over Glenn's shoulders.

Maggie smiled her thanks to the kind woman who handed her a plate of food, then she headed for the door and walked outside. Mostly everyone was done eating and had already gone back to their rooms when Maggie decided to finally eat. Taking in a deep breath Maggie made her way towards a bench to eat until Glenn caught her eye. She stopped and smiled at him until her eyes recognized the woman walking beside him.

The plate in her hands dropped as the food went scattering on the dirt ground. "Rick!" Maggie yelled, tears already falling from her cheeks. "She's back!" She shouted in a relieved cry.

Rick shot shot his head up from the table he sat at with Carl and Judith to see Maggie running and when he furthered his gaze his eyes land on _her_. Immediately Rick stood as a wave of emotions hit him and he found it hard to stand but he managed. His head was spinning but he fought all forces and began running in the direction towards her.

Liv could feel every inch of her body shake with anticipation as she met Maggie halfway and wrapped her arms around her.

Rick slowed down when he got closer to his wife to really take in the sight of her. His eyes were watery and he could feel his muscles start to relax. It felt like a lifetime ago since he last saw her. She looked weak and the bags under her eyes made her look twice her own age.

Rick clenched his jaw. The last few steps took all of him from crumbling. He looked down into her deep forest green eyes as she stared up into his.

Liv slide her hand across Rick's jaw line and pulled him in for a kiss as their lips interlocked. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said though her voice was muffled over his chest.

As they broke apart Liv's gaze landed on the very boy that she loved like a son. Laughing through her cry she took Carl and Judith into her arms. "I'm not gonna leave again." She whispered for only them to hear. "I promise." Pulling away she stared at Carl wanting him to know how much she meant those words.

"I know." He nodded. "I won't let you."

Liv smiled with a slight nod before kissing his head one more time.

"Liv!" Tara walked up and pulled her into a hug. "And you told me to be careful." She pulled away with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I should follow my own advice." Liv's voice was low and her smile was weak.

"Welcome back soldier." Marco, too, came and hugged Liv.

Liv looked around seeing most of the important people in her life; Tyreese, Sasha, Rosita, Abraham and a few others… but not the one that mattered most… where was Daryl?

"Where's my brother?" Liv slowly looked at Rick grabbing his arm to keep herself from falling as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

Rick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "He's been looking for you. He's out right now but he'll be back." He promised, lowering his eyes to Liv's stomach and placed a hand over her belly but he immediately noticed how much smaller it was from the last time he'd seen her. "You're not- are you?" Rick could barely ask and when Liv shook her head he took a step away from her.

Carl looked between Liv and his dad. "It didn't make it… did it?"

Liv shook her head. "The baby did." She assured. "It's just… there was two."

Tyreese looked questionably at Liv as he asked. "Two what?" Fearing he already knew the answer.

"Babies." Liv looked at the ground barely being able to hold up her head.

"Did one not make it?" Maggie asked moving closer to Liv who seemed weaker by the moment.

"Their both... here." Liv assured looking up as it seemed the world around her began to spin.

Quickly Rick moved to hold his wife up but she kept slipping from his grip. "Liv? Liv! What's happening? What's wrong with her?"

Aaron moved to hold the back of Liv's head up. "She's probably dehydrated-"

"And who the hell are you?" Marco questioned rushing to the other side of Liv.

"I'm Aaron, me and my friend Aiden helped Liv deliver."

"You're Aaron?" Rosita questioned as the man nodded.

"Come on, we need to get her to where you people keep Eric." Aiden stated as he helped push Liv into Rick's arms.

"We have to move quick!" Glenn shouted. He lead the way to the medic room as Rick carefully held tight to Liv and moved as fast as he could.

**-~Together Again~-**

The sound of shuffling and harsh whispers were heard and as a door shut Liv slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was how bright the sun shined through the window, the next thing her eyes came across was the face of the person lying in a bed next to her.

"Eric?" Liv questioned is a raspy voice. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open until she adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Morning." The man smiled as he sat up.

"Morning? How long did I-"

"You slept through the rest of the yesterday and through the night." He cut her off. "They wanted me to call for them the moment you woke but I think you should take a few moments before you get bombarded with hugs and questions."

Liv slowly nodded. "Thank you- where are my babies?"

"Rick and Carol just walked out with them. They have a little bit of jaundice so Suri wants them in the sun for a few minutes a day." He explained.

"Has Daryl showed up?" Liv chewed at the bottom of her lip.

Eric smiled and nodded his head to what was behind her. Slowly Liv turned to the other side of the bed to a man sleeping in a chair. She smiled and slowly reached for her brother's hand and gently held onto it.

Hearing some noise, Liv looked up as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Liv? You're wake!" Aaron smiled. His voice was loud enough that it woke Daryl- who sprung up, immediately focusing his eyes on his sister.

He cleared his throat. "Mornin'." Was all he could find himself to say.

Liv raised a brow. "I didn't defeated death multiple times in the past few days just to hear you say 'mornin'." She stated as silent tears slowly crawled down her face.

Daryl nodded. "I know." He got up and leaned over the bed as he carefully pulled her into a hug. "I know, Liv." He repeated holding onto her as he rubbed her back.

When they pulled apart Daryl felt uncomfortable with how the other two men stared at him and Liv.

"So…" Aaron cleared his throat. "How are you feeling Liv?"

"Better than yesterday." She assured.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Aaron said then took a seat on the end of Eric's bed.

"Me too." Daryl stated. "You put up some hell of a fight. Most woulda gave in… you didn't." He continued to searched his sister's eyes for the right words. "You're gonna be a good ma, jus' like ours was."

Liv smiled. "I'll try to be."

Daryl shook his head. "You already are. Almost dyin' for them, that's love. They'll see that. I know I already do."

Liv tried to bite back the tears but she couldn't. Those words were what she's always wanted from him, and now that she had them, she didn't know what else to do but cry. "Thank-you." She managed to choke out.

"We're together again because of you." Daryl grabbed hold of her hand.

"We were also apart because of me." She wiped away some tears.

"Yeah... we'll talk 'bout that when you're better." He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead.

"Can't wait." She smiled back and laid deeper into the bed.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy with my other fic and plain life. This chapter is on the shorter side (for my writing at least) but I wanted it to seem like everything was happening fast. With that said I've tried writing this chapter A LOT of times and this one seemed some-what pleasant. **_

_**Next chapter will get deeper into everyone's emotions and thoughts and maybe they'll pick real names for little Hercules and Tinker Bell. :)**_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow.**_

**_-~Until Next Time~- (Which will be quicker than the last)_**


	20. Something Unexpected?

**Chapter 20: Something Unexpected?**

ONE WEEK LATER.

Liv stood and looked at the room before her. The light shined brightly through the big windows. All was quiet and surprisingly it overwhelmed her. It was strange to not hear a baby cry every other minute without an end. Being in silence just didn't sit well with her anymore.

She looked at the bed that she had lied on for a week upon her arrival. Not many others came to see her, which was fine. She was sure that Rick had told them to hold off on visits til she felt better.

Her shoulder seemed to be getting better except on occasion when she moved her arm too fast and could feel the pressure of her muscles wanting to tear apart- it was anything _but_ pleasant.

Liv took a step before she felt the room spin. She shut her eyes tight and gave herself a few moments before she continued to walk. She wasn't tired but walking to the door of the medic room took more energy than she had anticipated.

As she took a step outside the sun was brighter than is appeared to be from the inside. Liv held a hand above her eyes and looked around. At a glance everything seemed normal. People were out and about. The few children at the base camp were out playing as the adults watched. But the atmosphere seemed to weigh heavy on her.

_How could I have left these people? Why did I feel the need to be the one that killed Chris? How could I have put my unborn babies at risk the way I had?_

She hated being alone in her own mind, because - like now - it was eating her alive at the fact that she didn't have an answer to any of these questions.

Liv lowered her arms to her side. She needed to relax and take in the fresh air. But she couldn't. Not when she saw Rick walking to her with a troubled look.

Immediately Liv felt horrible. The night before she had acted completely unreasonable. She threw somewhat of a tantrum and Rick was the one left to deal with it. Thankfully they had been alone so no one could see or hear the awful things she said. All she could remember was that she was tired and angry at herself but in the moment she blamed it all on him and for that she hated herself.

Once he reached her she kept her eyes on the ground not being able to physically face him. She had no right to yell at him like he was a child. "Rick." Liv spoke, her voice barely audible.

"Twins and Judith are down for a nap." Rick quickly mentioned before noticing Liv's blank stare toward the ground. "You still don't want me around?" Rick sighed when she didn't answer. "You need to give me something-anything, Liv. I can't read your mind." He started to get frustrated now. He had done all that he could for her everyday since she'd been back. He was there for his children as well. He thought he was doing right by her, then -out of nowhere- she exploded on him. He felt completely worthless listening to what she was saying. He didn't know if the words she spoke were true but it comforted him to believe that she was just tired and that she didn't mean a thing.

"I know." Liv finally moved her eyes to meet his. "I just… I was mad at me, not you." She made sure not to take her eyes off of his. "I can't remember all that I said but I didn't mean any of it. Rick, I really feel like crap." Her eyes filled with tears. The past week had been so emotionally draining. Most days she'd be with the babies and when they were sleeping (which was mostly during the the day time) she had _a lot_ of time to think over all that she had done. Last night happened to be her breaking point. "Please-"

"I need to know what is bothering you _when_ it's bothering you. You can't jus' hold it in then let it go all at once. It's not good for you and you know that." Rick explained while Liv nodded to his words. He gave her a faint smile and moved his hand till his fingers interlocked with hers. Her soft warm skin made him realize just how much he had missed the feel of her. "You don't have to apologize. You've been through a lot and I'm jus' glad I got you back." He moved his other hand up Liv's arm till his thumb caressed the side of her face before pulling her in with closed eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead admiring the fresh scent of her hair.

Liv looked up at him again, her eyes gazing over the light stubble that defined his sharp cheekbones. For a moment she got lost in the way he stared back at her with such clarity. "I love you_._"

"And I love you." The corners of his lips curved in a smile as Liv chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing… I just _really really _love you." She shrugged and moved into him resting her head against his chest. His tender arms wrapped around her and as a cool breeze rushed between them it only strengthened the hold Rick had on her.

"Well look who's up!" Marco nodded to Liv as she pulled away from Rick.

"Yeah, felt like it was about time." She offered a smile.

He returned the kind gesture. "Well good. It's nice to have you back." Marco assured. "You've got a strong woman there, Rick."

"I know." Rick nodded looking back at Liv with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You should probably take it easy for a few days." Marco offered. "I'll catch up with you guys later though. The Alexandrians are leaving and I need to gather a few things for them."

"They're leaving already?" Liv lowered a brow in question.

"They haven't had contact with their people in weeks. They need to get home." Rick explained.

"Yeah, I should go see them at least one more time." Liv shrugged.

"I'll take you." Rick assured. He held onto her hand as they walked toward the entrance of the base camp.

When they got there Liv smiled at the sight for the four men.

"I'll go talk to Abraham, see what the plan is with getting them home." Rick told Liv, placing a kiss on her temple as he went off.

"Well, for now, I guess this is it." Aaron stated.

"For now." Liv nodded giving the man a hug.

"You have good people here. We appreciate everything your family has done for us." Aaron said sincerely.

Liv nodded. "I know you'd do the same, you _did_ do the same. I should be dead, including my babies, but were not because of you and Aiden."

"You've said enough thank yous, Liv." Aaron chuckled. "Our paths were just meant to cross, that's all." He assured.

"Wow, you look great Liv! How are you feeling?" Eric asked using a makeshift crutch to walk toward her.

Liv wrapped careful arms around Eric in a gentle hug. "I'll be alright, but look at you! You're not looking bad yourself." She stated, stepping back to get a full view of the man.

"I definitely feel better. Though I must say having you as a recovery partner was fun." He joked.

"It was." Liv chuckled. "And as long as you keep your feet out of bear traps and I stop having babies, I think we'll be safe."

Eric nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Aiden closed the trunk of a small four door Volkswagen that Marco had given them. "Well everything we need is packed. If we leave now we might just make it to Alexandria by morning."

"Well we wish you a safe trip." Abraham stated as he walked to the men with Rick at his side. "Tank's full of gas. You should have no problem getting there." He assured.

"Great. This means a lot." Spencer told them as Glenn came and handed him the key to the car.

"Aaron, it was nice meeting you." Rick held out a hand as the other man shook it. "Thank you again, for keeping Liv alive when I wasn't there to."

"Absolutely. And thank you for welcoming Eric here as well. Stay safe. And keep those babies safe too."

"I will." Liv nodded. "Take care too Aaron."

He flashed her a smile before getting into the back seat of the car with the usually quiet man named Nick. Glenn handed Spencer a map through the window which would help them get to their home. When the car was no longer in sight Rick turned to Marco.

"The next few days we need to double the watch on the catwalk."

"I'm already on it." Marco assured.

"Those men aren't the type to come back and attack us." Liv pointed out with certainty.

"No, but we don't know the people they're going back to. We can't put our guard down because we think they're good people." Rick explained.

Liv wrinkled a brow. She was confused as to why she hadn't been looking at the full picture of things. The most important priority was that they kept their base camp safe for her children and the people living inside. She knew her emotions had been getting in the way of her thinking lately and decided it was best if she stopped making decisions for the camp. She needed to have a conversation with Abraham and Marco about this later.

As for now, Liv pushed it to the back of her mind and sighed. "I'm gonna go to the twins n' see if they're hungry."

Rick nodded. "Okay. There's a few things I gotta get done here then I'll head over to our room in a bit."

The way to her room was long and tiring. She was just glad that she wasn't in the medic room anymore. Relief came over her as she finally reached her door and a smile appeared on her lips. Her fingers wrapped around the door handle and she oddly admired the knob for a moment before turning the handle and walking in the door.

"Carol?" Liv raised a brow when she noticed the other woman standing in her room.

"Hey!" Her voice was soft so she wouldn't wake the babies that were laying side by side on the queen sized bed. "I wanted to come check on them. I didn't think you'd be out of the medic room today."

"I'd rather finish my recovery here, where I can be comfortable." Liv shrugged then moved closer to her bed.

"Judith is- Liv?" Daryl come from the connected room where Judith usually slept but stopped abruptly when he saw his sister. "You shouldn't be up." Daryl stated while he rushed to her side and helped her to her bed.

Liv shook her head at her brother's behavior, but she didn't refuse the help. She knew he was just looking out for her. "Thanks." Liv mumbled then she sat up to look at the twins.

"Suri said they'd be alright." Daryl spoke up as he too stared at the babies.

Liv nodded. "Yeah-"

"We couldn't find- Liv?" Maggie, who walked through the bedroom door with Carl, asked.

"Yup, I'm here!" She smiled at the two.

"We were tryna find you." Maggie smiled back then went over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"We thought maybe the babies would be hungry when they woke up." Carl clarified.

"Mmm." Liv hummed with a nod. The room fell silent as they all focused on the two little ones. The baby girl started to wake as she stretched her tiny legs and yawned which made everyone subconsciously smile.

"A tiny beauty." Maggie's heart melted as she took the baby into her arms.

"Liv- oh." Now Rick came through the door and furrowed a brow to the others in his room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Daryl shrugged. "Everyone just can't stay away from the army of lil' ass kickers we now got." He stated.

"True." Glenn- who had walked in with Rick- agreed, then went to stand over Maggie as he looked at the baby in his wife's arms.

"Do we got names? 'Cause she looks like a Beth to me." Maggie smiled as she rubbed the baby's cheek with the back of her finger.

Liv couldn't help but smile at how lost Maggie got when she looked in the little girl's eyes. "I did think a lot about Beth during this week." Liv scooted over making room for Rick to sit beside her. "Beth had a way of turning anyone's day better. She had enough faith for everyone, that's just who she was, and that's what I see in her." She nodded to her daughter. "I see Beth's faith in my baby _every time _I look in her eyes."

Maggie's smile grew bright. She loved hearing those things because they were all true. The baby girl in her arms was a symbol of what her little sister represented. "Faith." Maggie quietly whispered.

Rick looked up at the sound of the soft voice that came from Maggie. "Faith." He nodded. "_Faith_."

Carol hid her smile. "So Faith, and what is Little Guy's name?" She asked as she picked the now awake baby boy, and rocked him in her arms.

"Merle." Both Liv and Daryl answered at the same time.

Rick shared a glance with Carl before looking toward his younger son. "Maybe we should think about it n' give it some time." He offered.

"But I thought about it this whole week." Liv furrowed a brow.

"Me too." Daryl said while moving to stand by Carol as he looked at his tiny nephew.

"Merle could be a middle name." Glenn spoke up as everyone but Daryl and Liv nodded.

"Y'know I also like Daniel." Liv shrugged.

"Daniel sounds nice." Carl said almost immediately. "We could call him Dan or Danny." He explored the options and possibilities before a thought popped in his head. "Wait, why Daniel?"

"It's a Bible name." Glenn stated as Liv nodded.

"Daniel was a man who was thrown into a den full of lions as a punishment, though, when morning came he was still alive. Daniel told the king that an angel was sent by God to close the mouths of the lions so that they wouldn't hurt him." Liv explained. "God let Daniel live because he was an honest and faithful man, which is why the name Daniel means God is my judge."

Daryl furrowed a brow. "Really? I thought Daniel 'cause that's your dad's name."

"That too." Liv nodded smiling at her brother.

"Knock-knock." Michonne came through the door. "I heard you'd be back- oh, I guess everyone knew you were here before me." She raised a brow as she walked further in the room.

"Nope, we all came to check on the babies and Liv just happened to be here." Maggie said.

"Yup, just happened to be in my own bedroom." Liv shrugged with a smirk.

Michonne laughed and shook her head. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Getting the names for the twins." Carl answered.

"Do we got any winners?" The woman with the sword on her back asked as Maggie got up and handed her the little girl.

"Her name is Faith." Rick told Michonne as he nodded to the baby in her arms.

Michonne nodded as her lips bent in a pleasant smile. _Faith_ was just what her group needed and to have a daily reminder from the precious baby girl in her arms made her very happy. "And, Little Man over there, what's his name?"

"Daniel, after my dad." Liv answered.

"I like that." Again Michonne smiled.

"I'm gonna go check on Judith." Carl said as he went to the other room.

"Yeah, I've got to do some rounds." Glenn waved as he left the room too.

Michonne nodded. "I'm on catwalk for the evening." Michonne gently place Faith in Rick's arms before walking out.

"I need to be in the kitchen cooking however I believe he belongs to you." Carol placed Daniel in Liv's arms before she left too.

"Hmm, I should probably go meet up with Marco, see if he needs anything." Daryl shrugged. "I'll check back in a bit later." He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Liv's gaze went from Rick then to her son in her arms, and finally landed on the only other woman who was left sitting on the edge of her and Rick's bed. "Guess it's just us three." Liv announced.

"Yeah." Maggie looked down at the blanket she sat on and traced over the floral design with her finger. "There's something I gotta say." The brunette didn't bother lifting her head until after she said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_I finally know where this story is going and I'm very excited, don't get me wrong, there is still a lot more to come, I just can't wait to share it with you all!_**

**_Review. Favorite. Follow._**

**_-~Until Next Time~-_**


End file.
